Out of Darkness Comes the Light
by mcwheatley
Summary: Part Two of 'One Thing.' Our hero gets ugly. Old faces, new faces. Full summary inside. Semicompleted.
1. Default Chapter

Out of Darkness Comes the Light

* * *

Summary: Part two of Teagan's story. Takes place six months after Badon Hill. This part is based on the song: 'Darkness.' By Disturbed. It is darker than the first part. Our hero gets very ugly. But is redeemed. Old friends are back and some new ones come to give our knights a run for their money. And this is strictly AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

Rated M. Mostly for later chapters as they have mature adult content and implied violence. Though nothing to explicit. Oh, and language.

* * *

Trudging through another day of rain, Teagan stopped to let her horse, Aodh, graze on what he could find to eat. She tried to take a drink from her drinking skin, but the thing was empty. Cursing, she replaced the skin on the pummel of her saddle.

Teagan looked around, she was desperately tired. Not eating or drinking would do that to a person.

Oh, she knew better. But right now, she didn't care if she lived or died. And right now, dying seemed preferable. Bringing her hand to her heart, she felt the familiar ache. She knew her soul had died. She was just waiting for her body to follow.

As tired as she was, she didn't see the huge Saxon jump at her. Tired as she was, she barely felt herself being hurled to the ground.

Teagan felt rough hands haul her away. She didn't have the strength to struggle. She didn't have the strength to cry out.

0o0o0o

Lancelot and Dagonet say that they didn't remember being dead, but Tristan did. He remembered every moment. And it was Arthur's hell.

0o0o0o

_She was strung up. Her arms and legs were spread out. Her dress was torn, leaving nothing to the imagination. There were bruises, cuts and it looked like her ribs had been cracked. There was a nasty gash in her right thigh. Blood was running down her arms, down her legs._

_She gave a moan, raising her head._

_Her eyes opened, and though they were nearly swollen shut, they were still blue. She glared at the huge Saxon in front of her._

_The woman gathered her strength. She spit into the face of the giant in front of her._

_The huge man backhanded her, nearly snapping the woman's neck. As her neck moved, her red, curly hair swung out of her face uncovering her neck. _

_Her neck held the tattoo of a dragon._

0o0o0o

Tristan sat up, sweaty and angry. Again he had this damned nightmare. Again, he dreamed about Teagan. Shaking his head to clear it, he wondered if he would ever get her out of his mind.

Figuring that he wouldn't get back to sleep, he pulled on a pair of breeches and a tunic. Not bothering with boots, he left his room and made his way to the graveyard. To stand beside his own grave. His grave that no longer held his body. His grave that no longer held his sword, but another. He had taken his own blade when he came back from the dead. This one was the one he had given Teagan all those months ago. This sword to mark her grave, though her body was not in it.

He had, essentially, risen from the dead. Him, Lancelot and Dagonet. Those two didn't remember their time while they were dead. Oh, they remembered dying, but not how they had ended in their own beds, months later. Some said that Merlin had risen them. Tristan didn't know what to believe.

But Tristan remembered being dead. And it was hell. He had had dreams of Teagan. Dreams of Teagan stepping out of a tub. Dreams of making love to Teagan the night before he was killed. Dreams of watching her smile at Galahad's son. Dreams of - her. Her red hair, blue eyes, slim waist and fiery disposition. And that tattoo. Tristan dreamed of following that dragon tattoo from it's beginning on her neckto it's end on her backside.

And the nightmares always followed the dreams. Nightmares of Teagan being tortured by Saxons. The sound of Teagan's ribs being cracked. The sight of Teagan's body covered in blood. In his nightmares, he heard Teagan scream. Scream in pain. Scream in rage. And scream for forgiveness.

This was what he dreamed while he was laying in that grave, dead.

Now, alive, he was still having these dreams, these nightmares.

And this was his habit now. Every time he had the dreams he came to his grave. Stand there for what seemed like hours. Mostly until the sun rose. When the sun rose and dried the dew that had gathered on his feet, did he finally leave that mound of dirt.

This time though, he did something different. Instead of staring at the sword he had given Teagan, he grasped its hilt, feeling the smoothness of the leather on the handle.

In his mind he could almost feel the softness of her skin. The gentleness of her hands. He could see her bright blue eyes. Eyes that looked like the sky kissed by the sun. The red hair that had originally been his undoing. He could hear her laugh. He could hear her cry.

Above, his hawk let out a mourning screech. She felt Tristan's heart breaking.

Tristan let out a ragged sigh. Silently he pulled the sword out of the ground.

0o0o0o

Tristan's little walk into the graveyard did not go unnoticed. Arthur and Lancelot watched as Tristan again went to his grave.

"He's not going to get over it is he?"

"No, Lancelot. Not any time soon. He either needs to find her, or proof that she is indeed, dead."

"Even if he finds out either way, it isn't going to go well."

Lancelot felt his heart constrict. He never wanted to believe that Teagan was dead. Even when Aodh showed up at the gates four weeks ago.

Arthur looked down at his friend as he stood by the empty grave. They had spent weeks watching Tristan fall further into the abyss that he had created for himself. Something needed to be done.

Arthur made a decision. "Gather some men. Take him with you. See if you can't find her."

Lancelot nodded, starting to leave when Arthur's hand on his arm stopped him. Lancelot looked at his King.

"Take only those she trusts."

"But, Arthur, that's only a few of us."

* * *

A/N: Again I take that giant leap of faith. Reviews would be lovely. 


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

A/N: Hi all. Wanted to post this earlier than I planned because I have RL to attend to this weekend. UCK! And I wanted to work on a future chapter because a little birdie put the idea of 'ghosts' in my train wreck I call a head. And to be truthful, though I like what I have written (I have most of this done) I'm having serious doubts about it. It has take a definite darker turn, and I'm afraid that it will scare off those of you who have been faithful to me.

Anyways...

dtmitchell1974: addy - E-mail address. Can't tell you about the damage. But remember, what was done, can be undone. LOL!

dellis: Thank you! I aim to please. But, I hope you still think so in later chapters.

nitestar: Maybe...

Op: I'm sorry for your confused emotions. I hope things are better. But I'm not sure about things with them being pretty...

June Birdie: A few people seem to be confused. But none more than our hero. He's had it only to have it taken away.

Cardeia: I hade to post it quick. So many didn't like them passing that I had to make it better. Sort of. And you've hit it dead on. More feelings. And the only one who truly knows how our knights come back is Merlin. And he's keeping mum! Ghosts! Gah!

* * *

Teagan didn't know how long she had been there. It could have been days, it could have been weeks.

After another round of beatings, Teagan closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. As deeply as her cracked ribs would allow. She focused on the cool air as it touched her throat, working it's way over her battered body. The pain of breathing was sending tremors through her body.

Teagan willed her legs to stop shaking. She tensed, then physically released each muscle in her body, forcing it to relax as much as she could.

As she hung there, her mind drifted off to a distant place.

_It had been raining for days. Not a heavy rain, but a rain that drenches you to the very bone._

_Rain. Rain reminded her of the day she had buried Tristan. The day her life had shattered._

_It rained the day she visited his grave for the last time. Rained when she pushed the sword into the saturated ground. Next to his, the two blades stood, side by side._

_It rained the day she said goodby to her friends, leaving the gate fort at Hadrian's wall._

As she hung there, her mind drifted to a fallen knight. Drifted to several fallen knights.

She saw movement ahead of her, entering the clearing she was in. Picking her head up, she looked at the large man. He didn't look Saxon, and he didn't look Roman. Maybe, just maybe...

Teagan gathered what strength she could. "Help me..." She cried, hoping the man could hear.

As the big man turned to her, Teagan slipped into unconsciousness. She didn't feel herself being cut down. Nor did she feel the large arms pick her up and carry her away.

0o0o0o

Dagonet looked at the woman in his arms. Something was familiar about her. Something very familiar. Her dark red hair looked like it used to curl, and on her neck was a tattoo that looked like a dragon. Thinking this familiar, he peeked down the woman's neckline and his suspicions were confirmed. The tattoo ran down her chest. Quickly covering her up, he gently turned her face so he could see it better. Her eyes opened and were the clearest blue he had ever seen.

"Dag?" Came the choked whisper. The girl fell into a coughing fit then lapsed again into unconsciousness.

It hit him. "TRISTAN!" He was running out into the clearing. "TRISTAN!"

Gawain was nearest to Dagonet. "Sorry Dag, Tristan went ahead." He glanced at the woman that Dagonet was carrying. "What you got there? And just why do you want that scout?" He came closer a peered at her. Recognition was about to hit him like a ton of stone. "Dag? Do we know her?"

Dagonet nodded. "You best go get Lancelot. Then, go get Tris."

Gawain ran to find the knights, but was met by Lancelot carrying his own bundled woman. Seeing Dagonet, he let loose alow laugh. "Hey Dag, looks like we've a matching pair." Hefting the woman up a bit.

Dagonet came abreast to Lancelot. "This one's not mine."

"Why not? I'm sure she'll clean up nicely." Dagonet pull the girl's hair to the side, exposing a fair amount of the tattoo. Lancelot nearly dropped the one he was carrying. "Bloody hell, this isn't going to go well." He bent to get a closer look at her. "They both think the other is dead. Hell, she thinks you and I are dead. C'mon, let's get them back to the fort." Everyone present had hoped that they would find her. Just not like this.

The two men carried their bundles to the horses to await Tristan. Inwardly, Lancelot was dreading this. Tristan had shut himself down even further than before when he had returned and found her gone. And when that blasted horse of hers showed up, he was nearly unbearable now.

Suddenly, the blonde woman in his arms stirred. Opening her eyes, she started screaming, kicking and trying to set herself free. Lancelot found that he was having a hard time holding onto her. "Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you." She stopped screaming, but was struggling even harder. "I said hold still, I'm not going to hurt you. Dag, help me."

"Can't my friend. I'll not put Teagan down till Tristan gets here."

Lancelot tightened his hold on her and eventually she stopped struggling. Looking down at her, he realized that she had fallen asleep. "Great." He muttered.

Gawain entered the clearing again and brought his stallion and another horse next to Lancelot and Dagonet. "Can't find the scout. He probably went ahead. Brought another horse." He nodded toward Teagan. "When she wakes up, she'll want to ride alone." The knights agreed as they knew her well. "We best get going, if we're going to ride through the night. Give me Teagan, I'll hold her for a while."

Dagonet handed their friend to Gawain. He then swung onto his own mount and took the blonde woman from Lancelot. As the three knights made their way to the fort, they rode in companionable silence for most of the ride. Each thinking their won thoughts. Dagonet riding in front, then Gawain holding Teagan, with Lancelot in the rear watching for trouble.

The blond started stirring so Dagonet did his best to calm her. This time she wasn't screaming, and seeing that she wasn't on the ground and on a horse, she didn't struggle. "Where are you taking me?"

"To Hadrian's wall. We've a fort there."

"So you are not Saxons?"

"No, we are not." Dagonet could feel the tension let out in her. "What is your name?"

"Cassandra." Cass didn't want to offer any more information than she had to.

"Well, I'm Dagonet. Behind me is Gawain and then Lancelot."

Cass just nodded, not saying anymore. After a while, she leaned back into Dagonet and fell asleep to the soft cadence of the horse and Dagonet's breathing.

0o0o0o0o

Behind him, Gawain was having similar situation to Dagonet's.

Teagan had woken up before Cassandra had. She knew where she was heading and who she was with. Only she was having a hard time believing it.

"Put me down, Gawain."

"Ah, the lady is awake." He dropped a kiss on top of her head. "It is good to have you back with us Teagan."

"Put me down, Gawain."

"Sorry, love. Can't do it. At least not until we rest and see how badly you are injured." He wasn't about to let her down, Tristan was in a foul enough mood, he wasn't about to do anything to anger him more. He tightened his grip on Teagan just a bit more. He was beginning to wonder where that scout was all this time.

Teagan wasn't really feeling up to arguing, so she just spent the time looking around. Thinking that the back of the knight ahead of her looked familiar, she remembered that she thought she saw Dagonet. "Gawain?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is that Dag?"

"Yes, it is. And Lancelot is behind us." He tensed just a little, not sure what she would do. It had been a hectic few months. Tristan had reacted badly to returning. And finding Teagan gone just added to his stress. He had reverted back to his isolated self. Even more so. And temperamental. In the back of his mind, he felt that Teagan would react much the same way. "And Tris is somewhere ahead."

Teagan surprised Gawain. She was as calm as could be. "No, he's not. He's dead. And so are Dagonet and Lancelot." She held herself still, only taking a barest of breaths. This just couldn't be. They were dead. She helped bury them. Lancelot was cremated. There was nothing left of him but ashes and memories.

Lancelot took this as his cue to ride alongside Gawain. "Nope, here we are, in the flesh. It's so good to see you." He gave her his trademark smile, all teeth and twinkling eyes.

Teagan turned and gave Lancelot a long look. She couldn't help but smile at the handsome knight. He looked just as how she remembered him. Reaching her hand out toward him, he grasped it, giving it a squeeze. Releasing his hand, Teagan settled back into Gawain. "You know, I can ride a horse on my own."

This brought a laugh from the three knights as Dagonet turned his stallion around a waited for the others to catch up.

"Dagonet!" Cried Teagan. "I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so!"

Dagonet smiled at Teagan. "It is good to see you also."

"You didn't miss me?" This from Lancelot.

Teagan shrugged her shoulders. In doing so realized that they ached very much. "Why would I miss you? You just give me grief." But she was laughing. Sort of. She was tired and weak. She looked at Cassandra asleep in Dagonet's arms. "Be careful with her Dag. She's not been with the Saxons as long as I." She let out a loud yawn. Settling back, she let herself fall asleep in her friend's arms, not quite believing what she had seen. Maybe it was a dream and she was still strung up and with the Saxons.

0o0o0o0o

Tristan couldn't find anything that would hinder the knight's return to the fort. They hadn't found what they had been looking for. Just an abandoned Saxon camp. It hadn't looked like there were anyone alive, so he had passed it by, looking ahead. Deciding that he had better make an appearance, lest they think he ran off, he made his way back to the others. He wasn't quite prepared for what he saw.

Dagonet held in his lap, a tiny blonde woman. Gawain right behind him with one who had red hair. Red hair that brought a stirring to his heart. All three had these damned stupid grins on their faces. The two women were sleeping so didn't hear him ride up. "See you brought souvenirs."

Lancelot rode up to and passed him. "No man, these aren't for us." He was still grinning at the scout. "But you may be interested."

Tristan eyed the women warily. Shaking his head, he pulled his horse around only to have Gawain ride up alongside him.

"This one's for you." Gawain eyed his friend warily. Dagonet, the wiser, hung back and watched.

"Sorry, not interested." He spurred his mount to go faster, Gawain keeping pace. He turned to look at Gawain, ignoring the woman. The woman who had the red hair. Red hair that brought unbidden memories.

"Tristan. Stop." Gawain pulled his horse to a halt. The fool wasn't about to do this to her. "You really need to see her." He took in a breath. "It's Teagan."

That did it. Tristan turned his horse around and back to Gawain. "No. She's dead. We didn't find her."

"No, Tris. She's not." Gawain pulled back her hair to expose her neck. No one missed the sharp intake Tristan's breath.

For long moments, Tristan stared at her. Not sure to believe if she were real or not. Memories came flooding back, faster and faster. He kept his hands gripped on the horse's reins, fighting every urge he had to touch her. In the end, Gawain settle the matter.

"Take her, Tristan." Gawain urged his friend. Tristan shook his head. "It's still a long way to the fort. Take her. She's heavy and I need the rest." He reasoned. She wasn't heavy at all. He just wanted to give Tristan a reason to take her.

After what seemed forever, Tristan finally nodded.

Transferring Teagan onto Tristan's horse wasn't to difficult. Soon, she was settled in front of him with her head resting on his chest. Her hand on his side. Looking down at the sleeping woman in front of him, Tristan wondered at where she had been and how she had ended with Saxons. He also wondered why she had left. At the thought of returning to the fort and finding her gone, anger started to build. She had promised never to leave him. But she had gone. He also felt relief. Relief that she was still breathing, still living.

He had longed to have her with him again. But, now that she was, he wasn't sure he could accept it.

The knights didn't talk very much as they urged their mounts faster to try and reach the fort. The women didn't wake, and for this, Tristan was thankful. He wasn't sure just what he was going to say to Teagan.

But right now, he wanted to choke her.

* * *

A/N: Methinks that Tristan is becoming just a tad bit angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

A/N: Here you go folks. Another one done. I tried to get the various feelings in here. I hope I succeeded. I'm praying that it flows okay. And we get to see a tiny bit of Cassandra. 

I've done a little more research, so my wording may change a little in this story.

Winged Seraph, op: Thank you! Onward we go.

dtmitchell: Yup, he's one angry man. And confused to, I think. And no, he won't.

Marianna: I'm happy that you're surprised. That's what I'm here for. And Cassandra will be a subtle entrance. Though I'm not sure who she'll tackle. Suggestions are helpful and welcome!

Cardeia: Again, you give me hope. And inspiration. As quickly as you review, I wonder if I'm the only one addicted to the computer. Ah the wonders of having both a laptop and a PC. I'm not even home right now. I have printed your last review and it sits pinned near my computer.

But, I have worked hard on this chapter. And I'm hoping everyone can see at leaste a little of what Teagan is thinking. Gawain sees it, but the others are just being blockheads.

And Cardeia, here are your 'Ghosts!'

* * *

As it turned out, the knights had to stop. 

Teagan gave a sharp gasp as Tristan's horse stepped into an uneven spot in the ground. Which caused the animal to stumble, in turn, causing Tristan's arm to tighten around Teagan.

Teagan's eyes flew open with the pain in her ribs. Her fingers automatically gripping Tristan's cuirass.

Something wasn't right, she wasn't with Gawain anymore. Looking up, her eyes met Tristan's. She became rigid in his arms.

"Put me down." She hissed through gritted teeth. She tried scooting off the horse, but his arms held her firmly.

"No. You are hurt."

"I know that. Put me down." She started struggling to get away from his so much that he nearly lost his grip on her. Her struggling brought the attention of the other knights.

Cursing, Tristan stopped his horse, releasing his grip on Teagan. The moment his did, she slid from his horse and collapsed on the ground. Dismounting, he knelt down to her, trying look at her and not touch her at the same time. For some reason, his touch was agitating her so muchand it was confusing him.

As soon as Dagonet came closer, he jumped off his horse, running to Teagan. As he knelt down to her, Tristan stood and moved away. Far enough away that he wouldn't be a hindrance, but close enough that he could still see her.

0o0o0o

Teagan lay there, letting Dagonet wrap her ribs, her eyes never leaving Tristan. He looked the same, but she could see something different in his face. In it she saw an anger, and a sadness that she hadn't seen before. His eyes glittered with it.

Tearing her eyes away from Tristan, they wandered over to Lancelot, who was talking to Cassandra. Her lips curled into a small smile. Always after the woman, he was. His trip to the netherworld had not changed that. She briefly wondered if they even realized that they had died. Gazing at her friend, she understood why so many woman were after this man. He screamed masculinity. His dark hair and eyes. Eyes that could look into your soul if you let them. When Lancelot laughed, his eyes laughed. Teagan loved this man's eyes and was grateful that someone had thought to give him back.

And that body. He didn't walk, he sauntered. Though she had never seen him actually battle, she had seen him practice. No one could wield those two blades with as much force or precision than he.

Save Tristan, and she wasn't ready to think about him yet.

The only problem with Lancelot, was that he was a letch. He knew he was good-looking and played that to his advantage. One day, he was going to find a woman who didn't fall for his charms. A woman who was going to knock him off his feet. And when she did, Lancelot was going to shine.

Teagan gasped as Dagonet touched her ribs in a particularly sore spot. Her eyes caught movement. Tristan had seen her discomfort and was moving towards her.

"Sorry, love." Dagonet tried to be more gentle.

"S'alright Dag." Teagan hissed as the pain raced through her.

0o0o0o

Cassandra watched as Teagan tried to mount the extra horse the knights had brought, only to have him literally taken out of her hands by the one called Lancelot.

"Give me that horse. Let me go."

"No." All four knights said at once.

Cassandra looked from knight to knight and then to Teagan. They all stood close together, wills battling to dominate over each other. Cassandra felt she was in the presence of some very significant people.

Teagan's hands were on her hips and her face showing anger. Well, not anger, as her eyes betrayed her emotions. No, she wasn't angry at these men, Cass thought. She was frightened. Though why was a mystery. Teagan had never mentioned these men. In fact, she had rarely spoken at all. These large men obviously cared for her a lot, especially the two dark ones. They loved her very much. If one was not near her, the other was.

Cassandra sighed. What she wouldn't give to have someone care for her this way. Her tribe didn't believe in such emotions as love. Her people believed in violence. They took what they wanted. Usually by force.

"Let her ride alone." Gawain finally spoke.

Everyone looked at him, incredulous. "No. Her ribs. They need support."

Teagan's temper flared. Her hands turned into fists at her side. "I don't give a rat's ass about my damned ribs."

Gawain placed a calming hand on her arm. "Then ride with me."

"Why not me?" Lancelot looked hurt.

Teagan pointed to him, Dagonet and Tristan. "You are a figment of my imagination. A nice figment, mind you. But any moment, I'm going to wake up and find this all a dream."

Tristan just stood there, watching. There wasn't much he could do. There was nothing he wanted more than to see her safe. And right now to him, it would be on his horse, in front of him. But, he wouldn't force her into anything she didn't want.

Dagonet took a step to her. He watched as she took a backstep. He was beginning to realize something. Teagan was afraid of them. Himself included. He could see it in her face. He glanced at Tristan. If he could see her fear, surely the scout would. But Tristan's face showed nothing. He was very good at hiding what he truly felt.

"No, love. Were are real. We are here." He said softly, trying to calm her fear.

Teagan stepped back further into Gawain's arms. He was real to her. Solid. She shook her head at the three, her eyes showing her tiredness. "No. You are nothing but ghosts."

0o0o0o

The men gathered by the horses, away from the woman, lest they hear them talking about them. They all wanted Teagan to ride with them. 'To help with her injuries.' They said. Gawain didn't know what each man was thinking, he only knew that they were crowding her. And to him, Teagan looking like she was ready to bolt.

"She has to ride with somebody. She can't ride alone. She needs the support." Dagonet insisted.

Gawain knew this to be true.

Lancelot snorted. "Of course she does."

"But, she doesn't even want to be near us." This from Tristan. He sounded hurt.

Gawain nodded his head. "Exactly." So he compromised. "Let the women ride together."

"You're taking her side?" This from Lancelot. Arthur had charged him with leading this little mission. And upon finding Teagan, she had shunned them all. For some reason, she was afraid of them. He didn't know why, but since she had refused to be with Tristan, he had been hoping she would stay with him.

Like Tristan, Lancelot had been worried about the redhead. His heart had nearly given out when her horse, Aodh, showed up at the gates. Without her. He had been disappointed in finding her gone. He missed her company. Always calling him a letch. Glancing over to her, he saw her frail, broken. He wanted to comfort her, to make everything better for her.

Gawain stood to his full height. "Yes. I am."

"Why?" All three knights looked at him expectantly.

"It is so obvious. The last she saw of you three was in the ground. Dead. You, Lancelot, were nothing but ashes. And now you all are running above the ground like nothing has happened."

He paused, taking a breath. Looking at his friends, his own temper was rising. Dagonet was okay, but the other two, they were acting like they had been slighted. Wronged in some way. They wanted Teagan's undivided attention and she wasn't ready to give it.

None of them spoke, but Dagonet hung his head ashamed. He got it. He was beginning to wonder if it had been wise for Arthur to send them on this mission. Oh, he understood Tristan's presence. The silent man had been hurting inside since his return. Tristan needed to know what had happened to Teagan, that much was obvious. But this was not going as it had been hoped.

But Lancelot? He was close to the girl also. They were such good friends. And maybe Arthur thought that sending him would help Teagan's own return. He shook his head. He just didn't know.

Gawain continued for the benefit of Tristan and Lancelot. "This must be confusing to her, having you back. Especially seeing you." He gestured to Tristan. "I know you are hurting. But so is she."

He sighed, heavily. "You can't force her to accept you three. If you do, she will run."

0o0o0o

As Cassandra looked around her surroundings, she was constantly drawn to the knights. And Teagan. She was connected to them, this she knew. And the way Teagan reacted to the one they called Tristan, she knew it was more than a simple connection.

She had overheard them talking about 'coming back.' Though back from what, Cass didn't know. Judging from everyone's reactions, this was not the reunion that everyone had hoped for. Teagan had mentioned 'ghosts.' But these huge men did not look like ghosts to her. She smiled at the remembered feeling of Dagonet at her back. No, he was solid, that much she knew.

"You don't want to go back. Do you?"

Teagan was glad that she was sitting in front of Cass. She didn't want the younger woman to see her face. "No." As she said this, her eyes were fixed on the knight in front of her.

"Oh my! He's the..." She started.

"Stop, Cass. Don't say another word." She interrupted. "You speak it, even in a whisper, he will hear it."

Cassandra tightened her hold of the woman in front of her. This woman she hoped to call her friend one day. She gave Teagan an embrace that she hoped would give her some comfort.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope it went well, that maybe you can see why she's skittish. 


	4. Chapter 4

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good... 

A/N: I just heard that one of my favorite radio personalities died of lung cancer Sunday May 22, 2005. If any of you live in the Baltimore area you know Lopez of 98 Rock. Not only was he a funny, funny man, he was the ultimate liberal. I've listened to him every morning since moving here from Cali in 1998. So if any of you know who he is, give him a shout out while he watches us all. You Rock Lopez!

BTW: It seems our little Teagan has missed a few things while she had been away.

* * *

Marianna: You see, everyone is confused about their return. Even the knights themselves. Old stories have Merlin as a sorcerer. I'm sort of playing on that.

Cardeia: Ah, yes, she needs to heal. And so does someone else. But there is just one more secret to get out. And there will be a showdown. Just not the one everyone is thinking. Life just may be a bit bumpy for them. It would be too boring if it weren't!

* * *

Jols ran into the fortress hall, breathless. "Arthur!" He called. Coming to rest his arms on the great round table.

He had gotten word from the sentries that there were riders headed to the fort. Running to the lookout to see for himself, he broke into a smile when he spied the riders. Though they were too far away to be certain, he thought he recognized the tall shape of Dagonet. But there were five horses when only four had left, nearly a fortnight past.

He was about to shout again when Arthur emerged from his rooms, fixing his tunic front and Guinevere behind him looking equally rumpled.

"What is it Jols?" Arthur asked, just a bit grumpily. He wasn't to happy about being interrupted.

The squire chuckled. At least one of the great knights was happy with his woman.

Vanora had been giving Bors hell since Dagonet had left. He'd even taken to spending a night or two in the stables. Jols had tried to talk to the man to find out what had happened, but the great boor of a man had only laughed. And Vanora wasn't talking.

The entire fort knew what Tristan's problem was. Just about everyone had felt sorry for him, but he only sulked more. He was such an angry man. Jols had begun to think that it had almost been peaceful without him around.

Even Galahad was having difficulties. Sage had wanted him to start taking over more of the care of baby Briac, but the young knight balked. Not having been very receptive to being a father in the first place, he wasn't quite ready for it now. Though Jols had to give him some credit. He spent a good bit of time with the child now, doing things that other fathers had done with their sons. Sage wanted for Briac and herself to move into Galahad's rooms, so he could start spending nights with the child. Though he was growing closer to sage, Galahad wasn't ready for them to move in.

And Gawain just made things worse for his brother. For that's what they were, brothers, they were that close. He flirted with Sage endlessly, knowing Galahad wouldn't like it at all. Even going so far as to say that Sage could move in with him.

Looking at his commander, his King, he smiled. Yes, life was good for this man right now.

"There are riders, sir." He said, still out of breath.

Arthur looked up from where he was tying his breeches together. "Is it them?"

"I'm pretty sure. There are five horses. If it is them, they have brought someone back."

Guinevere let out a small gasp. Maybe they found the woman. She had only met the Lady Teagan a few times. But the poor woman had been so distraught and withdrawn. She doubted that Teagan remembered much of that last month she was there.

Arthur looked up to the sky, giving a prayer of thanks. At least his men were safe. And maybe they had Teagan with them. He prayed that they did.

"Thank you, Jols. We'll be right up to the wall." He reached his hand back to Guinevere feeling her soft hand in his. He squeezed it lightly. "Come my love, let us go see if it is, indeed, our knights returned home." His eyes twinkled with hope.

She smiled sweetly at him. It was good to see him happy. He had been so very sad at the loss of his men, especially Lancelot. He had almost lost himself, his grief was so great. That was why she had beseeched her father to help him. She had no idea he would bring back the others. They were back for a reason, he had said. Each one for a different reason. Her father had said that the souls of these men did not rest. And that their time on this world was not over. Not yet.

She would never tell another soul this. What her father had done. She would never tell Arthur. He would think it interfering.

"Yes, Arthur, lets go see."

0o0o0o

Arthur, Guinevere and Jols stood on the battlements watching until the riders approaching came into view better.

Above, as Tristan's hawk screeched, they knew that it was, indeed, the knights returning.

After taking a quick headcount, Arthur let out a breath. All his men that had left were there. And it looked as though their errant woman was with them. Plus one other. Six total.

The group became larger as it approached. Tristan taking the lead, Lancelot, the two women, then Dagonet and Gawain taking up the rear.

Lancelot let up a wave as he spotted Arthur high up on the wall.

Arthur returned the gesture, smiling as he led Guinevere down into the courtyard.

0o0o0o

Arthur's presence in the courtyard brought a crowd to watch the return of the knights. Though few of the fort's inhabitants were told what this mission was, most present hoped that it had gone well. All worried when they left. And all hoped that they all returned safe.

All watched as the knights and the two women came into the courtyard gates. The men looked sullen, unhappy. Teagan looked like she was in pain. The woman behind Teagan looked worried.

Guinevere was the first to notice Teagan's appearance. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her. "Arthur, she looks so pale."

He agreed. "She must've had a hard time of it then." The young woman looked like she had been severely abused. Her hair was dirty and matted. It was hard to tell that it had once been a vibrant, red, curly 'mess' as she called it. Her face was what caught his eyes the most though. It was gaunt, thin. Her eyes held such dark circles that it looked like she had black eyes. They looked haunted. She sat hunched on the horse, clutching her ribs. Arthur assumed that they were broken by the way she was holding them. His heart went out to her, that's what she looked like, broken.

Arthur watched as Tristan filed past on his horse, inclining his head to his commander before entering the stables. Not a word spoken. His face as unreadable as always.

Lancelot being next, dismounted, handing his horse to Cir, the head stableman.

"Arthur." He said by way of greeting. "It's not good." He muttered, turning to await the others.

Gawain had ridden in next with Teagan and the blonde beside him. His face, like the others, was grim, his eyes catching Arthur's before going back to Teagan. Sliding off his horse, he moved to Teagan's helping the blonde off first.

"Her name is Cassandra." Lancelot said to Arthur.

After Cassandra was on the ground, Gawain reached up to Teagan, carefully holding her in her underarms. When her feet touched the ground, he stepped away, giving her a chance to get her bearings.

Everyone present watched as Teagan stumbled a bit, catching Gawain by the arm. No one missed her hiss of pain.

Dagonet was last, dismounting to also stand beside Arthur and Guinevere. All he could do was look defeated.

Arthur clapped him on the back. "Good to have you all back, Dag." He gestured to Teagan. "Will she be alright?" He watched as she grasped Gawain's hand, holding it tight.

"I don't know. As far as I can tell, she's been beaten. Her ribs have been broken, but they have been wrapped." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "The other fares better."

Guinevere looked at the two women, wondering what had happened to them. She didn't know Teagan very well, but the knights seemed to love her. Even Arthur.

Arthur came forward stopping in front of Teagan and Gawain. He smiled as he noticed Cassandra slide behind the two, almost afraid.

"Teagan, it's so good to have you back." He resisted the urge to embrace her. He knew she was in pain and didn't want to further injure her.

"Thank you, Arthur." She stood a little straighter. "But, right now, I'd like nothing more than a bath." She gave a slight bow to him, grasping Cassandra's hand, leading the way to the baths.

"Of course. When you are done, your room will have been made ready."

Everyone present watched as she left the courtyard.

Even Tristan watched from the entrance of the stables.

Arthur clapped Lancelot on the back. "Come, friend. Tell me what happened."

0o0o0o

After Teagan and Cassandra had soaked in the baths for a long while, Cass went to the infirmary first to have Dagonet look at her wounds.

Cass had minor bruising and several cuts on her back that looked like whip marks, but the young woman wouldn't say.

She flinched as Dagonet put salve on the cuts to sooth the pain. Though she felt the pain, not even a whimper came out of her mouth.

Looking at her, Dag saw that she was quite pretty. She was very tiny, with blonde hair, plaited in several places. She had blue eyes that bordered on grey. But the thing he noticed about her was that she was quiet. Not much passed her lips.

"I noticed your plaits. Are you from Sarmatia?" He wanted to know more about her.

"No." Was all she said, but smiled as she did so. He had been so kind to her, but she wasn't ready to share her heritage.

Dagonet frowned. "You aren't going to tell me. Are you?"

Again she smiled. "No."

Dagonet opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by Teagan entering the infirmary.

Cassandra scooted off the small cot where she had been sitting, moving close to Teagan. "Are you better?"

Teagan smiled. An honest smile. "I'll be fine, Cass."

Cassandra hugged the other woman. "That's good. Will you do something for me?"

"Absolutely." Teagan said, drawing back.

A worried expression came over Cass's features. "Please don't tell them. I'm not ready." She jerked her thumb to Dagonet. "He's asking where I'm from."

Teagan eyes met Dag's who was looking at her intently. "Only when you are ready." She understood why she didn't tell people who she was.

Cassandra looked grateful. "Thank you!" She whispered and flew out of the room.

No doubt to their room, Teagan guessed. She understood why Cass didn't say much. But, in her heart, she knew that Arthur, his men and their women would love Cass. Cassandra had been such a help to her while she was held captive. There to give her water, clean out her wounds and help stop the bleeding. She would never tell that Cass had paid a price to help keep her alive.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she moved slowly to Dagonet, sinking onto the cot that Cassandra had only moments before vacated. Lifting her tunic, she waited for Dagonet to rebound her ribs.

The small bed dipped with his heavy weight. "So, tell me about Cassandra." He said as he started to wind the long piece of linen around her middle.

"I can't Dag. It is her story to tell."

Teagan gazed at this large man who was so gentle. She brought her hand to caress his face as she had all those months before. Here was a man who had the patience of saints. He rarely ever raised his voice in anger, even when dealing with the actions of Bors.

She watched him smile as she caressed his cheek, her fingers gently tracing the scar she found there. "You are real." She said softly.

"Yes. I am." His voice was low, almost like thunder. He tied off the length of linen. "I'm finished.

Teagan let her arms fall with the tunic she wore. She looked at him intently. "Are you happy to be back? What was it like?"

Dagonet clasped her hands in his. "I'm happy. Well, as much as I can be." His look took on one of confusion. "I don't remember what it was like. Sleeping I guess."

She reveled in the warmness of his hands, the roughness of his skin. "What do you remember?"

He shrugged. "I remember falling in the ice. Then waking up in my own bed. Arthur says that we showed up at the gates." He shook his head. "I don't remember that." He looked at her with honest eyes. "I don't want to remember."

Leaning forward, Teagan gave him a kiss on the cheek. Standing, she gave a wince as a sharp pain hit her ribs.

"You really should rest." He said, getting up from the cot.

Teagan stood tall in front of Dagonet. "I will. Is there anything more you can do for my ribs?"

He raked a big hand over his head. "No." He wished he could give her something for the pain, but he really didn't know what. He wanted her to stay in bed, but knew she would never listen. She was too strong willed and restless to do that.

She suddenly threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tight. She smiled. Yes, he was back, as solid as before.

"I'm glad you're back, Dag. I've missed you."

She gave him a wave as she left the infirmary, intent on finding Lancelot. It wasn't to painful to see Dagonet. Maybe it would be the same with him.

0o0o0o

It wasn't hard finding Lancelot. All Teagan had to do was head to the tavern.

Walking in there was like walking into her past. A past that she realized that she loved very much.

The familiar sounds hit her ears, almost like music. There was laughter, cries of anger at losing a game of dice, the drunken singing. Teagan missed the singing the most. It never failed. Some drunken sop would end up singing. Mostly a lewd and raucous song. Or sometimes a sad ballad, of someone losing a loved one or missing home.

Teagan also missed the smells. Some were unsavory, while most were not. Right now, she could smell a stew. Slowly cooking over the large hearth she knew was in the back. The smell of fresh baked bread hung in the air. He stomach started to grumble, she was hungry and the smells made it worse.

And Teagan had to admit, even the smell of old ale and wine was a welcome one.

Smiling, Teagan looked around. The place was packed to the very walls full of people. She didn't see any Roman soldiers. Which probably explain why there wasn't any fighting.

No, she took that back. There would probably be some fighting. You couldn't have this many drunk men and not have at least one squabble.

Again looking around, she wasn't surprised at the different cultures of people Arthur had let live in his home. For this is what this fort became, his home. And Arthur had the kindest heart she had seen in such a long time. There were Britons, Roman and even a woad or two here at the tavern. She even spied some that looked Saxon. Her heart gave a leap. Maybe she should tell Cassandra. Maybe it would help her be more at home here.

Finally, she saw Lancelot. He was standing at the bar with his back to her. He was alone.

Again she squared her shoulders. She needed to squelch another ghost.

As she made her way to the bar, she said hello to the few people she recognized, carefully avoiding the knight's table. Looking over in it's direction, she saw that it was still there. Still holding several of it's occupants. Two of them, Gawain and Galahad, were already drunk.

Teagan knew that she would again sit with these men, but not this night. Tonight, she would tell her best friend, no her brother, that she loved him and that she had missed him. For the entire ride back to the fort, Teagan had taken the time to think about each one of these men she had befriended, to figure out what each meant to her. She had decided that Lancelot was more her brother than her friend.

Silently, she slipped her arms around Lancelot. She was welcomed when he circled his own arms around hers.

He slowly turned himself around on the stool so he sat facing her.

"Hello there, love. Was wondering how long you could stay away from this place." He smiled his smile, his eyes twinkling as he did.

Teagan couldn't help but respond to that smile, she returned it. Dropping her arms, her smile faltered. She looked at the ground, suddenly finding it interesting.

"I'm sorry, Lancelot." She muttered.

"For what." He reached out, his hand cupping the back of her head, drawing her close to him.

"For treating you so badly. It is just hard for me understand that you are back." She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. "I just missed you so much." She inhaled deeply, taking in his deep, musky scent. He smelled of leather. Quietly, she let out a small sob. Yes, she had missed him so very much.

Lancelot's heart melted, he hugged her closer to him, resting his cheek on the top of her head, gently stroking her hair.

"I missed you also, Teagan. I missed you very much."

* * *

A/N: I have a question: How savage are the Saxon's? In your opinion? 


	5. Chapter 5

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

blueskiesrusty: Dude! You are so right. But no kissing and making up as of yet. Tristan is about to have a giant bombshell dropped onto his gorgeaus head.

dmitchell: Thank you for your view on the Saxons. I feel sort of better with what I'm about to do. Sort of.

Cardeia: I still think of your words 'What you create is yours alone and the possibilities are endless.' But, I'm still not so sure that dark is good. Hence the reason I sat on this for a few days. Just so you know, I treasure your responses to this thing. I feel as thought you have been honest in your reviews. And know that I use your reviews to help better my story.

* * *

A/N: Some have mentioned that it's moving to fast. No, it's not, really. Remember that they were only about a day out from the fort. And so far, they've only been back for a day. I purposely leave out some stuff because, hey if you're reading or writing this stuff, you've all got one heck of an imagination. Use these 'holes' to insert your own scenes, your own dialogue, your own feelings.

* * *

That said, keep in mind that these first few chapters have only covered a few days. And this one covers about five, maybe six days. And I've hinted big-time, maybe you all can guess. 

0o0o0o

Tristan was the last one to enter the fortress hall. Today, he didn't want to be around his fellow knights. Today, he wanted to be alone. Oh, he was alone most of the time. But this time would be different. Today, there would be pity glances. Pity words designed to comfort him.

Tristan didn't want pity. Tristan didn't want his friends telling them they were sorry that things hadn't gone the way it had been planned. Nothing ever went as planned in Tristan's life anyway. Finally, he gave up trying.

No, Tristan didn't want pity. He wanted answers. And if he wanted answers, he'd have to be patient. And that was one thing Tristan wasn't anymore. Patient.

As he entered the hall, it became silent. Deathly silent. Even the breathing stilled.

Ignoring the silence around him, he quickly glanced around the room, mentally seeing who was present.

And who wasn't.

"You don't have to stop talking about me just because I walked into the room." He muttered as he grabbed a hunk of bread from the buffet and taking his seat.

Everyone present eyed him warily, most wondering what the scout was thinking. No one ever knew what he was thinking. He was that hard to read. Even today. And after the events of the past few days, one would think that Tristan would show some emotion, even anger. He did not.

Lancelot was one of those who didn't even want to know what Tristan was thinking about. Knowing him, it could be anything. From the weather, to his next meal, to Teagan. Not necessarily in that order.

Lancelot let out a ragged sigh. He had wished she would take to things better than she had. They had spent the remainder of last night talking. Talking about what he had done while she was away. How he felt about being back at the fort.

Teagan hadn't said much about her captivity. She mentioned how she had been captured, how long she thought she had been with that band of Saxons. She even talked about the various beatings she had endured. Teagan had even talked a little about Cassandra. He had been telling Arthur and the rest when Tristan walked in.

But, Lancelot knew she had left out bigger parts of her story. She wasn't telling the whole thing.

Arthur cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Now that we're all here, we've got a report of an unidentified group pestering some villages northeast of here."

Lancelot took a bite of the bread he had been holding. "What do you mean 'pestering'?" He said, his mouth full.

Arthur addressed the room. "Attacking. But not killing. Stealing provisions mostly. And cattle."

"Do you know who they are?" This from Galahad, who finally got his mind off Tristan.

Gawain cuffed him on the back of the head. Which was telling of his arm reach as there was a chair separating the two. "He said unidentified, you stupid git."

"Ow! Stop that." Galahad said as glared at his friend.

Most of the rest of the room just ignored the exchange. This was common enough for them.

Even Bors was silent. His mind wasn't on the men in this room. And he was tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Vanora had kept him up most of the night. He just grunted at them, taking another drink of his warm ale.

Arthur shook his head. He truly felt that he was babysitting children at times. Not grown men.

"I was thinking that maybe we should go and check it out. Since Lancelot, Dagonet, Gawain and Tristan just returned yesterday, it leaves Bors and Galahad to go. And myself. We need the let the others rest."

Galahad was silent, staring at Arthur. He didn't really want to go, but would if asked.

Bors' eyes twinkled. It would do him good to get away. His wife was driving him crazy. Taking another pull from his cup, he was about to speak up when he was interrupted by another voice.

"I'll go."

All eyes turned to Tristan, who was pulling apart his piece of bread, his gazed focused on the table. His bread lay uneaten in several tiny bits. Feeling all eyes on him, he looked up and shrugged.

Tristan knew that he was the only one who could do this mission. He was faster and quieter. He could get in, assess the damage and report back to Arthur without letting anyone know he had been there.

Lancelot looked at his friend, concerned. "Tristan." He was met by an angry glance.

"You just came back. Are you sure you want to do this?" The scout really was the best for this. Arthur just hated to see him pushing himself so much. He knew for a fact that he hadn't slept last night. He didn't tell the others, but Tristan had spent the entire night at the cemetery.

Tristan nodded to his commander, getting up from his seat. "I'm ready."

All eyes watched in silence as he strode out the hall's door.

0o0o0o

It was Lancelot who found Tristan. He wasgetting ready, leaving within the hour. He stood leaning against the stable wall, watching the scout.

Tristan had glanced up as Lancelot walked into the stable, them promptly ignored the man, getting his gear ready. He didn't want pity, much less this man's. Out of all the knights, Lancelot was the one he had been closest to. He understood Tristan's need for solitude and his blood lust and never questioned it. Oh, Lancelot joked about it, but not to the point where Tristan wanted to beat him.

It was Lancelot to whom he had talked about his childhood, his home. It was with Lancelot that Tristan had spent many hours on watch with. It was through Lancelot that he began to trust his fellow knights all those years ago.

It was Lancelot to whom he had confided in about Teagan.

It was Lancelot to whom Teagan had gone to.

No, he didn't want Lancelot's pity.

Lancelot grabbed a piece of straw, chewing on it as he watched his friend. Things certainly weren't going well for him. And as usual, Tristan wasn't talking about it. He was pushing himself to the breaking point. And if Tristan did break, it would me one hell of a mess.

Lancelot didn't want Tristan to reach that point. It had happened once before and they nearly lost him.

He stopped chewing on the straw. "Tristan, you don't have to go."

"Someone has to." He didn't even look up.

Lancelot's eyes flashed concern. "Bors was willing to go. Don't do this to yourself."

Now Tristan did look up. His face unreadable. "Do what?"

"Run."

"I'm not running." He turned back to his horse, adjusting the strap. He wasn't running. Just doing what needed to be done. His job.

Lancelot snorted. "Do not lie to yourself."

"I'm not." The indifference was heavy in his voice.

Now Lancelot was starting to get angry. He shoved himself away from the wall. "You are. And so is Teagan."

At the mention of Teagan's name, Tristan stiffened.

Lancelot didn't miss it. "Give it time. It's only beena fewdays."

Tristan pulled the strap on his horse's saddle tight. Too tight as the animal reached around and butted him in the chest.

"She's afraid of me." Lancelot could hear the defeat in his voice. He quietly mounted his horse and left the stables, not saying another word.

0o0o0o

It was past midday when Teagan woke up. Looking over to the other bed, she noticed that Cassandra wasn't there. Not worried, she got up, pulling on a loose fitting gown over her shift. Her breeches and tunic would have to wait until her ribs either healed or she could bend enough to put them on.

When she left the fort, she had left all her belongings with Gawain. And being the good friend that he was, had kept it for her. For this, Teagan was grateful, she didn't need to buy anything really new. He had even had the good sense to put it back into her old room. Which had been made available to her upon her arrival at the fort. And she didn't mind sharing with Cass.

Actually, no one knew just what to do with Cassandra. She didn't really want to be left alone. In the end, it was decided she share a room with Teagan. 'To get the young woman accustomed with fort life.' Well, that's what Teagan tried to tell herself anyway. In truth, she didn't want to be alone either.

Her first trip out of her room, she decided to visit Vanora.

Vanora was happy to see her. Again wanting her to work at he tavern. Teagan agreed, but only a few nights a week. Though she missed the work, she knew Dagonet would be furious with her should she start work right away, while she was still injured. And truthfully, she wasn't ready for that just yet.

As she wandered to the armory to fetch her bow, her mind ran through the events of the past few days.

On one hand she was happy to have been rescued from those Saxons. It had been a brutal few months. Daily beatings. And when they realized that she was pregnant...Teagan shivered, trying to push back memories of her capture. Steeling her mind, she refused to go there. She wanted to forget.

But, Teagan wondered if she would be able to forget that event, here at the fort where she was reminded of it every day.

Forcing her mind off those events, they strayed to those of her friends she had thought perished. And one other. Again Teagan tried to push back thoughts, but they just wouldn't go. Tristan's face kept coming back to her.

Tristan. Teagan was having a hard time accepting that he was truly back. Lancelot had died that same day and he was back. This she had no trouble accepting. But when Tristan had died? Well, something had died within her also. Part of her soul was gone. She felt her heart constrict with the memory of his face when she pushed away from him. He had looked so hurt. She pushed that thought out of her mind.

Then she smiled. Lancelot.

Being with Lancelot was like putting on an old pair of boots. Worn and comfortable. That's what Lancelot was. Comfortable. It was only a matter of time before he tried to con her into his bed.

Still smiling, she realized that she was at the armory. In her haste to find her bow, she failed to notice the sword as it stood propped up against the wall, nearly hidden by the straw.

Teagan had grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows to head to the practice area. Running into Cassandra, she decided to give her a short tour of the fort ontheir way.

It didn't take long, Teagan pointing out the various areas along the way. Neither woman failed to notice the looks that the forts various occupants were giving them. There were many faces that Teagan did not recognize. Many people whom Arthur had welcomed into his home.

Shaking her head at Arthur's generosity and thinking that one day it would be his undoing, they found themselves at the practice area at the back of the fort.

Teagan should have realized that she wouldn't be able to practice when she had to have Cass adjust her quiver on her back. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. 'Pain was good. It let you know you were alive.' Now where did that thought come from?

"Teagan, you shouldn't be doing this. Weren't you told to rest?" There was concern inCassandra's voice.

Teagan smiled at Cass, a genuine smile. "Of course, but I never listen to that lot."

"You'll see." Was all Cassandra said, sitting on the nearest bench.

Teagan took a stance, facing the target which was only fifty paces away. For her, it was an easy shot.

Or would have been if she could raise her bow past her waist.

Cursing loudly, Teagan rested her bow, then tried again. Only to find that her arms would not raise any higher than her waist.

Letting out more colorful curses, Teagan plopped down next to a laughing Cassandra.

"See? I told you."

"Oh shut up." Muttered Teagan as the two woman sat and watched Gawain and Galahad practice sparring.

0o0o0o

They weren't evenly matched, these two. Gawain towered above Galahad standing, so he was at an advantage over the younger man at the start. And Gawain was stronger. Being the more muscled of the two, he often used it against Galahad while sparring. Or wrestling.

And right now, Gawain was in the process of pissing off Galahad. He had been teasing him unmercifully about Sage for weeks. Sage wanted more from Galahad, but he just wasn't biting. So being the good friend that he was, Gawain decided to goad him into action.

"So, how is the little woman?" Gawainasked as he swung at Galahad.

Galahad blocked the attack, pushing his friend away. "She is not a little woman."

Gawain chuckled, rubbing his beard with thought. "No. You're right. Sage has got some nice, rounded curves."

Galahad attacked again, but Gawain was waiting to block. He never had to work hard when sparring with Galahad. He was bigger, stronger and faster than the younger man.

Galahad was angry. Using his anger, he spun around, lifting his sword. This time, Gawain wasn't ready and the tip of the blade caught his arm.

"Watch what you say man." He sneered as Gawain stopped to inspect the cut on his arm.

But he wasn't angry, in fact, he was still laughing. "Tell me why I shouldn't. You don't bother with her." Gawain said poking his new wound. 'Another trip to Dag's.' He thought wryly.

Movement caught his eye. Looking up he saw the two women move towards them. They must have seen the whole thing.

Gawain poked Galahad in the chest, bringing his attention to the women."Then there's Teagan." He waggled he eyebrows.

Galahad stopped dead. His arms fell to his sides, his mouth open. "You must have a death wish."

Gawain didn't have a chance to respond as Cassandra and Teagan were upon them. Teagan taking his arm to inspect the cut.

Her face broke into a grin. "Galahad, if you wanted to do some damage, you need put more into your swing." She said, poking Gawain's arm, making him twitch.

"Ow! Woman." Gawain laughed over her head. "Yeah, pup, put more umph into it."

Galahad moved to attack Gawain, but was stilled by Cassandra as she put her hand on his chest.

"Now you two stop acting like children."

Everyone stood still, even Teagan, at the tone of the blonde woman's voice. It was firm, commanding. It held a strength belittling the size of her body. She surprised everybody.

Quietly, Cassandra took Gawain's hand, leading him out of the practice area.

As the two were leaving, they met Sage carrying Briac into the area. Turning, Gawain gave an exaggerated kissing movement at Galahad, earning him a slap in the arm from Cass.

Teagan watched as Galahad's face lit up at the sight of his son. Lancelot had said that he was warming up to being a father. And the look on his face told Teagan that he was indeed. Lancelot had said that Galahad had taken to doing things with Briac, even taking the boy for a ride on his warhorse. Lancelot had said that they were gone most of the day, just the two of them.

"Hello Teagan." Sage said as she handed the baby off to Galahad. "It's good to have you back. This lot is insufferable. I don't know how you did it." Though she was smiling as she said it.

Teagan let out her own soft laugh, her eyes on the baby. Her heart clenching. "Lots of wine, Sage. Lots of wine."

Galahad noticed the look Teagan was giving the baby. Thinking that she wanted to hold Birac, he held the boy out to her. "Go Ahead, Teagan."

Teagan took an involuntary step backward. "No thank you." She whispered.

Galahad insisted. "Come on. It's been a while since you've held him."

Squelching her immediate fear, Teagan took the baby in her arms, resting her cheek on his head. She inhaled deeply, taking in the smell that was a baby. Gently, she rubbed her cheek over his head.

"I love the feel of a baby's hair. It's so soft." She whispered as tears fell unnoticed from her eyes.

0o0o0o

After a wile, Galahad and Sage took Briac away, to feed him supper. Teagan looked around, not sure of what to do. It was getting dark and she realized that she hadn't eaten all day. Thinking about it, she wasn't hungry.

Sinking to the ground, she let her mind go back. Go back to a place she didn't want to revisit. Letting the tears fall, she didn't hear Arthur as he sat next to her in the grass.

Carefully he pulled Teagan into his embrace. He held her as her tears fell and her body wracked with sobs. Gently he tried to soothe her. His voice low and gentle.

Arthur was sure she didn't even realize where she was, so wasn't surprised when she startled at his voice.

"It's okay, Teagan." He said into her hair. "It will be alright."

Teagan pulled away from Arthur, her face puffy, her eyes full of sadness. "No. It won't." Her body heaved with a sob. "I've done something awful." Was barely a whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He voice still soft. He didn't want to frighten her off. He needed her to talk. He had already heard the entire story from Cassandra. But needed to hear it from her. That was why he sought her out this evening.

Arthur gave that tiny woman credit. First, she had come to him, telling her story. Telling Arthur that she was Saxon and asking to stay at the fort.

Then knowing that Teagan would be angry at her, she then told Arthur of how she met Teagan and the horrors that followed.

At first, Cassandra thought that Arthur would be angry or hateful because of the treatment that Cassandra's people had inflicted on this woman they called their sister. But Arthur assured her that he never punished the many for the deeds of the few. To which Cass was greatly relieved.

Now, as Arthur sat holding this sister of theirs, his heart was breaking. So, he was surprised when Teagan nodded at his question.

Very quietly, Teagan began her story, starting with the day she left the fort all those months ago, in the rain.

Again, as Arthur listened to Teagan, his anger grew at the men who could do this evil thing to such a person as she.

When Teagan finished her tale, Arthur completely understood why she avoided Tristan the way she had. He just prayed to God that she would find the strength to tell him herself.

It was not meant to be.

0o0o0o

It was late one night and Teagan again had trouble sleeping. She hadn't been sleeping right since she came back. In fact, she hadn't slept properly since the day she left the fort. Slipping her cloak over her shift, she slipped out her door and stood at her balcony, looking over the fort.

The sound of Teagan coming out of her door so late at night, alarmed Gawain, who had just come in form the tavern. Slipping on hisown cloak, he joined her at the balcony.

"What are you doing out here so late?" He said looking intently at her. She looked so tired, there were dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine, Gawain. I just can't sleep." She yawned. "Cass snores."

Gawain chuckled. Both were silent for a while, just looking out over the wall.

"Gawain?"

"Hmmm?"

"How did they come back?" This was no more than a whisper.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "No one knows for sure. They just showed up at the gate one night. Some say Merlin had his hand in it. And Guinevere isn't talking."

Teagan had heard of the mighty Woad, Merlin. She had heard tales of his dark magic. She could believe that he had brought her friends back. She thought that she would have to speak to Guinevere find out how it came to be that they came back.

Gawain let out a laugh, startling her. "You should have see them. It was raining. And here are these three men, naked, standing at the font gate. Lancelot shouting to be let in." He laughed harder at the memory. "I thought Galahad was going to wet himself."

"Why do you pick on Galahad so?"

"Ah, I just like to tease him. He's been acting like he's got a stick up his arse for a while."

"What about Sage?"

"Pretty girl she is."

"Gawain." There was warning in her voice.

"I'm not after her if that's what you think. Galahad just won't admit to himself that he fancies her."

"That's good. I wouldn't want to hurt you. And Galahad is a big boy. He can take care of himself." Teagan stepped closer to Gawain, enjoying the warmth his body gave. She hooked her arm into his.

"Tell me what's going on with Guinevere. I thought she was Arthur's woman."

He nodded. "Arthur married her. Lancelot doesn't know quite what to do. He's attracted to her, but won't do anything because of Arthur. It's tearing his heart in pieces."

Suddenly, Teagan hugged him tight. "Thank you, Gawain."

"For what?" Pulling back, he bent lower to look into her face.

She smiled, giving him a light kiss on his nose. "You have always been there for me."

He brought her into his arms again, holding her tight. "I will always be here for you."

0o0o0o

Tristan had been gone for five days. For three of those days he followed a scraggly band of Picts, who only numbered eight men. He easily could have picked them off, effectively stopping the trouble they were causing. But, he decided to leave them alone. They weren't doing to much damage, only stealing to keep themselves alive. Tristan had even approached them, saying that if they could make their way to the fort, they would be welcome to stay and try and make a life for themselves.

In fact, Tristan had surprised himself with that act. He had spent the better part of the day talking with the leader of these Picts.

Tristan cursed Arthur. That man was starting to rub off on him.

Now, nearing the fort, he was filled with apprehension. There were some things that he needed to deal with. And the one he most wanted resolved was watching him enter the fort from the highest of the battlements.

He was walking into the stables when he heard the talk between Dagonet and Bors. Stopping, he hid himself next to the wall, trying to hear better.

"I'm telling you, Dag. She had a baby." He heard Bors tell Dagonet.

"And how do you know that?" There was disbelief in Dag's.

Bors grunted. "I've been around Van a long time."

"Aye, that he has." Came Vanora's light voice.

"I'm telling you Dag, she's filled out."

Tristan took this time to round the corner, startling everyone. "Who's filled out?"

"Red." Bors let slip before he thought.

Tristan's look threw daggers at Bors. "Excuse me?"

"Look at her man, she's had a child." Bors again spoke without thinking.

"Bors!" Vanora punched him in the arm. Hard. "Shut up."

"Bors." There was threat in Dagonet's voice.

Tristan just looked disbelieving at Bors before he walked away. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew who did. They had better have been talking about a different 'Red.' The only one he knew didn't have a child.

When Tristan was out of earshot, she smacked her husband on the back of his head. Hard.

"What?" He said rubbing where it smarted.

"You daft dolt. Look who you just said that to."

"Just Tris...Oh. Shit." His huge shoulders fell. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't think."

Vanora put her hands on her hips. "That's it. You never do."

0o0o0o

It had been decided that there would be a banquet the day after Tristan arrived back at the fort. In honor of having Teagan brought back to them. The knights had taken it upon themselves to try and cheer her up. Nothing was working. She avoided Tristan. And he, her. She spent her entire free time with either Gawain or Lancelot. This was the last thing they could think of. Get her with her friends. Get her to relax a bit.

So now Lancelot found himself in Teagan's room trying to convince her to come to the party.

"No."

"But you are expected." All Lancelot could do was look at this beautiful, stubborn woman. She had been on the mend for several days. Most of the bruises were gone. Her eyes still held the dark circles, and she didn't speak much. It seemed to Lancelot, that her fire had been put out.

Teagan brought herself to Lancelot. "I just can't." She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the strong heartbeat, marveling that he was, indeed, back. "Go, have your party. I will not be missed."

Lancelot shook his head, his dark curls bouncing. He gave her a sad smile. "You will be missed. Especially by one."

Teagan dropped her hand and backed away from him. "No." She sounded desperate. "I can't." She kept backing up until she hit the bed. Sitting down, she placed her face in her hands.

Frustrated, Lancelot came to his friend. Kneeling down he took her hands in his. "Tell me why." He picked up her chin and looked into her sad face.

Lancelot picked himself up and sat with Teagan on the bed, holding her. "Teagan, please tell me." He whispered into her hair. "Tell me why you do this to yourself. Why you shut yourself away."

Her shoulders heaved. "He died."

This was getting old. He was getting tired of this being her excuse. "And so did Dagonet and I. But, we are back. Tristan too."

Teagan shook her head. "No, no. It's different. I am so happy you are back. And Dagonet. I love you so, Lancelot. But Tristan..." Another sob left her and Lancelot held her tighter. "He died. I helped bury him. He had my heart. I lost it when he died." Another sob. "I told myself that I would never do that again." She pulled away from Lancelot and stood up. She clenched her hands into fists at her side. "I can't resist him, Lancelot. My body won't let me. My mind tells me that this is wrong. I know I can't keep doing this." She turned to look at her friend. "You are my friend. And you are a knight. If you were to die in battle, again, I would mourn your loss. I would remember the good things and be grateful to have known you." She took a deep breath. This hurt, but it needed to be said. "Tristan is a knight. If he were to die in battle, I would never survive it. I nearly didn't. And I didn't want to."

Saying all this, finally letting her feelings out, Teagan finally let herself cry.

Lancelot was off the bed in an instant, holding Teagan as she cried. Now he understood why she stayed away from Tristan. She had fallen in love with a knight. Knights fell in battle. She loved him with her entire soul. She still loved him. She had lost him once and was afraid it would happen again. She felt as though she were protecting herself. She was trying to put up walls.

Tristan on the other hand, was trying. Trying not to loose her. And now, he was reacting to her. He had shut himself away for so long, that he did not know how to deal with his feelings. She was trying to push him away. He was dealing the only way he knew how, retreat. Retreating into himself and the fight. Lancelot had to admit, Tristan had become more ruthless, if that were at all possible.

Standing, he pulled Teagan to her feet. "Come. This is to be a night for merriment. Put all this sad stuff behind you." She started to back away. "No." He was firm. "Forget your troubles for this one night. Enjoy the company of your friends."

Squaring her shoulders, she gave him a smile, albeit a weak one.

"You're right." She hooked her arm into his. "Let's go enjoy this night."

It was not meant to be.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? First Teagan doesn't cry. Or can't. And now she's blubbering all over the place. Fickle woman! I'll post the bombshell tomorrow when I get home from work.


	6. Chapter 6

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

A/N: Here's where things are starting to get tricky. I'm at the point in the story that I'm not sure is going to go over well. There will be at least two major things happening that will be quite scary for some. And may be hard for others to believe. The first one is now.

BTW: I see Tristan as one of those incredibly intelligent people. And because of this has difficulties relating to the outside world. Therefore his thought process is a bit warped and add in the fact that he's a trained killer...

* * *

Cardeia: Yes, I'm trying to show that he's having a rough go at it. To have his world tipped upside down by a woman and then have said woman taken away. It would frustrate a saint. He hasn't broken yet, but is well on his way. And as you have pointed out, she is gravitating more into her relationship with Lancelot. They will know that it's just a comfort and friendship thing. But Tristan will not. Right now, he's seeing nothing but red.

You'll see how Cass is linked to Teagan come the next chapter as I will post it close to this one. They sort of go together. I'm not sure if I'll go into detail of her capture. If I do it will be in the form of a nightmare or such.

I'm glad that you like the Gawain/Galahad thing. They act like brothers, so I thought I would have them behave as such. And I personally think that Gawain is much smarter about things than he lets on.

Re-read the summary at the beginning and Tristan's nightmare. It will give you a better time frame.

* * *

Tristan stormed into the hall, pushing Gawain out of the way. Stopping in front of Teagan he gave her murderous eyes. "You were not going to tell me. Were you? You were going to leave and not tell me."

Teagan looked to the floor, shaking her head. "No. And yes." She tried to think when he may have discovered her secret. She only told Arthur and he promised not to say anything until she was ready.

Tristan was angry. More angry than he had been in a long time. First, he had returned to find her gone. Now he found out this. And through someone else. "Why not? Don't you think I had a right to know? You told Lancelot, but not me."

Teagan stepped forward raising her hand to place it on his arm, only to have him step away. "Not here." She said as she dropped her arm.

"We have no secrets here." Sweeping his arm around the room, he indicated all. Then he turned on Teagan, ignoring the tears forming in her eyes. "Were you pregnant before or after you left here?"

Gasps were heard all around her. Lancelot fought every urge he had to go help her. He was being held back by Arthur. He knew nothing of this. Teagan hadn't said a thing.

"No, my friend. You must let them sort this out."

"Before." She whispered.

Several of the knights tried to leave the hall, this wasn't any of their business, but Tristan stopped them. "NO! You need to hear this as well as I! Please, Teagan, tell us why you left the safety of the fort while you were carrying MY CHILD!"

Galahad gasped, feeling guilty. He had practically forced Briac on her, thinking that the baby would help to cheer her.

Teagan fell into the nearest chair. Willing herself not to cry, she took a deep breath. Looking up at Tristan, she started the story. "You were dead. I just couldn't stay here and have your memory everywhere. To look out and see your grave." She looked away to the floor. She couldn't look at the hurt in his eyes, knowing she put it there. "It was a month later that I realized that I was with child. I kept moving, I was doing well, taking jobs where I could. I was about five months along when I was captured by a band of Saxons. I was on my way back here." She peeked a glance at Gawain, who looked as though his heart was breaking. "That's when you found Aodh." She looked away again, trying to focus on a speck of dirt on the floor. Anything to not look at Tristan. "They beat me. Beat me so that I delivered him early." Her voice faltered as she tried to speak. "It was to soon. And they made me watch..." Her voice barely heard, it was so soft. She looked up at Tristan, but the tears refused to fall.

Tristan looked down at her. His eyes cold. "Made you watch what?" It wasn't so much the news of the child that had him angry. No. It was her. It had torn his soul when he had returned and found her gone. It didn't matter that she may have thought he was dead. It made him angry. She had promised to be there when he returned. And right now, he wanted to hurt her. Hurt her so badly. He visibly shook with the effort to hold himself still.

Teagan stood up, squared her shoulders and walked to the door. Turning around she looked at all the faces. Most of them showing sympathy and pity. For her or Tristan, she knew not. Taking a deep breath, she let loose the arrow. "I watched as they tore that baby. Tore his arms apart from his body. His legs. I just thank the gods that he had been born dead." She turned and slipped out of the door, grateful that no one followed her.

Silence met Tristan as he stared at her retreating form. No one said a word. No one dared.

Without looking at the others, Tristan too, left the hall, vanishing into the night.

0o0o0o

No one knew what to say. To say that is was a surprise would be an understatement.

Lancelot fought every urge he had to go and find his friend. The only trouble was, he was friends to them both. And right now, he didn't know what to say to either.

"Well, I guess now's not the time to say Van's havin' another." Bors said out of the blue. Which was met by another smack in the head. This time, From Dagonet.

Everyone else was quiet as they picked up their cupsas they too, left the hall.

0o0o0o

Arthur found her in her usual spot, the highest wall of the fort.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked her gently.

Teagan shook her head. "No, Arthur, I'm not. But why is he so angry with me?"

"Let me tell you something about him that not many know. His father was a knight. He never survived his fifteen years. His mother did the best she could raising Tristan and eventually found love again. In a much older man. A returned Sarmatian. Tristan's mother bore two more children. A daughter, then a son. She died giving birth to Tristan's brother. Her husband, in his grief and advanced years, only lasted until the baby was four years old. This left him to care for a younger sister and a young brother. For a while it seemed as though his tribe would be passed by, that he wouldn't have to serve. When he was twenty, the soldiers came." Here Arthur paused, taking a breath and glancing at Teagan. He could see the tears start in her eyes. But they had yet to fall. He continued. "I can only imagine what it was like for Tristan to lose his mother, two fathers and then be taken away from the family he raised himself."

Teagan let out a soft sigh, her brain trying to process what it had learned. "Did he ever love a woman?" She couldn't imagine Tristan not being with women.

Arthur nodded his head, slowly. "Once. But she couldn't accept what he was. He reacted very badly to that. We nearly lost him." Tristan had melted, and was well on his way again. No one wanted a repeat.

"He'sa killer." It was no more than a whisper.

Again he nodded. "Yes. So, you see, you were the first woman to accept him for who and what he is. You don't question that. But, you are another who has left him."

Teagan's eyes flashed. "But, he died Arthur. What was I supposed to do? Sit here and mourn him?" Her anger starting to rise.

"No. But you left here and still mourned him. Didn't you?" He said calmly.

Teagan's anger deflated instantly. "Yes." She said in a very small voice.

"When he came back. He looked for you. And when you weren't here... Well, he wasn't happy. His entire family, a lover, now you and apparently there was a child. It's a lot for someone to process. And Tristan doesn't process things as others do. But now it is worse because you are here, in his sight and he can't have you."

"Oh Arthur. I had no idea. This is all my fault. I really think I need to leave. And to not come back." She wanted to run as far away as possible and not look back.

Arthur brought her close to him. "Maybe that is for the best." He hated to see her go. But he also had to look out for the best interests of his men.

0o0o0o

A/N: A little Tristan history for you. There's a hint in here somewhere. Cardeia, you've got to know who Tristan's brother is.

Now you all see why I was asking opinions on the Saxons.


	7. Chapter 7

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

Teagan woke to insistent nudging from Aodh. Trying to swat him away, she pulled the blanket over her head, groaning. Hearing several male chuckles, she whipped the cover down and glared at the three men looking down at her. "Come here to gang up on me now?" She said grumpily as she stood and faced the knights.

Lancelot reached over and plucked a handful of straw from her red curls. "You know, you didn't have to sleep in the stables. You have a perfectly good bed in your room."

Teagan sighed and leaned against the rail. "I know. But I needed a friend." She pulled the blanket closer around her. "Thank you for the blanket."

The three looked at each other. It was Galahad that spoke. "Sorry Teagan, it wasn't us. We've only just found you."

She shrugged. "Oh well. What do you want?"

Gawain stepped into the stall and slipped his arm around her. "We came to see how you were."

"Dandy."

Lancelot chuckled. "Someone's grumpy."

Teagan whipped out of Gawain's arm, backing up until she was almost against Aodh. The horse nuzzled her ear and she swatted him away. When she looked at the men, her eyes were glittery with tears. Tears she refused to let fall. "You'd be grumpy to if your worst secret was spilled in a roomful of people."

Lancelot entered the stall and brought Teagan into his arms. "Sorry love, I know this is hard." He gave her a slight squeeze. "We are merely here to give you our support."

She sniffed into his chest. "Why would you do that?" He plucked another piece of straw out of her hair.

Lancelot rested his chin on her head. "You are our friend. To me, you are my sister." He turned Teagan around and bent to look into her eyes. He carefully tucked an errant curl behind her ear. "We came to talk to out of leaving."

Teagan's shoulders fell. "So you talked to Arthur." Is was not a question, it was fact. She knew they would.

Lancelot nodded. They had all talked to Arthur and decided that she should not be without someone until they knew what Tristan would do.

Aodh started snorting. His bed was getting a little too cramped for his liking. Gawain took her hand.

"We've come to ask you not to leave. What happened when you left here was not of your doing. We know this. Arthur knows this."

Teagan shook her head. "But Tristan does not know this." A silent sob left her and it was Gawain's turn to take her into his large arms. "But Arthur was right. And I leave as soon as I'm packed."

"How? And no you are not." This from Galahad.

Teagan peeked at the knight. "Yes. I am. What Arthur says makes sense. It is his duty to watch out for the well being of his knights. I am a distraction. Besides, he only suggested. I agreed."

Lancelot grinned, snorting. "Yes. Yes you are a distraction. But a welcome one at that."

The other two agreed with him. But Teagan did not. "I'm trying to be serious."

"We are too, my dear." Arthur had walked into the stables and was listening to the exchange. He had been impressed with the support that his men were giving Teagan. "I was hasty last evening." He brought his solemn eyes to hers. "Stay. As long as you wish. Vanora could use your help. And so could Dag." He wouldn't tell her, but Lancelot, Gawain and even Galahad had threatened to leave if Teagan did. He couldn't do without his best knights.

"We'll see." She whispered, her eyes suddenly growing big as she looked behind Arthur. There standing, was Tristan. And he looked as angry as he did last night. Gawain unconsciously tightened his hold of Teagan.

He took his time taking in what he saw. Seeing Gawain holding Teagan, his anger started to rise again. Jealously. "We need to talk." He said simply and walked out of the stables.

Teagan sighed. "He's right. It needs to be done." She pulled the blanket around her tighter. "Let me go face the guillotine and get this over with." She stepped out of the stall and followed Tristan.

All men noticed that she had such a dejected look on her face, her shoulders slumped. Lancelot made to go follow her, to offer support.

Arthur stopped him. "No, knights. They need to sort this out by themselves." He sighed and looked at his men. "If it goes ill, we can only pick up the pieces."

0o0o0o

Teagan followed behind Tristan, not even trying to keep up. With the murderous look on Tristan's face, and Teagan wrapped in a horse blanket , having straw in her hair, they were attracting a lot of attention. Teagan could just imagine what was going through their minds and the gossip that would surly follow. And thinking the worst, she could only sigh and follow.

Tristan didn't stop until he was outside the main gate. Leaning against a large tree, he watched her approach. His gut clenched. She was still beautiful. Her hair was knotted and full of straw. Her blue eyes held enormous dark circles. She hadn't been sleeping. This he could tell. She had lost weight and her skin had gone paler. Her tattoo standing out in sharp contrast. But she was still beautiful.

Stopping several feet in front of him, she brought her eyes to meet his. "Please say your piece. I need to go pack."

"Do not leave."

"Why not?'

"The other knights want you to stay. Arthur wants you to stay." He forced himself to stay calm.

She picked up her chin, defiant. "It don't care what the other knights want."

Tristan pushed himself away from the tree and came to stand just inches from Teagan. "If it helps, I do not fault you for the loss of the child. I want you to stay." He wasn't sure if that was truly how he felt, but right now, he would do or say anything to get her to stay. He would deal with one problem at a time.

Teagan looked at him, anger flaring in her eyes. "How could you not? You said yourself. I left the safety of the fort."

He shrugged. Inside his gut clenched. He had warred with himself all night, trying to figure out why he was not angry at the loss of the child. He was angry because she kept it from him, but in the end, he realized that he wanted her first. He did not want any child unless she was there with him. At least, this was what he kept telling himself. "This is a time of war. Things happen that we cannot control. I cannot mourn the loss of someone I did not know. I just want to know why you felt you needed to leave in the first place."

"You died. I helped bury you. I had no reason to stay."

He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, his calloused hand feeling the softness of her skin. "But I'm back." Bending down to her, he brought his lips to her neck, gently kissing her pulse point. Moaning softly, Teagan leaned into him. Her body betraying her. She missed him so much. Encouraged, he traced her neck, her chin, finally bringing his lips to hers. The kiss he gave was fierce, possessive, his tongue demanding entrance. He was back and he wanted to show her just how back he was.

Teagan's mind whirled as her mind and body fought. She pushed herself away from Tristan. She stumbled back. "No. Tristan." She whispered. "I will not do this. You fell in battle once. You can do it again. I will not survive it a second time."

"But I am here. Now."

She shook her head. Angry. Her eyes flashed. "You don't get it. I cannot go through it again. I cannot do this. I'm sorry. I cannot stay here. Not with you."

Tristan stood there, stunned. Things had started out badly and were just getting worse.

"For your information, Tristan, Lancelot knew nothing about this. The only one who knew was Cass. And Arthur."

"A Saxon! You told a Saxon but not me?" His anger starting to rise again. His brain didn't register 'Arthur.'

Teagan shook her head, sadly. "It wasn't like that. She helped me. She gave me water when those men did not. She patched my cuts, my wounds. She helped to make sure I didn't lose too much blood. She helped me survive the 'care' of her tribe mates and was punished for it. She is more than just a Saxon to me."

She turned and walked as calmly as she could back into the fort. She did her best to ignore the stares she received from everyone.

* * *

A/N: Unfortunately, Teagan will have a hard time leaving him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

A/N: I apologize for it being so angsty. I type what comes to my head and for me, this worked. But I promise that it does work out for them in the end. You are looking at two very stubborn people here. Both set in their ways.

* * *

Sorceress Misha - The angst may let up. For a while. I still have stuff up my sleeve. This chapter is actually quite calm. Boring even.

Winged Seraph - Yes Ma'am. Our hero is nothing if not determined.

blueskiezrusty - This chappie is quite tame, boring. You'll have more chapter coming up to be mad at them both.

Cardeia - We all have buried pain. Especially these two. We all have walls that we put up to protect ourselves. But there is always that one person who can tear down those walls, to help the pain lessen.

And you've hit it! Though it's hard to see her and not have her, it's to much for him to just have her gone. But I hope you can see that he's starting to break. And we are going to see the beginnings of it very soon. They both need each other, but are to stubborn to do anything about it right now.

And yes, Arthur is being pulled. And so are the other knights. I personally thing he has a valid point, her leaving. But the others, Especially Lancelot and Gawain, are thinking with their hearts. They are acting like big brothers, trying to protect her, sheild her.

* * *

Now, all that said, here's a small, calm chapter. No angst to be found. And so you know, I don't like this chapter one bit. But, I wanted to use it to set up another.

0o0o0o

It had been nearly two weeks since Teagan had come back to the fort and one week since she had last seen Tristan. She wasn't deliberately avoiding him, but she wasn't actively seeking him out either.

Dagonet had said that she wasn't allowed, no discouraged, to leave the fort. He had said that she should refrain from riding, training or any heavy lifting for at least a month. Teagan gritted her teeth, she had never been one to just lay around, not do anything.

So, not able to do anything productive, She had taken to sitting in Arthur's library. He had moved it from the great hall to another large room, off to the side of the kitchens. This room also had a fireplace and often late at night, Teagan had found herself next to it, cozied in a large chair, reading.

On this day however, she had had enough of reading and decided that her body needed exercise. She had been itching to practice her bow.

And she was tired of hiding herself away. Tired of feeling sorry for herself.

And tonight, she would be helping Vanora in the tavern. Teagan shuddered inside. It would be her first night back amongst the men. She missed the place, missed the drunken banter of the knights. But, she was also dreading what may happen.

Gathering her bow and it's quiver of arrows, she was about to leave when she noticed a sword. Propped up against the wall. Almost concealed by the straw.

Carefully pulling it out, her breath caught. Recognizing it, she nearly dropped it, almost like it was scalding hot. She never expected to see it again.

Teagan cursed herself for being so silly. Running her hands along it smooth hilt, she carefully put it back where she found it. No doubt it's owner would wonder why it had been moved. And Tristan would know it had.

Making her way to the back of the fort, she was greeted with a multitude of voices as she entered the practice field.

It was absolutely crowded. Teagan had never seen so many people in here before. There were several large groups. It looked as though both men and woman were training.

Some were practicing swords with Gawain and Galahad. And at the moment, Sage was giving Galahad a run for his money. And knowing both men, there probably was a bet going on who would win. Or who would lose.

Teagan smiled. Sage was currently holding off Galahad with her wooden sword. When ever it looked like he would have the upper hand with her, Gawain would either strike at Galahad or push him to make him loose his balance. All were laughing.

Teagan was happy for them. It seemed as though Gawain's plan to put Galahad and Sage together was working. She just hoped Gawain didn't push his brother to hard, to have it backfire.

Looking around, she noticed that Dagonet and Bors were with a bunch of children. For Bors it was a natural thing as he was always surrounded by his pride when he was in residence at the fort. At this moment, there were about eight or ten little children with their tiny wooden swords pointed at his huge chest.

Suddenly, Bors gave his great battle cry, heaving himself up. Catching one of the boys around the waist, be took the boy's sword arm in his own great hand. He had the boy laughing as he chased the group of children around, using the boy's arm as an appendage of his own.

Underneath his rude and crude behavior, Bors really was wonderful with children. It seemed only natural that he had so many. And one more on the way. Though it hurt, she was happy for them both.

Dagonet looked on as though he was enjoying the scene. Standing there with his own wooden sword held to his side. He had one of his hands draped over the shoulder of Lucan, the small boy he had saved from Marius' estate. From what she had heard, Dagonet and the boy had grown close. Dag even keeping the boy in his rooms.

Teagan watched as Dagonet's large frame nearly bent in half as he spoke something in Lucan's ear. Laughing, the boy ran off yelling after Bors, his wooden sword held high.

At one time Teagan would have felt sorry for the gentle giant. He was often seen standing to the side, watching. One day, she had even asked him why he did stand to the side. If he was unhappy or lonely.

Dagonet had laughed then. A deep laugh, reminding Teagan of thunder.

"No. I am not unhappy. And I am not lonely. I have Bors. And his children. And now I have Lucan."

"But aren't you lonely without a wife?" Teagan had asked.

The big man shook his head, still smiling at her. "No. I will find her when the time is right."

No, right now, Dagonet looked as though he were right where he wanted to be. He looked contented.

Lost in her thoughts, Teagan shrieked when she was grabbed around the waist from behind. The big arms lifting her up and twirling her in circles, making her dizzy.

"Ahhh...Little girls should not be out by themselves with so many wolves around." A deep voiced whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

Teagan laughed, swatting at the arms that held her tight.

"Ah, but this little girl is not afraid of this puppy."

Lancelot let her loose then, standing with his head down, pouting at her for all he was worth. He knew it wouldn't work on Teagan, but he had to try. He missed seeing her laugh like this.

"HUH! Is that what I am to you? A puppy?" He tried to look like his feelings had been hurt, but was failing miserably. His eyes couldn't help twinkling.

Teagan's face sobered, just a tiny bit. She gently placed her hands on his cheek, feeling his beard under her hand.

"You are a pup. But an awful cute one."

Growling, he made to nip her hand. When she pulled it away, laughing, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"But this puppy is lost. Will you take him home?"

Teagan was still laughing when she pulled away from Lancelot. "Not this night, letch." She began looking around the field again. "What's with the crowd?" She asked him, changing the subject.

"Since we have no more soldiers, Arthur had decided that we need to train people to defend their homes, this fort."

Teagan nodded, it made sense. She hefted her bow. "Mind if I squeeze in and practice?"

Lancelot had a better idea. "Why don't you show them how to shoot?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You're better at bow than most of us here. And you have more patience."

Teagan shook her head. "I'm not sure. Why can't Tristan do it?"

Lancelot didn't miss the slight flinch. "Because that man isn't playing nice right now." He watched her face as a look of guilt flashed in her eyes. "Besides, Arthur has him on watch."

Teagan smirked. That could explain why she hadn't seen him for so long.

"Is it Arthur's doing? Always keeping him on watch?"

Lancelot shook his head. "No, love. He volunteered."

"Oh." She said in a very small voice.

0o0o0o

"If it goes ill, we can only pick up the pieces."

Arthur's words would ring true to all of the knights. Sighing heavily, he recalled his earlier meeting with his comrades.

"So, what's the plan?" It was Gawain who had spoken up first.

"Keep them busy."

"Both of them?" Bors and Galahad said at the same time.

Arthur nodded. "I'm pretty sure Tristan will go on just about any mission he could."

"Well, Teagan ain't going on any mission. Not till those ribs heal." There was a hint of anger in Dagonet's voice. He hadn't been to happy to find out that Teagan had slept in the stables. He gave a quick shake to his head. He had never been overly concerned for her safety before. He knew she could hold her own, take care of herself. Right now, though, he couldn't understand why he felt he needed to take care of her.

Arthur brought him from his thoughts. "I know, Dag. I know."

Gawain nodded, agreeing with Dagonet. She should stay put, let her body heal. But he also knew something else. "You know she's going to run as soon as she get's cleared." He could see it in her eyes, in her actions.

"I know, Gawain. I know." Arthur knew he sounded weary, frustrated. But it couldn't be helped. He had watched her since her return. She was looking for an escape, any escape.

Lancelot had been quiet, his own thoughts, jumbled. He wasn't sure what his place in all this was. And he, like Dagonet, had this urge to protect Teagan.

"Right now, I don't think she should be alone. At least until Dag says she healed completely."

Arthur agreed. "Just don't make it to obvious." He knew what they all knew, Teagan was going to run, they just didn't know when.

0o0o0o

Arthur's words came back to him again as he watched the scene below. He still thought that it wasn't a good idea to have Teagan here, at the fort. But, until her ribs fully healed, Dagonet wouldn't let her go. Nor would any of the other knights. At times he commended his men for coming to her aid. But he also thought that they were acting with their hearts, not their heads.

Was Teagan worth all the trouble he was sure she was going to bring? He wasn't sure.

No, he would have to wait and see about what to do on that issue.

Glancing over to Lancelot, he wondered if his second-in-command knew what he was getting into. Arthur watched as Lancelot had spent most of his spare time with the woman, saying that she shouldn't be left alone.

He knew that Lancelot had feelings of friendship for Teagan. And he prayed that it didn't go any further. But, his dearest friend deserved to be happy. Not pining after a woman he could never have.

Arthur watched as Lancelot grabbed Teagan's hand, leading her to the targets. He watched as Lancelot's eyes never left Teagan as she adjusted the strap to her quiver.

0o0o0o

It was nearly dusk when the majority of the fort's people had left the field. Those left were mostly knights.

Tegan and Cassandra were sitting on the bench furthest away from the sword field, nearer the targets. Both women were casually talking about the days happenings when Cass suddenly grew silent.

Teagan's eyes followed Cassandra's gaze. She smiled at what she saw. There was Lancelot, practicing with his two short swords with Arthur. Both men had taken off their tunics and were dancing around each other. It looked as though two giants were fighting, evenly matched as they were.

Lancelot was quicker, more cunning in his fighting, where Arthur was all muscle.

"He's pretty to look at isn't he?" He certainly was. Bare chested and sweaty. Both woman watched as their muscles flexed with their movements.

Cass blushed. "Aye. And he knows it too." She continued to watch the dark knight. "What do you think about him?"

Teagan laughed. She shrugged her shoulders with indifference. "Lancelot? He's fungus."

"What?" Cassandra couldn't believe she just said that.

Teagan nodded. Her face serious, but her eyes twinkling. "He's like mold. He festers and grows until you can't get rid of him. No matter what you try."

Cassandra looked in disbelief at Teagan. "I thought he was your friend."

Teagan's eyes filled with warmth. "He is. He's my brother. But, he's a letch. And he knows it." She watched the two men practice, each straining the muscles in their arms and backs.

The tiny blonde woman looked again at Lancelot. He had been nothing but kind to her. Nothing like the letch Teagan claimed him to be. She also knew that Teagan was partial when it came to her knights. Lancelot was special to her, like the brother she claimed him to be.

But Cassandra had to be honest, she hadn't had the courage to step into the tavern yet. If not on the field of battle, the bar was the second most comfortable to Lancelot. From what Cass had heard, he was never without female company.

As the woman sat, Guinevere entered the field, running to Arthur. He stopped his fighting to embrace her, burying his hands in her hair, which she had let loose.

Neither Teagan nor Cassandra missed the look of pure lust that crossed Lancelot's face. Getting up, they made their way over to the men.

Lancelot watched as Guinevere held Arthur. His body hurt as a savage feeling of jealousy rammed through him. Shaking his head to clear it, he forced his feet to turn away from the obviously happy couple.

In turning, he was surprised to see Teagan and Cass make their way to them. Letting himself smile, he quickly pulled on his tunic, walking to the women.

"Now why do you want to cover yourself? We were enjoying the view." Teagan teased him.

"I could always remove it again." He laughed a good laugh, taking Teagan on one arm and Cassandra on another. "But I think I like this better."

* * *

A/N: I went to see RoTS Monday and was highly disappointed. Oh, the movie was alright. (I grew up with the originals. Chewbacca and Yoda rock!) But I had to wait until nearly the very last scene just to see Joel Edgerton. The LAST scene. PHOOEY I say! Now I'll just have to wait until Fantastic Four comes out. It looks good. And Mr. Ioan Gruffudd looks mighty good in tights!

Oh! I have to ask another question. Since it's obvious that Teagan and Tristan will finally get their heads on straight (Not anytime soon mind you!) I was wondering if I should bring Galen into the picture yet. I was leaning more toward after they made up, but I wanted your opinions.


	9. Chapter 9

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

Marianna - Thank You! We all live for praise! And the shirts off thing was due to me plodding through an Ioan site. Saw a very nice pic of him nekked! Now I see what all the fuss is about!

Sorceress Misha - I'm not sure what to do with Cass yet. Any ideas? I didn't like the triangle thing either. So, I'm gonna squelch it fast.

dmitchell - Yeah, that last fight was amazing. Especially when they're on that tower thing and still fighting with each other. Dunno what I'm doing with Galen yet. I miss him though.

blueskiezrustly - Oh, I have many more evil things up my sleeve to make them miserable. Don't know yet if I'll do them all. evil laugh

Cardeia - You know, after that amazing chapter, you make me want to skip all this mess and make things better. Gah!

Galen. sigh There are several spots where I could bring him in. Still some unanswered question regarding him though. Should I have him as still being conscripted? (He's got maybe a year left. Give or take.) Or should I have given him his papers when the Roman occupation of Britain was ended? And then have him come look for his brother. (Who, by the way knows that Teagan knows Galen.) Remember? Teagan met Galen, and that may be why she was attracted to Tristan. And as volatile as Tristan is, should I put him through that right now? Questions I don't know the answers to. Hence the reason I'm not posting as quick as I can.

And a big NO! On the Guin/Lancelot/Arthur thing. It was a mistake when I typed it. I didn't really think about it until it was posted and everyone started commenting on it. So, it's squelched.

And NO! Lancelot will not find comfort in Teagan. Because, deep down, he doesn't want either woman. He's lonely, but doesn't know where to put those feelings.

I'm not sure what to do with Cass. Or how I want her to go. She'll be the strong, silent type. She may be good for our boy Lancelot. Or maybe no one.

And, I love your reviews. They give me the umph to get it out there. You see things in my words that I may have missed. Like the healing that takes small steps. Now that I read it again, I see it's true. I just wish I had you reading over my shoulder nudging me...

* * *

Teagan felt good walking into the bar. Her middle and sides ached a little, but that was to be expected after the exercise she did this day. It had felt good to practice, get out the kinks in her body.

Lancelot had been right, she had been a good choice to teach the villagers how to use the bow. Most had never shot one before and were quite anxious to learn how. Her patience and skill had helped many grasp the basics.

Teagan had to smile. Several of the boys, and some girls, wanted to learn to be like the men. Like the 'brave knights' that had protected them for so long.

Even Lucan wanted to learn. He said he wanted to surprise Dagonet. And that one day, he was going to be a knight, just like him. Teagan remember the smile Dag had on his face after hearing that.

Lancelot, Galahad and Gawain also took turns teaching the children, making it a fun afternoon. For usually, where those three were, laughter was sure to follow. Teagan could understand when Arthur often says that he felt like he was babysitting huge children. They certainly did act like it sometimes.

But, it was their release. These hardend men needed an outlet while off the battlefield.

It didn't even bother her that it was now raining. Again. This time, it was a drenching rain. A reminder that Spring was on the way.

Dodging raindrops, Teagan ran towards the tavern, laughing.

It felt good to laugh again. It seemed as though it had been forever since she had. Teagan wanted to say that her heart was healing. But it wasn't. It wouldn't. She wouldn't let it.

Teagan wanted to go back. Go back to before she came to this fort. There were so many things that she wanted to do differently. But, she couldn't. She would have to accept what had happened, and move on.

And tonight was as good a place to start as any. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside.

Shutting the huge wooden door behind her, Teagan rested momentarily against it, catching her breath. Again, she took in the sights and smells of this communal place.

Looking around, her eyes went to the table of knights. And this is where she headed first.

"Teagan!" Gawain yelled, holding his arms wide. "So good of you to join us." The action of bringing his arms up caused him to sway slightly. He was already well into his cups.

Galahad grunted in reply, taking a drink from his own cup of wine.

Stepping behind Gawain, she leaned down, hugging the large man from behind, spitting when one of his long braids caught in her lips. Moving her face around, her lips soon met with his cheek, giving him a light kiss.

Gawain steered her around, guiding her to the bench beside him. "Come, sit."

Settling herself next to him she looked around, wondering why Lancelot wasn't here yet. It wasn't often that he missed a night with his friends.

"Where's Lancelot?" She said as she looked around the tavern, her eyes picking out the familiar sights. And noticing who wasn't there.

Gawain shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, love."

Galahad set his cup down. "Said he somethin' to do. Probably with Sage." He muttered, mostly to himself.

Teagan's eyes swung back to him. "What do you mean? Sage?" There was warning in her voice. This, she did not need.

Gawain put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Don't worry about Lancelot. He doing something for Arthur. And the pup here pissed off Sage."

Teagan kicked Galahad under the table. "Well? What did you do?"

"Ow!" The younger knight yelped. "That hurt." His shoulders fell. "I don't know what I did."

Just then, Dagaonet's large form was seen flying past the table. The man was obviously in a hurry.

"Wonder what fire is up his arse?" Gawain wondered.

Teagan rose from the table, her hand lightly grasping Gawain's arm. "I'll find out."

0o0o0o

Dagonet rushed to the bar where Bors was sitting on the high stool. He leaned against the bar, catching his breath. "Where's Arianna?" His eyes looking for the woman. He knew he had seen her, he just couldn't find her.

Bors shrugged his shoulders, taking a pull of his ale. "Dunno, Dag. Ain't seen her yet." His eyes automatically scanning the crowd of people.

Neither man had noticed that Teagan had made it to them, so Dagonet nearly jumped out of his skin when Teagan put her hand lightly on his arm.

"Sorry Dag. I didn't mean to startle you. Who's Arianna?"

Bors quickly answered before his friend. "Ahhh. No one important, Red. No one important."

Teagan shrugged it off, thinking that it was another woman after one of the knights. It was none of her business and she really didn't care. She wanted to get through this night.

Disappearing behind the bar, into the back room that was also a large kitchen, Teagan busied herself getting ready for her night.

Both Dagonet and Bors watched her go, grateful that she didn't press the issue.

Bors clapped his friend on the back. "Got lucky we did."

Dag just nodded. But the trouble was far from over. Turning around, he faced the openness of the tavern, watching everybody and everything.

0o0o0o

Teagan was tired. Having been running like a mad woman for hours straight, her feet hurt. She still hadn't seen any sign of Lancelot. Or Tristan.

Her eyes wandered over to the knight's table. His spot still sat empty. Suddenly, she felt an ache in her chest. She missed him. Missed his silent presence here.

Shaking her head to clear it, she headed to a table in the back of the room, Teagan held her full pitcher of ale high. The moment she wasn't paying attention around her, she ran into the nearest wall.

Teagan collided into the very solid chest of Tristan, knocking the pitcher out of her hand.

She was momentarily at a loss for words, seeing him this close to her, her eyes unable to tear away from his face. Her heart gave a lurch. It was uncanny, she had just been thinking about him. They had not said more than ten words to each other since he had confronted her about her 'time away.'

"I'm sorry." She said as she knelt to pick up the pieces of the shattered clay pitcher.

Tristan, kneeling down to help her, nearly lost his balance and leaned heavily onto her. Grabbing her arms for support, he brought his face close to her neck, his breath rolling down her spine.Again her body protested what her mind was telling her. She felt that pull toward him.

"Please." He murmured, slurring his speech. His hands winding into her hair.

'NO!' Her mind screamed. "You're drunk, Tristan." Teagan pushed him away as gently as she could. As calmly as she could.

Standing, she offered her hand to help him up.

Swatting her hand away, Tristan stood up, unsteadily. "I'm fine."

He wasn't, but Teagan didn't want to argue.

Teagan brought herself closer to him. So close that she could still smell the sweat, leather and horse on his clothes, his skin. Her belly warmed, she loved these smells on this man. Gods, she missed these smells on this man.

Again she was drawn to his face. He wasn't doing much to hide him emotions this time. He was to drunk. She could see the weariness in his face. The anger in his eyes. It was all she could do to not touch his face.

Not being able to bear to look at him, Teagan turned away, forcing down her own rising emotions.

She heard him give an angry sound as he made his way from her.

Raising her head, Teagan headed back to the bar for a fill up on her pitcher. Or rather, to tell Vanora that she was through for the night. After seeing the man she most wanted to see here, she realized she wasn't ready to.

Right now, she wanted to be alone. Hiding.

She felt the tug on the hem of her dress the same time she heard the thump of something hitting wood.

Looking down, Teagan saw a small dagger sticking out of the bottom of her dress, pinning the material close to her shoe.

Glancing up to see where the dagger had come from, she saw Gawain hooting in laughter and Galahad looking a little guilty.

Bending down, she pulled the blade from her dress. From the look on Galahad's face, she guessed that it might be his.

"Is this yours?" She held it out to him.

Galahad nodded, reaching for it, only to have Teagan snatch her hand back. An small grin playing on her lips. She pointed the blade to the target. "You missed."

"Please, Teagan. Give it back." His eyes pleading. He really didn't want her mad at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't give it back, love." Gawain slurred his own words.

Ignoring Gawain, Teagan wagged the dagger in front of her, moving to Galahad.

"I should just give this back to you." She dropped her arm. "But, I'm not. You're drunk, Galahad. It's late. Go home."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she pushed him towards the exit. "Gawain. Will you take him home?"

The blonde knight nodded, heaving himself up from the bench. Teagan watched him stagger himself. 'They've both had enough this night.' She thought.

Gawain gathered a protesting Galahad. "Come on, pup. It's time for bed."

"But, I want my knife back." He whined.

Gawain cuffed him on the head. "Little boys don't need to be playing with sharp objects."

Teagan watched as Gawain half pulled, half supported his best friend out of the door. Giving a small smile, she again turned, headed back to the bar.

"Shit! Go get her. Now!" Bors' deep voice came out of nowhere.

But it was to late. Teagan already saw what the men were so intent she didn't see. And she stood there, transfixed by what she saw.

Tristan was close to the exit. But he wasn't alone. A very well rounded woman hanging on him. Her hands were under his shirt, his hands buried in her hair. The woman, Teagan noticed, had hair just like hers.

Looking at Teagan, Tristan bent his face into the neck of the woman. His eyes never leaving hers, guiding her out of the door.

Teagan stood staring after the door for only a few moments after Tristan left, her anger boiling.

Deciding that she needed air, Teagan started to make her way to the back, where the bar was. She wanted to let Vanora know that she needed to leave. Now.

Shefelt rough hands pulling her into the lap of a very large Roman-looking man.

"Let me up." Teagan ground out between clenched teeth. He smelled rotten. Like foul meat and stale ale. It made her stomach sick.

"No. Seems your scout doesn't want you anymore. Leaves you for the rest of us." The man said in broken Latin. From his accent, Teagan couldn't tell where he was from. But right now, she didn't care, she wanted away from this man.

Teagan said nothing, continuing to struggle.

The large man brought his face close to her ears. "You smell so nice." Holding her still with one hand, he brought his other up her waist, towards her chest.

Holding herself still, Teagan let her anger boil. "I said, let me go."

"Come on Livius. One of her guards is probably nearby." Warned one of his table mates.

"No. She feels so nice." Livius whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her stomach roll even more. His breath smelled like death. His hands were going higher, nearly reaching her breast. "They're not here to protect you now."

Teagan reacted. Bunching herself into as tight a ball as she could, she slammed the heel of her foot into the toes of the man.

AsLivius gave a yelp of pain, Teagan broke herself free of his grasp. Swinging her body around, she punched the man in the nose as hard as she could.

Backing away, she stood there, panting. She watched as the foul man brought his hand away from his nose, clots of blood and snot trailing. Sheflexed her fistas it smarted from hitting the man in the nose.

Livius rose, bringing his great bulk forward. "You bitch! You broke my nose."

Teagan stood her ground, her hands on her hips. "I told you to let me go." She said as sweetly as she could. It had felt good to hit that man. She noticed movement behind him.

So did his friend. "Livius. You better leave her be."

Livius ignored his friend. "No. I want her." He moved closer.

Teagan smiled. Bors and Dagonet were standing behind Livius. Though she hated to have them be her bodyguards, she secretly loved having them nearby. It made her feel less...alone.

"Is there a problem, Red?" Bors let his deep voice roll over the man in front of him.

Livius stopped dead in his tracks, a worried look on his face.

Teagan shook her head, still smiling. "No, Bors. This kind man was just calling it a night. Weren't you...Livius? Is it?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm leavin'." He grumbled as he pushed angrily past Teagan, heading out of the door. Still wiping blood from his face.

Giving Bors and Dagonet a weak smile, she made her way to the back of the bar, looking for escape. She was glad that they didn't follow her.

0o0o0o

Teagan pushed her way out the back of the tavern, into the chill of the night. Bracing herself against the wall, she let her stomach empty of it's contents.

Retching done, she let herself sink to the ground, her legs unable to hold her weight. Drawing her knees up close to her body, she bent her forehead to her knees, letting out a sigh. Shortly, her body started heaving, the sobs racking her.

Slowly, her body calmed down and she sat with her face to the rain. Her clothes soaking.

This night had gone nothing like she had planned.

* * *

Cardeia: I'm thinking part of this sounds like your Octus. I didn't mean for it to happen. As I had originally had this chapter done weeks ago, I wanted to change it after reading yours. I hope I did it enough. And little by little, Tristan is going.

A/N: I sat for four days staring at this thing and nothing was forthcoming. And what did, blech. Writer's block stinks.


	10. Chapter 10

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

Cardeia - You sooo get what I am trying to say. He IS addicted. And his addiction is Teagan. He fell in love with her because she accepted him for what he was. And to fall in love is a monumental thing for him. And to have it snatched out of his hands? Well, he's not a happy camper. I understand Teagan for not wanting to get hurt. (All of us do it) She's spent all those years holding onto her heart. And you are right, this is so not Tristan's fault. Like Lancelot said, he is only reacting to her. And she'll see it. Soon, I think. (I have that chapter done and waiting for the right time to put it in.) And what did she expect? She let him go, so of course he'll find another. But, it won't be what you think. Just watch.

Sorceress Misha - Don't feel sorry for either one, but if you do, Tristan. As Teagan is being a royal HB!

June Birdie - good to dee you back! Here you go. Glad you like it.

blueskiezrusty - Sorry it's so frustrating. I promise it will get better.

* * *

It was still dark and raining when Teagan entered the stables, making her way to her horse, Aodh's stall. She tried to make as little noise as possible, but the horse whinnied and snorted in welcome.

"Shush, you fool. You'll wake everybody up." She whispered harshly.

Aodh only snorted at her, pushing his nose into her shirt pockets. Obliging the fool beast, Teagan took out a few pieces of sugar, his favorite treat.

"Where are you going?" A feminine voice said from behind her.

Teagan whipped around, startled and guilty at being caught. She looked upon the beautiful face of Guinevere.

"Riding, milady." Teagan said as she dropped a curtsey.

"It's a little early to do any riding. Plus, it's raining." She said in a soft voice, returning the curtsey.

"I need to get out." Teagan's eyes fell to the ground, her hands fidgeting with hem of her shirt.

"Where will you go?" Guinevere asked.

Teagan mumbled something, but Guinevere couldn't understand, she had spoken so softly.

"Why do you run?"

Teagan's shoulders fell. "I can't watch."

"Watch what?"

Teagan didn't answer, she only continued to put the horse's bridle on. After that was done, she nudged Aodh out of the stall, pulling herself onto his back. She didn't look at the Queen as she gathered the reins.

"Go see my father, he will welcome you."

Again, Teagan did not answer, she guided Aodh toward the exit of the stables, her face grim.

Guinevere pulled on Aodh's reins, stopping the horse. "It's not too late." She said, pleading in her voice. She hated to see her husband's friends, his family, in so much pain. Arthur had mentioned that having Teagan back at the fort was not a good idea. Guinevere disagreed.

Teagan pulled back on the reins, hard, causing the horse to backstep. "Yes, it is." Her voice bitter.

She could only watch as Teagan pulled her horse about, kicking him hard in the sides. She could only watch as bits of dirt and stone were kicked out from under his hooves as he raced out of the stables.

Running to the entrance, Guinevere watched at the retreating figures of Teagan and Aodh grew small, finally disappearing into the woods.

Sighing, she made her way back to her rooms to tell Arthur what had happened.

0o0o0o

"You did what!" Arthur fairly yelled.

Guinevere looked at her husband calmly. "My father will watch out for her. She will be safe." She slid her arms around his middle, holding him tight.

Arthur brought Guinevere closer to him, pressing his lips into the top of her head. "We knew this would happen."

"She will be back. She needs some time." Guinevere said softly, trying to console her husband.

"But, she's gone now. Do you have any idea what this will do to him?"

"_If it goes ill, we can only pick up the pieces."_ Arthur let out a sigh as his words came back to him.

0o0o0o

Cassandra pounded on Lancelot's door. 'Come on. Answer.' She pleaded silently. She really needed to talk to him. She couldn't find her friend. She hoped Teagan had chosen to spend the night with him.

Upon waking up, Cassandra had noticed that Teagan was not in her bed. It even looked as though her bed hadn't even been slept in. Her breeches and riding tunic and cloak were gone. And on the floor was the simple pale yellow dress she had put on to work in the tavern.

Picking the dress up, Cass noticed that it was soaking wet. Teagan must have gotten stuck in the downpour last night.

Worried for her friend, Cassandra went to the tavern first, hoping that she would still be there, cleaning up. The place was closed up, the lanterns blown out.

Deciding to check the stables, Cass looked to the East. The sun was starting to rise. Streaks of vibrant red shot through the sky. The clouds of last evening thinning. The smell of dew and rain still hung in the air.

Cassandra could even smell the earthworms that come out of hiding when the rain came. She gave a shiver, she hated those things.

Entering the stables, she looked at all the horses stabled there, not sure which one she was looking for. She tried to remember what Teagan's looked like, but her mind was drawing a blank. It was some kind of white, but many of the horses were different shades of white.

Frustrated, she then made her way to Lancelot's room. He would know where she was.

She pounded again on the door, harder this time. She didn't care if he was hung over from too much drink. This was important.

0o0o0o

Lancelot woke up with a start. His head pounding in time to the pounding on his door.

Grumbling mightily, he pulled on a pair of black leather riding trousers, his feet still bare. He was still tying the laces in front as he opened the door.

The tornado that was Cassandra pushed past him to stand in the center of his room, giving him a worried look.

Through sleep-filled eyes, Lancelot looked at Cass. She did not look happy to see him.

The tiny blonde woman stood in the middle of his room. Her blue eyes filled with worry. Her face was flushed and it looked like she may have been running. Her hands made tiny fists as they sat perched on her hips.

Lancelot glanced out of the window that was above his door. Through the shutters, he could see that the sun was just rising.

He groaned, it was to early for distraught women.

Lancelot ran a hand roughly over his face, trying to wake up. Looking back at Cass, he had a moment of dread. Something wasn't right. This young woman was usually calm, collected in her wits.

He saw fear in her face.

"What's wrong?" He knew he didn't do anything. He had been with Arthur all night until a few hours ago. It had to be one of the others. Or Teagan.

His gut clenched. "Teagan?"

Cassandra only nodded, turning herself completely around, looking for something.

"Where is she?" Cass couldn't hide the worry in her voice. She had heard from Sage what had happened in the tavern last evening, while Teagan was working. Tristan had been there. Tristan had been there with another woman. And Teagan had seen them.

Lancelot shrugged. "Not here. I haven't seen her since the field." He said as he pulled a linen tunic over his head.

Cassandra swallowed hard, blushing a bit. He was definitely handsome. His muscles moving as he raised his arms to put his shirt on. And the deep blue of the fabric complimented his dark hair and beard nicely.

She blushed harder when she realized that Lancelot had caught her looking at him.

Keeping silent, his face and eyes bristled with amusement.

Clearing her throat, Cassandra got her mind off the man in front of her. She needed to find her friend.

"Teagan didn't come back last night."

Lancelot sunk to his bed, his hands falling between his legs. "What happened last night?" He looked up to Cass, dreading the answer.

Cassandra looked at this knight who was a friend to Teagan. This knight who loved her like a brother. Sometimes it broke her heart to see him so worried for her. Especially when some things in Teagan's life were mending.

"Tristan was there last night. Arianna was there. Teagan saw them both." She said simply. She need not elaborate, it was no secret that Tristan was seeking comfort in the arms of another. They all had just hoped that Teagan would not notice for some time yet. All had hoped that both hearts would move on before she found out.

Lancelot let his head fall into his hands. His anger starting to rise. It was time to pick up the pieces. And he knew where to start first.

0o0o0o

Lancelot pushed his way into Tristan's rooms without knocking, letting the solid wood door hit the wall beside it. He brought himself to stand beside the scout's bed. It was all he could do to not grab the man by the throat and beat him senseless.

But that wouldn't help the matter. This really wasn't Tristan's doing. He was only reacting.

Instead, he stood there, his anger simmering. Thank the gods that woman was not here. He would have to kill her if he laid eyes on her.

Tristan opened his eyes then calmly sat up in the bed.

"What do you want?"

Lancelot looked at his friend, hurting as he did. He didn't fault Tristan for sleeping with Arianna. Looking for solace in another's arms was something they all did, though not so common for this quiet man in front of him. Tristan had taken that leap of faith, only to have it crumble around him.

Lancelot had to think how often Tristan had listened to him rant and rave about some woman or another. How often Tristan's mere presence had calmed him through so much of what they had seen and been through. How often Tristan had to talk him out of a rage that Arthur and his demands had put on him.

Now, that Tristan was hurting, Lancelot didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort his friend. But, how do you comfort someone who is so naturally reclusive?

"Teagan's gone." Was all he could say.

Lancelot watched as Tristan's eyes darkened. His face become harder.

0o0o0o

Galahad walked into the great hall, noticing that most of the other knights were already there. Along with most of their women.

He didn't notice anything odd about the gathering as this was becoming custom now. For most to gather for meals. He had to smile, this family of Arthur's was growing by the day.

"Anybody see Teagan yet? I want my knife back." He said as he settled himself in his chair beside Sage.

She smacked him lightly on the hand as he grabbed for a hunk of her bread, dunking it in some broth.

Galahad looked up as his question was met with silence.

Bors coughed, the action causing the youngest of his brood to cry. Vanora stood up, taking the child in her arms to comfort her.

Arthur was fidgeting in his seat. Guinevere sat beside him, also looking uncomfortable. Her hand held tightly in his.

Tristan was sitting slouched in his chair, looking more sullen than usual. His eyes fixed on Lancelot. Who was sitting in his own seat, quiet, not looking at anybody.

Dagonet just sat in his own chair, watching Tristan warily.

"What is going on? Someone die?" He tried to lighten the mood.

"Teagan's gone." It was Gawain who spoke first.

Galahad glanced around Sage to his friend. "What do you mean gone?"

"Gone. As in ran away." Lancelot's voice was hard.

"Oh." Was all Galahad could say.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's not very long. And again, not sure I like it. But I think it goes with the last chapter. We knew this was coming, her leaving. I just wanted to get the various reactions of the men to the news. If I don't have to work tomorrow, I'll work on the next chapter, Tristan's reaction. But, it'll be another short one. Not sure if I'll put in Teagan's yet. Maybe if someone will talk me into it. I'm just not sure it's needed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

Cardeia - I have a yummy pic of Tristan as my desktop. I swear, that man has the most intriguing hands. I have evil thoughts involving those hands fanning self 

Galahad...he's so young. But he tries. I'm not sure I'm doing him justice. But I do have a little, tiny bit of a thing coming up with him. It's a fluff piece. But in line with this story.

Gawain? I originally had him sitting this one out, but you nudged him in. GRRR! But, as you say, he's got a connection to her. And he's not happy. That'll be the next chapter as I don't have it done yet. But I wanted you to see Tristan's reaction first.

Cassandra. Yes, she's the opposite of Teagan. Completely. Well, in most ways. Ever wonder that how most of our good friends are our complete opposites? That's why I have Lancelot and Tristan as friends. For me, it works.

Soceress Misha - Hold on, it gets better, I promise. I've only got a few more angstychapters to go.

blueskiezrusty -No! Don't be an alcoholic!grinBut your reviews always make me smile. They keep me going. Oh - more frustration ahead. laughing now

* * *

Tristan stalked to his room, his anger just under the surface. His hands making fists, clenching and unclenching in his frustration. His mind was an utter mess, he couldn't think clearly.

He cursed as he opened the door, silently closing it as he passed through.

Looking around, he realized that this was his life. In the corner of the far wall was the lone, small bed. The furs and linen sheets messed.

_Teagan was laying there, smiling as she caressed his cheek, the sheet barely covering her flushed chest._

Walking to the bed he sat down, staring at the floor. The bare floor dirty and dusty from lack of cleaning. Clothes littering the floor where he had carelessly thrown them over the past weeks.

Next to the bed was a small table that held nothing but a few candles and his throwing daggers. Picking up the daggers, he kicked the table. It landed against the wall, smashing to pieces.

One by one, he threw the tiny blades, each one imbedding itself deep into the wall.

Getting up, he again looked around the room. This tiny small room. He had never wanted much in his life as a knight. He had always been alone. He preferred it that way. Not letting anyone close to him lest they get taken away. Then a fiery red-haired woman stepped into his life. Now he wanted more.

Leaving his room, he quickly went to the practice field, his sword hung loosely at his side. His mind fixed on Teagan.

Walking onto the field, Tristan's eyes automatically moved to the targets, now lined against the far wall. His mind going back.

Teagan had taken her first shot, the arrow missing the mark. The second hitting dead center. A look of pure satisfaction came over her face.

Her face. The small, round face with it's bright blue eyes that seemed to take everything in. Her red hair that fell in waves about her face.

He swung, the sword nearly sticking with the force of the impact.

That hair. That hair that just begged him to touch it. That hair that matched her personality, her fire.

Her fire that had been put out.

For reasons he couldn't understand, he wanted this woman. He wanted to see her laugh, to see her cry. He wanted to have her sit next to him while he ate. Or to have her near him, reading with a book balanced on her lap. The fire caressing soft features in her face.

It was her face he wanted to see as he rode into the gates from a mission. It was always her he looked for high on the wall as he passed underneath.

It was her warmth that he wanted at night. His body tightened at the remembered feel of having her underneath him.

He swung his sword at the post in front of him. The sharpness of the blade causing a large chunk of wood to fall to the ground.

Tristan kept swinging, his anger fixed on the post in front of him. Her words coming back to him.

"_You don't get it. I cannot go through this again. I cannot stay here. Not with you."_

And now she had left.

Tristan paused in mid swing, the sword fell from his loosened hand.

0o0o0o

"Tris?" Lancelot called cautiously as he pushed open the door to his friend's room. He had left the hall so abruptly. And Arthur wanted him to make sure that Tristan didn't do anything rash.

There was no answer so he entered quietly.

"Tristan?" He stepped further into the darkened room.

What met him was a bloody mess.

Not one piece of furniture, and there wasn't much, was upright. Clothes were everywhere and the small mirror that had hung on the wall, smashed to little bits. Several tiny throwing knives were dotted along one wall.

0o0o0o

After checking to make sure that Tristan didn't leave the fort, that his horse was still there, Lancelot then headed to the practice field. Hoping that Tristan would be there.

Sure enough, the man was there and it looked like he was annihilating the wooden dummy post. Large chunks lay scattered on the ground. In his hands was one of the larger hunting daggers that he carried with him.

"Tristan!" Lancelot called as he walked closer.

Tristan threw the dagger at Lancelot, just missing his foot.

Swallowing hard, Lancelot looked from the knife to Tristan. He knew the scout had held back. He could had hit him blindfolded. He could sense the unchecked anger flowing from him. His eyes were so dark, they were nearly black. His mouth set in a thin line.

Picking the knife up, he continued walking towards Tristan, calmly handing the dagger back to him.

Lancelot noticed the pronounced shaking in Tristan's hand as he took the dagger back.

"I'm sorry." He honestly didn't know what to say. What did Arthur expect him to do? Hug him? Get him drunk?

Lancelot didn't know. He didn't know how to help his friend as he watched Tristan.

Tristan turned away from Lancelot. He threw the dagger again. It hit another post, nearly 200 paces away.

* * *

A/N: Well? Don't worry, the angst is almost done. Several Swedish Fish have met their end while writing these two chapters. Cardeia, I hope I got into his brain good enough. Gawain and Teagan are next. Oh, and since you seem to be posting right after me, please put us out of our misery and post. It is frustrating, this waiting! 


	12. Chapter 12

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

**Cardeia** - I'm happy that I got the desired effect. I've been trying to make Gawain this type of person who can read people and react as such. Teagan used to be able to do that, but, she's done lost all her marbles. He's like this man I know. Who, when he puts his mind to it, is very insightful. He knows me very well and can tell me things I'm thinking or feeling even when I don't say it.

And as to Tristan warning off Lancelot. Yup, you got it. But there is a tiny bit more to it. I didn't know any other way for him to handle it.

Here's Teagan's reaction. Well, not really a reaction, as she's once again withdrawing into herself. But, she fesses up.

**Sorceress Misha** - Keep the hankies. I ain't done yet. And I's so happy to hear that you like this slop. Not may do it seems.

**blueskiezrusty** - Here's what Teagan was doing while Tristan was having his hissy fit.

Twizzler's are good, though I prefere Swedish Fish!

* * *

"Where is she?" Gawain asked in broken Gaelic, not sure he was getting it right. He hadn't had to use the language much since the Woads became their allies.

The tall, dark haired girl must have caught most of what he was trying to say because she pointed to a thin path that ran through the trees.

It took him a while to walk the path, winding and almost disappearing in spots. At one point, his head collided with an unusual looking wind chime. It was made of small bones, pieces of metal and held together with leather and sinew. Giving the thing a swat, he liked the interesting sound that it made. Almost like a bell, or like an eerie wind.

Walking into a small clearing, he saw Teagan right away, sitting on the edge of a lake. She looked so small to him. Her hair braided and hung low down her back. Her knees were drawn up and her chin rested on curled arms. She looked as though she were staring out into nothing.

Gawain lowered himself onto the ground beside her, his knees protesting the entire time. Though he was not yet thirty, he felt closer to eighty.

For long moments, he just sat by her side, not saying anything. Arthur had said that it was time to pick up the pieces.

He sighed, wishing it had not come to this. Tristan was on house arrest. And currently prowling the fort like a caged animal. Arthur didn't want him getting out and wreaking havoc.

All because of this small woman.

Now, he had ridden to this hidden woad community. These people who were still strange to him, still mysterious. Especially Merlin.

"You okay?" He asked her finally.

Teagan shrugged her shoulders, silent.

He tried again. "You are missed."

"So?" Her voice emotionless.

"So? Is that all you have to say?" Gods, this woman was being selfish!

"There is nothing left to say, Gawain."

Gawain let out an angry snort. "The hell there ain't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're being selfish." There, he said it. Honesty could be a wonderful thing.

Her head popped off of her arms, though she still didn't look at Gawain. "Selfish?"

"Yes. Selfish. Do you realize all the people you are hurting?" He turned his body to face her, grabbing her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him. It was all he could do to not shake her.

"Let's start with Lancelot. He loves you. You were the first woman to not throw herself at him. You were the one to make him realize that not all women were conquests. He respects you for that."

Still, Teagan didn't say a thing. Gawain's frustration was growing. He continued.

"Then there is Cassandra." He saw a look of guilt pass over her face. Good, he was starting to get through. "I don't know her very well, but she seems to be a nice person. And she obviously cares a great deal about you."

Teagan sat, thinking about her friends, how she had hurt them with her actions. Gawain was right, she was being selfish. But Teagan wasn't about to admit that. Yet. Her mind went to where is always did, no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

"Tristan." She whispered.

Gawain could hear the hurt in her voice, the sadness. But he wasn't about to let her off the hook.

"Yes, Tristan. You have hurt him the most." Teagan pulled out of his grasp, suddenly standing. Gawain followed her, taking her arm, holding her tight.

Teagan winced as Gawain's fingers dug into her arm.

"You were the one woman to reach him. The one woman who wanted to spend time, just be with him. No one had ever wanted to do that. Let's face it, he's one scary individual. You didn't see that. You treated him like you treated everyone else."

Teagan tried to pull away from him, but he was holding her to tight. "Gawain...I..."

"No. Stop fooling yourself. I know what you are afraid of. But doing this is going to kill you both."

He pulled her close to him, holding her tight in his arms. Her body starting to shake. His heart breaking because he wanted her to be happy. But, this running away wasn't it. She had let herself change into this person he didn't know. This person he didn't like.

"I would love nothing more than to take away your pain. I understand that you are afraid. But, I'm sure Sage feels the same way for Galahad. Guinevere fears for Arthur every day. Especially now that he is King."

He paused, taking a breath. Disentangling himself from her, he took several steps back.

When Teagan didn't move, Gawain placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Teagan."

Teagan backed out of his grasp, turning her back on him. Her shoulders slumped as she threw a rock into the water. Watching the ripples as they made their way back to the shore.

"Teagan, come back." There was resignation in his voice. Like he knew that all he had said had fallen on deaf ears.

"Go home, Gawain."

Sighing and without a sound, Gawain left. Leaving his friend again to her loneliness.

0o0o0o

Again, Teagan sat staring at the fire, thinking. Thinking about everyone who had been trying to help her. Only to have her turn her back on them like she did Gawain earlier today. Everything he had said made sense.

Her heart had been hurt, so she took out her grief on everyone who didn't deserve it.

As she sat sulking, she admitted it now, she understood that she had been this horrible person. And for this she was sorry.

Movement caught her eye as Merlin made his way to her, his walking stick in one hand and an earthen cup in the other. He hadn't said much to her for the few days she had been here. He had welcomed her to his home in the woods. Offered her a place to calm her nerves and think. And with the quietness of her surroundings, she could do nothing but think.

Merlin handed her the cup. "Drink it." He said as he sat on a log next to her.

Teagan brought the cup to her nose, sniffing. She nearly threw the cup at the old man, it smelled so bad.

"No. What is it?" She held the cup towards him.

Merlin pushed the cup back to her. "Drink. It will help you sleep."

Trusting him, she tipped the cup up, draining it. It didn't taste half as bad as it smelled. And she had to admit, she needed to sleep.

Placing the cup on the ground beside her, she again looked into the fire. The heat caressing her face, making her flush.

The oranges, the reds, the yellows all giving way to shapes. These shapes, as they came closer, formed men. Men who seemed to climb out from the very center of the fire. The movement of the flames giving movement to their limbs.

The longer she looked into the fire, the more she could see the faces, the forms of those she loved.

She looked harder into the fire as it seemed three figures were approaching her. It looked as though they had risen from the very depths of the fire.

Looking around to see if anybody else saw the shapes, she only saw the old man. Who was not paying attention to her at all. He seemed to be dozing. His head resting against his walking stick.

The fire crackled, sending sparks and ash to land at Teagan's feet, to caress her hands that were hanging on her knees close to the fire.

Opening her hands, Teagan watched as ash fell weightless onto her outstretched palm.

Looking back, the figures moved closer, taking familiar shapes of men. Teagan gasped at how familiar they looked. She could swear that one looked like Lancelot with that swagger as he walked. Another, Dagonet all strength, a human mountain. And the last...

Tristan. Of course it would be Tristan. His walk was just as unmistakable as Lancelot's. Not the swagger, but the stealth. Tristan walked like he could almost walk on water. His stride sure and purposeful.

Teagan shook her head. She understood why she would see Tristan. He was never far from her thoughts. But the other two? It didn't make sense.

Maybe it was the heat from the fire, the smell of the wood as it burned that made her see things.

Or maybe it was the drink?

"Merlin?" She called, pulling him out of his doze.

"What did I put in the drink?" Teagan could hear the hidden amusement in his voice.

Teagan nodded. She looked at him, but couldn't tell anything by the look in his face. Her eyes were tired. They were surly playing games with her exhausted mind.

The old man's smile was hidden behind his beard. Even his eyes gave nothing away. Slowly, as if his bones would break with movement, Merlin stood up, steadied himself and left Teagan to again stare into the fire.

"Only something to help you sleep. Nothing more." He said as he walked away, pausing after a few feet. "Remember, while fire consumes, it also creates life."

Again, he turned to leave Teagan to her thoughts.

0o0o0o

_Screams. So many screams. _

_Fire. The small huts and houses were on fire._

_Then there was a cry:_

"_Knights!"_

_They charged out of the gates. Their horses at a full run. Arthur at the head of the pack._

_The knights fanned out, trying to surround the band of Saxons as the attacked the village._

Another snap of the fire woke Teagan, forcing her upright. She ran a hand over her face to help wake herself up. To shake herself from the dream.

It was an eerie feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

Again it was dark as Teagan made her way to her horse, readying him for the ride back to the fort. She realized that Gawain had been right. She needed to go back. If not to repair what had been done, then to properly say goodby.

Rubbing her hands down his neck, over his muscled shoulders to rest on his withers. Teagan realized that she was so tired. And she didn't remember getting much sleep.

But the feeling she had in her stomach was telling her she needed to get back to the fort.

Merlin stood hidden behind a large tree, a satisfied look graced his ancient features.

* * *

A/N: Well? After writing this chapter, I am seriously thinking of hanging it up. I like the way Tristan is going in this. But I feel as though I had - at one time - had Teagan as a strong character. The 'leader' she was supposed to be. Now she's this HB and I'm unhappy with it. I tried to fix it by having her realize what she's done. She's nothing but a whiny so and so. Am I right? Or do you all see something I don't? 


	13. Chapter 13

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

Cardeia - I know you would think things like that, being as kind as you are. I would say more, but my mind isn't functioning much right now.

To my other reviewers - I don't know what happened to the sight, but it's not displaying reviews from yesterday or today. Forgive me and i'll reply next time around. (Grin)

* * *

Teagan left the village with a muddled brain. Not sure if it was the drink the old man had given her or if it was the dream of battle, still fresh in her mind.

In fact...Teagan swore she could still hear the screaming. The shouts. The sound of metal hitting metal. The sound of metal hitting bone.

The yells and shouts were louder as Teagan left the Woad village further behind. Giving Aodh a kick, she urged him toward the noise.

Teagan had just cleared the forest edge when she noticed the fighting. Arthur and his knights were embattled with what looked like Saxons.

Moving Aodh forward, it looked as though the battle was nearly over, just a few left fighting.

Arthur stood, Excalabur hanging low next to his side.

Lancelot kneeling, wiping blood on the grass below him.

Nausea rose in her throat as she watched Gawain bring his mace down on a man's head, blood and thicker things flying about. The thick metallic smell of blood, heavy in the air.

Eyes darting around, she searched for the one she hoped was still standing.

Tristan was standing apart from the others, locked in combat with a huge, mountain of a man. At one point, the mountain swung with his arm, his elbow hitting Tristan in the jaw.

She watched as the scout staggered, backstepping to keep his balance.

Teagan looked around for the others, but they were to far away to help.

Teagan's heart leapt as she watched the Saxon bring his axe around, catching Tristan in the side. Kicking Aodh, she urged the horse forward at a fast pace.

She watched as he fell, his hands clutching his side. His head bowed in pain.

Two more of the barbarians were converging on Tristan, as they had also seen him go down.

Urging Aodh faster, she notched and arrow.

Teagan raised her bow and shot. It landed in the throat of the Saxon as he was about to slam his axe into Tristan's chest. Blood spurted as he fell, gasping for breath, choking on his own blood.

Sliding off her horse, she scooped up Tristan's fallen sword. Straightening, she sliced through the chest of another man.

Hearing the wizz of an arrow, she ducked as it flew past her head. "Bloody hell." She muttered.

A snort that sounded like laughter came from under her. She knelt next to Tristan, looking him over, aware that blood was soaking into her breeches. "Are you alive?" He nodded, his look pained. "Good. Stay down."

She had heard the Saxon coming, he made so much noise. Without standing, she brought the sword around in a sweeping circle, effectively cutting the man off at the knees.

She looked again at Tristan and saw his eyes starting to glaze. Fear started to grip her.

This could not be happening again.

She gave him a rough shake. "Don't go to sleep. Where are you wounded?"

He lifted his hand from his right side, his movements slow, sluggish. Blood seeping from the wound in his side, just below the ribs. "I won't die." Was more a grunt that speech.

Teagan quickly took off her cloak and pressed it against Tristan's side, to help stop the blood flow.

Without getting up she yelled. "Dagonet!" Tristan started to wheeze. Looking down, Teagan saw blood coming from his lips. Trying not to panic, she started taking off his cuirass.

They had not been prepared for this attack.

Dagonet ran over. He had seen Teagan and her horse ride into the fray. "Teagan. What are you doing here? Oh..." He said as he knelt next to his friend, who had closed his eyes again. "Tristan! Wake up." Tristan opened his eyes. "Where are you hit?"

"Side..." More blood came out of his mouth.

"The blood, Dag. He may have a punctured lung."

Tristan grabbed her hand. "No. Teeth." He spit two molars inter her hand, smiling.

Teagan couldn't help but chuckle. The damned man was actually smiling. "Do you want them back in?"

Tristan shrugged. He couldn't care less. Just the feel of Teagan's hands on him made his thoughts muddled.

Teagan took a breath, looking at the teeth. She had put the teeth back into Bors' kids on countless occasions, this would be no different. "Dag. Hold his side." She pulled Tristan's head to face her. "You. Open up. I'm putting them back in. It's going to hurt."

She started to push the first one in and Tristan jerked. "Dag. Hold his head down." She gave Tristan a glare. "Tristan, don't you dare bite me."

Again, she tried to put the teeth back in. Again, he jerked. "Do you really need these?" Frustrated, she held her palm up where they lay.

He could only shake his head a little as Dagonet was holding his head so tight.

Dagonet was doing his best not to laugh at the situation. Here, this great knight lay with a gaping wound in his side and they were trying to put back in some missing teeth. No, the irony was not lost.

He was still grinning as he scooped Tristan up. He needed to get back to stitch up his side.

As Teagan stood, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she fell into Gawain's open arms.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a shortie. Here's the obligatory fight scene. Well, almost. Again I stress that I'm not good at writing action or battle. I do much better with smut. I think I doing better with the self doubt. We'll see as I post these next few chapters. These were the first one's I had written in this part and I am working on everything around it.

As Cardeia has said - something momentous needed to happen to kick start Teagan. Not sure if this qualifies, but this is the beginning of her healing. At lest they are together - sort of!


	14. Chapter 14

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

**Cardeia** - Tristan's hands. Hmmm lovely hands. He has such remarkable hands.

Your remembered that Teagan doesn't like to fight. And yup, she pulled it out and did it, what she needed to do. I tried to show that she did it without thinking, without hesitation. One thing the Marine Corps did for me was to in an uncomfortable situation such as this, do and act, question later.

I'm happy that you think the chapter flowed well, with the rest. Honestly, I didn't even think about it being choppy. Like I've said, that and the next few chapters have been done and written for a few months, just waiting to be placed in. The part of the teeth? It had popped into my head one night while eating SF and at the moment, I had red bits stuck back there in MY teeth. (grin)

And this chapter I really like. It's very short and calm. It's not the "Oh, let's forget this ever happenend and live happily ever after" scene. But, it's a start for her as she doesn't run from him. Neither is ready to dive back in. Baby steps.

**blueskiezrusty** - I hope you are finding things better. But I still have one more small plot twist coming up. Next chapter I think. They are getting there. Somewhat. (Wink wink)

And no, it's not drawing to a close. Not just yet. I've got some ties to close, people need to come back. And things may take their time for a while. To catch my breath.

**dellis** - Thank you for the compliment. And she's trying, but, neither is so sure about things yet.

**op** - I know you've reviewed last chapter. I think I remember seeing your name. Thank you so much for your support in reading!

If I've missed anybody, I'm sorry as this site still isn't listing reviews. But, thank you!

* * *

Teagan slipped into the door and stood beside Arthur. The smell of mint hung in the air. Everything was clean and tidy.Everything in it's place.

Much like Dagaonet's life outside of battle. Teagan smiled. You wouldn't be able to tell it from looking at the man, but he was very neat, very ordered. You were almost afraid to walk across the floor and dirty it.

"Is it a mortal wound?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. Dagonet has stitched it up. He should recover in a few days."

Teagan let out the breath she hadn't even know she had been holding.

"Will you sit with him?" Arthur asked her.

"Of course. Why do you ask? Is there no one else?" The was a hint of hesitation inher voice.

Arthur shook his head. "No, not right now. The rest of us must go out and stop this band. Dag will stay behind to see to him, but we need someone to sit and be here in case fever sets in."

Teagan looked from Arthur to Tristan. "I'm not sure he'd want me here. He hasn't spoken to me in weeks. I've hurt him so badly."

Arthur came to her and placed his hands upon her shoulders. "You are the one who spoke to his heart. You are the one he fought to protect that day on Badon Hill. You were the one he died for. You were the one he looked for when he was returned. You were the one he was concerned about when the Saxons attacked."

"But Arthur...He thinks that I deserted him. That I betrayed him. He has found solace in others. He has moved on."

Arthur gave her a small smile. "He may say that, but he doesn't think that. His soul is tied to yours and yours to his." He dropped his hands. "Go, sit with him."

Teagan nodded and took the empty seat next to the small bed that Tristan lay upon. She didn't hear Arthur slip out of the door.

0o0o0o

Teagan was wakened by Tristan's groan. Opening her eyes, she watched as he slowly turned over on his side, away from her. She watched as the candles traced patterns over the muscles in his back. The light showing the details of his scars. All those scars, Teagan realized, were a map to his life.

For three days she had sat in this room, only leaving to relieve herself. For three days, Dagonet came and tended Tristan's wounds, tended his needs.

Cursing herself for her weakness, she stood up, stretching her cramped muscles as she did so. Quietly and with as little movement as possible, she sat on the edge of the small bed, the right side of her body just barely touching his. She sat for a while, listening to his even breathing.

She gently smoothed the hair back from his face, exposing the tattoo on his cheek. As she ghosted her fingers over his eyes, they twitched, though he did not waken.

Without her hand leaving his skin, she traced his neck with her fingertips, bringing her palm down when she got to his shoulders. Teagan continued her path, down his arm, feeling every scar, every muscle as she went. When she got to his hands, she gently felt each finger, feeling every callous. She smiled, remembering at how these rough hands that were capable of cleaving a man in two had been so gentle with her.

Still, without breaking contact with his skin, she brought her hands back up his arm, to his chest. Stilling her hand, she felt his heartbeat underneath her palm, the soft hairs tickling.

Still he did not wake.

Closing her eyes, she listened for the sound of her own heartbeat. There it was, softly keeping pace with the one underneath her palm.

For long moments, Teagan kept her hand upon Tristan's heart. She wondered at this man. Wondered at herself for giving him up. Sighing, she hated herself for what she did. But, he didn't want her anymore. He had moved on. He had taken others into his bed.

Carefully, she lowered her forehead until it rested on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she expelled a breath, his body softly shuddering with the feel on her breath on his back.

Still, he did not wake.

Teagan kept her forehead on his shoulder, her hand on his chest until there was a knock on the door and Dagonet stepped in.

* * *

A/N: Another very short chapter. It's to set up the next. 


	15. Chapter 15

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

Cardeia - Yes, touch is a wonderful thing. She does use touch. And I'm not sure if you see it, but this is what Tristan craves most in her. She's the only one to touch him like that. I was wondering if you'd catch the mint. It was one of those random things you put in to see if anyone catches it.

A/N: And here we go again with the conflict.

* * *

Teagan watched as Dagonet looked Tristan over. He changed the bandages on his side and Teagan saw that it had already healed somewhat. It had been three days and Tristan was still asleep.

"Dag? If his injuries aren't so bad, why is he still sleeping?"

"He needs the rest." He looked at her, willing her to understand what was going on. "He's exhausted. He hasn't been sleeping."

Teagan just looked at him. Not comprehending. The Tristan she knew, didn't need a lot of sleep.

Dagonet gave up. "He needs the rest. Ever since you came back, he's been pushing himself harder. Not taking care of himself. So, we are making him sleep."

"Of course, this is my fault." Teagan felt tears well up. She had hurt this man so unbelievably that he needed to be forced to sleep.

Dagonet took her by the shoulders. He shook his head. He had to bend low to reach her eyes.

"No. It is not. But let's face it. You two are stepping around each other. Almost hoping this will go away." He looked at her intently. They were both his friends and he was at his limit. "You love him."

Teagan started to protest, Dagonet wouldn't let her.

"No. You do. You are trying to convince yourself that you don't. You don't want to lose him in battle. Again. That is understandable. He loves you, but he doesn't know what to do."

"Dag, I..."

Dagonet shook his head. "Let me finish. Last time, you took the first steps. You drew him out. This withdrawing that you are doing is killing him. Damn, it's killing us. You are a sister to us. And he is our brother."

He drew Teagan into a big hug. "Let him back in"

Teagan pulled away from Dagonet. Unshed tears were in her eyes. "I can't Dag. I just can't." She wanted to, but it was proving harder than she thought.

Dagonet let out a frustrated sigh. "Then come with me. I need to show you something."

As Dagonet and Teagan left, neither saw that Tristan had been watching them the entire time. He knew in his heart that his future was about to be decided.

0o0o0o

Teagan followed Dagonet into the infirmary.

"Let me show you something." He took her hand, leading her into a small curtained area.

Teagan stopped dead at the sight before her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the girl from the tavern.

"Who is that?"

"Your replacement. Her name is Arianna."

Teagan couldn't say a thing. The sight before her was too awful.

The woman on the cot could be her twin. She was small, like herself. Red hair that curled about her face. Her eyes were set wider apart than hers and she had no tattoo. But what was done to her was what Teagan was having a hard time wrapping her brain around. She had been roughed up, that was for sure.

There were bruises on her arms. Clear hand prints. And her neck. It held the bite mark.

Teagan looked at Dagonet. "Why did he do this?"

"He can't control himself. It's happened before, many years ago. This happened right before the attack. But, we have no proof. She isn't saying."

"That was when I left." She whispered. Guilt washing over her in waves, making her nauseous.

Dagonet nodded. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is part of the reason he needs you so much."

Teagan shook her head. "I still don't understand."

"It's hard to explain. He has a blood lust. Everyone here knows this. You know this." Teagan nodded. She understood that. "But, since you came here his thought process has changed. He needs you to keep that balance."

"Then I need to leave. Let him get back to himself." She said it before she thought. Again with the leaving.

"You can't. It will just make it worse. You seem to be the only one to keep him calm."

Teagan's anger flared. She turned on Dagonet. "I will not stay here just to keep every woman here safe."

A moan that came from Arianna drew Teagan's eyes to her. She stood there for long moments before she spoke again.

"Is he that angry with me?"

Dagonet could only nod.

The woman lying on the bed opened her eyes. Teagan could only stare at how much Arianna did, indeed, look like her. Down to the blue eyes.

Arianna sucked in a breath. "You're her." The woman's voice was hoarse. "You're real. I thought it was just make believe."

Teagan knelt next to her. "How long has this been going on? Is this the first time?"

Arianna didn't say anything, only averting her eyes.

But Dagonet spoke up. "She has been with him for a while. He pays her very well." He glared at Arianna, almost willing her to speak out. She knew what she was getting into when she accepted Tristan's money. She had been advised to stay away from the scout, that he was potentially dangerous. The woman did not listen. He looked at Teagan to judge her response.

Teagan only let out the smallest of flinches, emotion. Of course Tristan would go to other women. He would get what she would not provide. It hurt her to see it, she had accepted it. "But this is so bad." She whispered.

Arianna only closed her eyes. If the Lady Teagan only knew what she had to deal with at other forts, this was no big thing. She was, after all, a prostitute. She got paid to take abuse. But, Tristan had not done this to her.

And Tristan had paid her well to stay silent. To let him take the blame. She did not say this to anyone, but she would take this again. Willingly.

Teagan stood, still looking at the battered body of the woman in front of her. "Does anyone else know?"

"Arthur and myself. I think Lancelot suspects." He looked again to Arianna. "Unless she has spoken to others."

Arianna shook her head. "I told no one." And she wouldn't.

But Teagan was concerned. "What does Arthur say about all this?"

Dagonet shrugged his huge shoulders. "There's not much he can do. Or say. Arianna doesn't want to press charges. She insists that Tristan did nothing. We were hoping that you could help him."

"Dag, do you realize what you are asking me to do?"

"I wouldn't have brought you here if there was another way." He raked his hand over his head. "If he keeps this course, he is going to get himself killed. You're going to force his hand, either way."

Teagan squared her shoulders and moved to Dagonet. She took a deep breath. "Will you be here to patch me up?" She had to hope it wouldn't come to that.

The big man nodded, bringing Teagan into his arms. "Of course. I will be nearby all night. You just yell my name."

Arianna sat up on the cot. "What are you going to do?"

Teagan pulled away from Dagonet and looked at the woman before her. The woman who looked so much like her. The woman who took her place for a time.

"Save Tristan's life."

0o0o0o

The two came back to the room that Tristan was recovering in. It was not far from the infirmary. And right now, Teagan was glad that it had no windows. She turned to face her friend.

"Lock the door behind me. Don't let him out." She gave Dag a sad smile. "And do what you must to keep Lancelot away." Lancelot would be so hurt to know this. She did not want him to know what she was about to do.

The big man nodded. It was such a big thing to ask of her. Maybe, if all went well, she would come out of this unscathed.

Without another word, Teagan slipped into the room to face Tristan. Both heard the barricade come across the door.

0o0o0o

Outside it began to thunder. Soon after, it began to rain. Hard. Outside a storm was raging. Inside, lightning was about to strike.

* * *

Cardeia - Can you see that they all see this situation differently? 


	16. Chapter 16 WARNING

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

**WARNING: Sexual situation and implied violence. If you are bothered by it in any way, do NOT read this.**

* * *

A/N: I DID kind of leave it at a cliffie didn't I? Seems everyone wants to know who beat the snot out of Arianna. If Tristan knows, he's not saying. 

And this chapter is a bit 'talkie.' Teagan needed to get him to talk. I hope it still fits into his character.

**

* * *

Cardeia -** I hope this chapter makes sense to you. I tried to show that Teagan is giving Tristan what he wants. Needs. Right now, she thinks that his downward spiral is her fault. And she's fixing it the only way she knows. She's said a few things to him. I wonder if you'll pick them up. 

She just locked herself in mostly to keep him safe, to force him to get out some of this pent up frustration. Even if it's on her.

And you hit it. He did think that Arianna would be his way out. He had gone down that path before and wanted the others to think he went that way again. He wants out. And he doesn't care how he gets there.

AHHH! Can't tell you about Victor. But you are so very close.

**june birdie** - This is only the beginning. They both have to confront each other yet. Now. And I just love your new story.

**blueskiezrusty** - Ahh. You mean Galen. Of course I am. You forget, they arent together yet. Tristan is one very unhappy man. And he's about to take some of his frustration on the one he thinks made him unhappy in the first place. And yes, he is slightly unbalanced. He's headed that way. It could have been any other person whoe beat the snot out of Arianna. I worded it to hint that Tristan is capable of doing such a thing. Going off his rocker.

**lady11occult** - I'm so happy you like it. I'm so happy I have new reviewers. It makes my head swell to know that.

**sorceress misha** - Seems everyone wants to know who beat that woman. I've got one more knocker of a chapter. This one. Then things will mellow out for a bit. And I'm NOT saying of they are getting back together after this chapter.

**knightmaiden** - Thank you! I'm happy that you like it. I was worried there for a while that it was going nowhere. Fast. And Oh - they will. Eventually.

* * *

Teagan faced Tristan, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. The look on his face spoke volumes. There was anger, sadness, hurt...longing. 

Tristan watched as she stood close to the door, her arms held loosely at her sides. Her hair was braided so that it fell down her back.

Tristan had an urge to unbind that hair. To feel that hair as it ran through his fingers. To have it lay beneath her.

Her blue eyes regarded him closely, like they were trying to read his thoughts. She could read his mind just by looking into his eyes. She had done it before. He could never hide from her. He closed his own eyes against her questioning ones.

She didn't come any closer to him, just stood by the door. Waiting.

"You know there were others." He finally said.

"Of course I did." She said without contempt, without derision. To her, this was just a fact. She had been angry at first, that night she saw him leave with that woman. After throwing and breaking things, she soon got over her anger. She had no right to be. She had been the one to give him up. She no longer had a right to be angry.

He looked up at her, his eyes questioning. "You are not jealous?"

Teagan crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Do you want me to be?"

"Yes." His voice laced in anger. Tristan wanted her to be jealous, just as he was every time he saw her with Lancelot or even Gawain. They were getting something he craved, her attention.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I mean, I was. At first. Then I realized that I gave up that right."

Tristan didn't quite know what to say to that.

Teagan looked at this man across the room, wondering how she was going to do this. Part of her wanted to just hold him and help the hurt go away. Another part of her wanted to thump him silly. He was destroying himself. Destroying everything he had gained.

Looking at him, he looked like a coil that was about to snap.

She was just a little fearful of what he may do. But there were questions she needed the answers to.

"Did you do that horrible thing to that woman?" She decided to dive right in.

His eyes flashed at her, angry. He was so angry at her. So angry at himself for feeling the way he did.

No. "Yes."

Teagan didn't believe him. She didn't want to believe him. "Tell me the truth."

He took a deep breath, with every intention of saying 'yes.' "No."

"Then why, Tristan? Why have Arthur and Dagonet think you are capable of that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't look at her, his head hung. "Because I am. I've done it before."

Teagan's jaw fell, just a little bit. "What do you mean you've done it before?"

"I nearly beat a woman to death."

"Why?" Teagan nearly choked on her question.

"I was hurt."

It dawned on Teagan what he was talking about, Arthur had mentioned a woman. From his past. "But that was long ago. It doesn't explain why you are taking the fall." His past was repeating itself.

"Why not? They all assume I did it anyway." His voice devoid of any emotion as he said it.

The reasoning came to her quickly, hitting her in the pit of her stomach, making it hurt. "You want to die don't you?" Tristan wanted an end to this, his pain. And he didn't care how he got there.

"Yes." The answer came swiftly, surely.

She regarded him for a moment, trying to get her thoughts together. "Do you know what I thought of while I was being held by the Saxons?"

He shook his head. "No."

"That I wanted to die."

He just looked at her.

Teagan continued. "You were gone. Dead. My soul had died along with you."

Tristan shook with frustration. "That is not possible. It doesn't work that way." But, he knew it did. His soul was being ripped out of his chest right now.

Teagan snorted. "Don't lie to yourself. You have been feeling that loss. Haven't you?"

Tristan didn't answer her. He didn't know how to.

"You feel that pull. You've feel liked you've lost me and don't care if you lose yourself. You don't care anymore do you?"

Tristan was to her faster that the could think.

"No." He moved closer. So close that Teagan took an involuntary step back.

"You are afraid of me."

She shook her head. "Not of you."

Tristan moved closer. "Then what are you afraid of?"

Tristan was so close that they were touching. Teagan tilted her face to meet his. "I'm afraid of what I have done to you."

Tristan lowered his lips to hers. "You have driven me mad." He whispered against her lips.

Suddenly, he drove her back. She hit the door hard. Hard enough to take her breath away.

As Teagan's mouth opened with the force of the impact, Tristan drove his tongue in. If he could, he would drink her dry right now. Just having her so close was driving his body insane.

He finally pulled away, looking down at the woman he had pinned against the door. Her lips were already bruised with his kiss. And he wanted more. More kisses, more bruises.

Tristan dropped his arms, letting them fall to his sides. "I am going to hurt you." He voice was more a croak.

"I know."

"I don't want to." He brought his eyes to meet hers.

"Yes, you do." She leaned against the door, her eyes also meeting his. Her eyes showing no fear.

Tristan's eyes were looking right into her's. There was something dangerous , something deadly lurking in them. She saw in his eyes what he truly wanted from her - possession.

He grabbed her by both her arms, his hands digging into her flesh, hurting her. But she did not cry out.

Instead, she was silent as he picked her up, carrying her to the bed.

Laying her down, he immediately brought his hands into her hair, pulling the braid from it's leather cord. One hand was running through her hair, marveling at it's softness, while the other was untying the front of Teagan's dress.

Pulling on her hair, Tristan pulled her head back, exposing her neck.

He brought his mouth, his lips to her neck, his teeth finding her pulse point.

Teagan's soft moan brought encouragement. Her eyes closing, her own hands finding the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Tristan pulled back long enough to find the hem of her dress, bunching it up to her waist. He fisted his hand in her hair, pulling her up to sitting.

The tugging on her hair brought a gasp to Teagan. Tristan's mouth again covered hers, his tongue demanding entrance, his teeth clashing with hers in his need to possess this woman.

This time, when he pulled away, he saw blood on her mouth. Wiping his with the back of his hand, he saw it there also.

Teagan was looking at him, her eyes dark with passion.

Something in the back of his mind snapped, he pushed Teagan back on the bed, his lips finding her neck again. His teeth tugging, biting her neck, her shoulders.

Again, Teagan let out a soft moan, her body arching itself towards his. Her hands finding their way under his shirt. One hand working his way up to his shoulder, the other going down, finding it's way down through the waist of his trousers.

Tristan pulled Teagan's dress down her shoulders, the material tearing. He made short work of the dress and shift Teagan was wearing. His own clothes find their way next to hers on the floor.

He was falling deeper and deeper into her, surrounded by her scent, pressed against her soft body, held tightly by her arms.

As his eyes raked over her bare body, bruises from his hands were already starting to show.

Tristan pulled away, he couldn't do this, not to her.

Teagan reached quickly out, her hand finding several of his braids. "Don't." She pleaded. Her voice filled with her need.

"I am a killer."

Teagan didn't agree. She didn't see a killer at all. "No. You are a man."

In that moment, she gave him what he truly wanted.

He ran his hands up the sides of her body, stopping when he came to her breasts. Drinking in the sight of her, he bent his head to her breast, his teeth and tongue teasing the small nipple, his other hand roughly kneading the other.

Still, she arched her back as far as the bed would allow. Sounds of pleasure leaving her lips.

Slowly, his unoccupied hand found it's way to her thigh, his hand moving to her center.

Teagan moved closer to him, her legs wrapped around his back as he urgently drove inside her, finding her already wet and ready for him.

Tristan groaned at the feel of her, she felt so good, so mobile under him. He pulled her closer to him. His movements rough, demanding.

Teagan cried out in delight and gripped her legs tighter, taking him in further. Her own teeth biting into his shoulder, the taste of blood on her tongue.

He could take it no longer, he bit into her lower lip, causing Teagan to cry out.

As she did, Tristan forced himself further into her, like he was trying to crawl into her.

Teagan scratched along his back with her nails, feeling him arch back. Her body starting to shake with her release.

Tristan let out a growl.

Her release brought on his own. Pulling her tight against him, he gave one last thrust. A hoarse cry tore from his lips as he spilled into her.

Tristan collapsed on top of her, taking in deep breaths. As he calmed his body, he looked down at the bruises, the blood on her face, her neck, her breasts.

Guilt washed over him as he pushed himself away from her roughly, retreating to the other bed that occupied the small room.

Tears fell down Teagan's cheeks as she let out a whimper of exhaustion, pain and sudden loss. Her body was stiff as she bent to retrieve her shift, her muscles protesting as she put the garment on.

Tristan didn't look at her, nor did he speak as he lay on the small bed, his back to her. Silent.

Teagan wasn't sure of what she should do. Should she call for Dagonet? Or should she wait until morning when he would unbar the door? She listened to Tristan breathe, the ragged breaths soon calmed and she heard the even breathing of sleep.

The warring in her head continued as she lay her body down. Her feelings for the man in the other bed still jumbled as her eyes closed in weariness. His face was the last she saw as she slipped into slumber.

* * *

A/N: Well? Is it what you all were hoping for. I had this chapter done and decided to re-do it completely. Mostly because I had originally had our boy as Arianna's beater. But, I thought against that. And I had him full out going ballistic on her. I just couldn't bring myself to do that. 

I so hope that this wasn't to explicit. I tried to tone it down. Let me know if it was to much. (Cringe)


	17. Chapter 17

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

**WARNING: Mild sexual situations. If you are bothered by it in any way, do NOT read this.**

* * *

**KnightMaiden** - Thank You! I had hoped it wasn't to over the top. And yes, they will. But, me being me, I won't make it to easy. But, I think everyone will like the way I do it.

**op** - Here's the next chapter. I'm glad you like it.

**June Birdie** - They are working on it. And it's someone else. I make a bit of a hint here and in the next chapters. I'm leaving it up to you all to see if you can figure it out.

**lady11occult** - Thank you! And I'm sorry I can't tell. If it wasn't our hero, then who else?

**Cardeia **- "Pain is good. It lets us know we are alive." A drill instructor I had told me that once. I believe it is true.

I don't know if Teagan is one who likes it rough or not. (But what woman doesn't every now and then?) I think it may be that she just needs him. (She's about to admit it to Arthur. Here.)

As I watch the movie, I have a clear picture of each man in my head. How each one is. You pegged Lancelot as I would have. I read all these storied where Tristan is the quiet, calm, collected one. Always in control of the situation. I see that also, don't get me wrong. But, in my head I see him as having denied himself to feel for others, lest he lose them. I see him denying himself the company of others, lest they be taken away like his family or his fellow knights.

As I said, I redid most of that chapter. I thought it would work better from his view.

A/N: Just to know, this is the same night as previous chapter. Oh, and both of them finally admit that they need each other. Just not to each other.

* * *

In the back of her mind, Teagan felt the bed dip, but didn't wake. She vaguely felt her shift being pushed up her legs, but she didn't wake. She was more aware of the kisses being placed on her neck, slowly traveling down her chest. She gave a small moan as hands continued their path up her legs. 'This is a dream.' Teagan thought. She moaned again as lips and teeth found her pulse point, gently nipping. Only Tristan knew of this spot. 'This is no dream.' Her eyes flew open. Only to meet brown eyes, dark with passion.

He fiercely claimed her lips as he settled himself between her legs. Not fighting it, she gave into the passion that this man was invoking within her.

"Why?" She breathed when the kiss was finally broken. She had never questioned Tristan before, but he had been so angry earlier. She had honestly thought that they were no more. The way he had pulled away from her. He had vented his anger on her earlier. When he had done, he retreated to the other bed. Leaving her alone. Before had been anger, frustration, now, it was something completely different.

"I will not loose you again." He said as he looked into her blue eyes. Eyes that regarded everything. Eyes that held such passion with everything she did. Eyes that held his very soul.

The thunder crashed as he bent and made claim to her lips again, just as fierce as before. He heard her moan again as his hands continued their assault on her body. Tristan let out a groan of his own as her hands ran along his back and further, tracing the scars that she knew were there.

Thunder crashed again as the door to their chamber opened. Teagan did not hear it, but Tristan did. Looking up, he saw Lancelot looking at them. He gave him a feral look and bent to continue his loving. 'If he wants to watch, then let him.' He took his time, his anger having been spent earlier, he now took the time to enjoy himself, enjoy her. He was gentle, attentive to her every need.

In his mind, he was making it up to her for being so rough.

0o0o0o

Lancelot had just wanted to check on Teagan, to make sure she was still there. To make sure that Tristan had not run her off. So it was a surprise to find the barricade across the door. As he opened the door, he didn't expect to see what he did. The pair were in the obvious throes of lovemaking. Their passion was obvious. He couldn't help but watch. He had never seen Teagan this way. When Tristan looked at him, he saw a possessiveness in his friend he had never seen before. The look he gave was savage.

The rain pelted him as he stood there watching. He couldn't tear himself away until he saw Teagan's white leg snake out from under the covers and wound itself around Tristan's back. Closing the door, he smiled a sad smile. He wondered if he would ever have a woman give herself so completely to him as Teagan had to Tristan. Someone to give him the passion she gave him.

0o0o0o

The sun was just coming up when Tristan woke. Trying to move, he realized that he couldn't as there was another body in the bed.

Teagan.

She was tucked under his arm, her cheek laying against his heart. He lightly pushed back a lock of her hair as she had done to him the day before. As he did, he noticed the bruises that were beginning to show on her neck. He saw blood and vaguely wondered how it had gotten there.

Last night's events came to him in waves.

Overwhelming guilt washed over him as he realized he had put them there.

Tristanquickly bundled Teagan into a thick blanket of furs and brought her to Dagonet. As he lay her down in an empty bed, he was grateful that Dag didn't lecture him on his treatment of Teagan.

But Dagonet was concerned for his friends, both of them. He was convinced that this was the best course of action. Both of them had needed to face their fears. Their fear of each other.

The fact that they were both still living was a bonus.

Glancing up at Tristan, he noticed the blood seeping through the white of his linen tunic. "Let me look at it, Tristan."

The dark knight shook his head. "No. I'll heal. See to her."

"She is fine. Let her sleep. I want to check your side anyway."

Nodding numbly, Tristan sat in a chair that was beside Teagan. Pulling off his shirt, he winced at the pain he actually felt. Not so much from his side, which did pull at the stitches, but his back.

Dagonet whistled. "A little painful is it?"

Tristan could only glare sideways at his friend. "Is it that bad?"

Dag chuckled. "No. Not really. You just won't be able to sleep on your back for a while. How do you feel?" Not quite the question to ask the solitary knight, but one he needed to know. In case Teagan asked when she woke.

"Confused." Tristan answered honestly. "Dag? Do you believe in soul mates? One perfect love for each person?"

Dagonet nodded. He certainly did. He was surprised that Tristan did. "You've found yours. Haven't you?"

Tristan could only nod. His eyes on the sleeping woman.

0o0o0o

As Dagonet was washing Teagan's face, she woke up slowly.

"Dag?"

"Yes, love."

She looked around, trying to catch her bearings. "How did I get here?"

"Tristan brought you."

Teagan nodded, trying to stretch as much as she could. She yawned. Her body was sore and her eyes still heavy.

"Dag...I should tell you something. Tristan didn't..." Her voice drifted off. Her mind wouldn't let her finish.

Dagonet came over and pulled the fur closer to her chin, smiling when Teagan burrowed into it further.

0o0o0o

"Will she be alright?" Arthur's voice was concerned. Tristan had come and told him the entire thing. Then asking permission to leave the fort. To get away from Teagan. Tristan knew that if he continued this course of action, he would end up killing someone. And he was convinced that Teagan would not want him after last night.

Arthur agreed to send Tristan on a dispatch run. It would take him away from the fort for a few days. Time to give the scout time to think. He had left immediately.

Arthur was waiting to see Teagan himself before he gave the scout permission to leave permanently. In the back of his mind, he was concerned that Tristan would vent his anger on other women, like he had Arianna.

Arthur's mind simmered. Tristan was still saying that he hurt Arianna. And now, it looked like he took it out on Teagan.

Arthur looked down to where Teagan lay. She lay there sleeping peacefully.

He gave Dagonet an almost helpless look. "It had to come to this?"

Dag lay a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She knew what would happen. It's not that bad."

Arthur looked stricken. "But it's so brutal."

"Arthur, some things necessary. Tristan needs someone who understands that. Someone who accepts unconditionally. Teagan is that someone for him."

"But. Still."

Dagonet let out a chuckle. "Besides, he didn't come out of this unscathed."

Arthur whipped around, surprise on his face. "Are you saying she fought him?"

The bigger man shook his head. "Not exactly."

Laughter and devilry were evident in his eyes. Arthur caught his meaning. "So our little Teagan gave Tristan a taste of his own medicine." Arthur felt better.

Maybe this was not for nothing.

Dag just nodded his head. In his opinion, this whole thing had turned out better than he had hoped. Teagan wasn't in any danger. No serious injuries. She looked worse than it actually was. As much as Tristan wanted to say he had, he hadn't hurt her.

"Listen Arthur, Tristan needs a partner who knows that unpleasant things must be done. He needs someone who doesn't argue about things that cannot be changed."

Arthur gave a bitter laugh. "It's sad that it had to be Teagan."

Neither had noticed that Teagan had sat up on her cot, listening to the two men talk about her.

"If it wasn't me, then it would be someone else." She said from behind the two men, causing them to jump.

Arthur whipped around. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I'll live. It wasn't as bad as you think."

Dag came over to her and sat on the cot, causing it to dip with his weight. Teagan was grateful for his support. She had a feeling that she was in for another fight. This time, with Arthur.

Sure enough, Arthur was angry. His face bristled with it. "But, he had no right to hurt you like that."

Teagan tried to stand and found her legs would not hold her. She wanted to tell him what she had found out.

Dagonet put out his hand to support her.

Arthur used it as more proof. "See, you cannot even stand."

"Arthur." Dagonet warned. "This isn't your fight."

Teagan nodded in agreement. "He's right Arthur."

"No. Teagan. This is my fight. I am commander of this fort. You are under my protection. And one of MY knights did this to you."

"Arthur, it was my choice." Her voice sounded resigned.

Arthur shook his head. "No. It was Tristan's. He stepped over that line." Maybe he should let Tristan leave. But if he did, then nothing would be solved.

Teagan attempted to stand. And with Dag's help, she could, though her legs were a little shaky. She came to Arthur and put her arms around his waist. He tightened his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I just don't like seeing you like this." He whispered into her hair.

Teagan pulled away and smiled at him. "I'll live Arthur. I knew full well what was going to happen. And he did not beat me."

"But...?"

"No buts." She put her hands on her hips, earning a chuckle from the still seated Dagonet. "Do you still need him at this fort?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. We need his skills."

"Okay then." Her eyes softened. "Will you do something for me?'

"Of course."

"Before you pass more judgement on him, wait and see how this plays out. I need him as much as you do. I gave him something he needed last night. The next move is up to him."

Both men could only stare at the woman in front of them.

Dagonet with hope.

Arthur with doubt. And maybe some hope.

Teagan took a blanket off the cot, pulling it tight around her. As she inhaled the scent that was Tristan, her mind went to the events of the past evening.

He face softened as she looked at the two men in front of her. They obviously cared for her very much, to be so worried over her wellfare.

Her stomach grumbled, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm starving. If you gentlemen will please excuse me, I'm going to take a bath and go find something to eat." There was confidence in her step as she strode out of the infirmary.

0o0o0o

The tall figure slipped further back into the shadows as he watched Teagan leave the small building that was the infirmary.

The man tried to get a closer look, but couldn't because that would give him away. He needed to make sure that this was actually the woman he had been sent after. It had been so many years since he had seen her last. And he had already been mistaken once.

The woman he had thought was Teagan didn't have the tattoo he was told to look for.

He hadn't minded though. That whore had been more than willing to bed him. The man smiled to himself. The whore, Arianna was her name, was such a willing thing. For a price. In fact, every woman was willing for a high enough price. He had enjoyed her thoroughly.

He hoped Teagan was worth the price on her head. He would love to sample her, had he not been warned not to harm her.

Now, this whore of a woman was so afraid of him now to speak. So far, she had told no one that she had been with him.

In fact, it was some fool of a knight that had taken the blame for her rough treatment.

The man smiled again, this time more sinister. So far things were working quite well at this fort.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all like this one. It's starting to calm down a bit. And before anyone asks - I'm NOT telling you who it is in the shadows. But I will hint: It's NOT Victor. LOL! 


	18. Chapter 18

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

**Sorceress Misha** - Goodie! It may be slow going for a bit, but then again, I may get things going again. These two are awful thick headed.

**blueskiezrusty** - Everyone will find out who did it soon enough. Maybe. I'm working on it now.

**dellis** - Are you sure about Lancelot?

**op** - I've been called evil to much. My nickname at work is HB!

**KnightMaiden** - Patience, my dear. Patience.

**Lady11Occult** - He may kick some heiny. I haven't decided yet as so far he doesn't know who did it.

**Cardeia** - You are to funny. Evil man lurking. My upstairs neighbor heard me laughing over that one!

As I was driving to work, I pictured your man as a biker, on a Harley. As I live near Gettysburg, I see plenty of bikers. I keep thinking that's the kind of man I want, a biker. Something sexy about them.

Yup, having Lancelot step into horse poo with those nice, expensive shoes! I can picture him now, hopping and crying 'Get it off! Get it off!' Can't picture Dag as a mechanic though. He's to big. Watch the movie closely. His legs are so long that they hang do low on that poor horse. I'm sure all he'd have to do it straighten his legs and he'd be straddling the poor thing!

Tristan - Cook maybe? It'd be funny watching him try and cook. Or veterinian. Those nice, lovely hands moving over prime horesflesh. (I feel a hot flash coming on thinking about those hands!)

And I think I need your help. You brought up a point about how they react to her body. Or in Lancelot's case, what he saw. I started with him here. And Cassandra. I have to admit, I NEVER thought about that, how they would react. So I'm asking: How do you suggest I do it? I'm stuck and not sure how to go.

* * *

It had stopped raining sometime during the night and Teagan's bare feet sloshed in puddles as she walked slowly to her room.

She opened the door quietly in case Cassandra was still sleeping. She hoped she was anyway. She wasn't ready to answer the barrage of questions that she knew were headed her way.

First thing she noticed however, was the smell. It smelled like a bad night at the tavern. The stench of stale ale was heavy in the air.

Teagan's stomach turned. Had it not been empty to begin with, it would be now.

She looked around, trying to find the cause of the horrid small.

There sat Cassandra, sitting on her own bed, pointing to Teagan's side of the room.

In her bed lay Lancelot, lying on his stomach, his face hanging over the edge of the bed. He was snoring so loudly, Teagan thought that he'd wake up the entire fort.

She walked the short way to her bed, the smell getting stronger. Yup, he was the source of the smell. She backed off, covering her nose.

"What happened to him?" She asked as she lifted her hand just enough to speak.

Cassandra looked up at Teagan, taking in her appearance. She looked just awful. Her hair was knotted, sticking out in every direction. Her face was puffy and her lips were swollen, almost bruised. She had a blanket wrapped around her, covering gods knew what. Her feet were bare and muddy.

She looked like a street urchin just invited from the cold.

"You." Her voice was angry.

Teagan looked from Cass to Lancelot, trying to understand that one word answer. Finally, she shook her head, not comprehending. But almost getting it. She really didn't need this right now.

"Explain." Her voice was stiff.

"He's drunk, Teagan. Piss drunk. And it's your fault." She stood up from the bed, pulling on a bed jacket in fast, jerky movements. "I can't believe what you are doing to these men." Her breath came out in a fast rush, her voice rising. "These men who treat you like a princess, yet you do this."

She pointed to a stirring Lancelot, who was waking due to the racket. Both women watched as he groaned, his hand coming to his face.

"What did I do this time?" Teagan was shocked. She had done absolutely nothing wrong to him. In fact, she hadn't even seen him since the day of that attack.

"He came in here, already drunk. Saying that he saw the two of you. You were well...you know."

Heat started to raise in Teagan's neck, growing to her cheeks. She remembered all to well what she did last night.

"You mean Lancelot saw us?"

Cassandra nodded.

Teagan stuttered. "How much did he see?" Dagonet was supposed to keep him away. She knew he'd be hurt.

That was when Lancelot decided to sit up in the bed, holding his head in his hands.

"I saw enough." He mumbled to the ground, not looking at either woman.

Teagan moved slowly to her bed, sitting next to the knight. She almost had to get up, he smelled so bad.

But, she didn't know what to say. But, why would Lancelot act like this? Was he jealous?

"Lancelot..." She started.

Lancelot quickly got up, not looking at Teagan. He moved quickly to the door. He was embarrassed enough over what he had seen.

He had the door open when Teagan stopped him.

"Lancelot. Stop."

Only when she reached him did, he finally look at her. His beautiful dark eyes were bloodshot. From the looks of him, whatever sleep he did get, hadn't been good.

Teagan felt a pang of guilt that she had upset yet another person. But, she did not regret anything that happened last night.

She reached out to touch his arm, fully expecting him to pull away. Teagan was relieved when he didn't.

"What did I do?" Her question was quiet, wondering.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I was worried." He pulled Teagan against him, his chin resting on the top of her head.

Teagan hugged him close, worried herself. Worried about so many things.

"Why are you worried?"

Lancelot sighed. "You slept with him." Last night, after what he had seen, his mind fell into a stupor. It had been the last thing he had expected from either of them. He had been a little surprised.

No. Surprised was the wrong word. Shocked was more like it.

It had made him realize that he was lonely. Very lonely.

Teagan only nodded. She couldn't deny the truth.

"Did he hurt you?" The concern was evident in his voice.

Teagan blushed again, this time letting out a small chuckle.

"Not exactly."

"Oh. Really?" Lancelot smiled.

Teagan nodded again, pulling away from him, tugging the blanket tighter around her.

Lancelot reached out and cupped his hand under Teagan's cheek, bringing her chin up. Though she looked a little worse for wear, her eyes held a bit more of their previous sparkle.

"Are you okay?" Teagan nodded as he dropped his hand, a sad look crossed his handsome face. "I really want you to be okay."

Teagan flew into his arms, tears starting to fall. As she hugged him tight, her blanket almost fell. She fumbled quickly to cover herself up, hoping he hadn't seen much.

If he had, he didn't say.

"I'll be okay, Lancelot. Really I will."

0o0o0o

Cassandra had just stood by the small fireplace that separated the two beds in the small room. She had watched Teagan with Lancelot and her temper was still simmering. All these men defending her, yet she never failed to make them unhappy.

These men loved her very much.

Yet, last night, Lancelot had come to her, Cassandra, moping because he saw Teagan and Tristan in the midst of lovemaking.

Mostly he had come trying to get into her bed. All round him, there were lovers. He was feeling a bit left out.

Cass laughed softly at herself. Lancelot had been so drunk that he had barely been able to stumble into the door. He landed on Teagan's bed, and there he had stayed. Drinking more, talking more.

He had been worried that Tristan would hurt her. He had been so angry at her lately. Lancelot had spent time wondering why now? Why did Teagan give in to him now? It had seemed as though she never would.

And there were rumors starting.

Rumors that Tristan was responsible for the beating of the prostitute, Arianna. Most thought it odd that she looked so much like Teagan.

Many were thinking that the knight had finally snapped.

Teagan was holding the blanket around her a little to tightly. Bits of her skin were showing while she was finding clothes in her trunk.

Cass moved closer to Teagan. "Let me see." She could have sworn she saw a mark, low on Teagan's neck.

"No." Teagan pulled the blanket closer around her. She tried to backstep as Cassandra advanced on her. But, she didn't stop as the other woman pulled the blanket down a bit, exposing a fair amount of her chest.

Cassandra sucked in a breath. Her eyes going huge.

"They say Tristan attacked that woman. Now he did it to you too."

"No. He didn't"

"Didn't what?" She was determined to get it out of Teagan.

"Attack Arianna."

"Could have fooled me. I saw what she looked like. I see what you look like." The blanket had fallen more around her waist, showing that Teagan didn't have anything on other than a shift. She had been there while Teagan had endured weeks of beatings from Saxon hands. She wanted to believe that she had the sense not to allow that now.

"Cass, I believe in my heart that Tristan didn't attack Arianna." She faced her friend, holding her bundle of clean clothes in front of her.

"I noticed that you haven't said anything about yourself."

"Listen, Cassandra. Tristan did nothing to me that I did not allow."

"You let him attack you?" Her voice incredulous.

Teagan blushed. "I wouldn't exactly call it 'attack.'"

"I don't believe you. Have you gone mad?"

Teagan gave her friend an evil look, one full of mischief. "I wouldn't say mad. I'd say happily confused."

The way Teagan said that, so serious, the evil glint in her eye with her eyebrow arched, Cassandra couldn't help but laugh.

Teagan hooked her arm into Cass'. "Help me take a bath. Please?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry so short and slow. But, things are moving along.


	19. Chapter 19

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

**dellis** - You are right. But, I'm sure it was embarrassing to walk in a see that. Imagine walking in on your best friend. (grin!)

**Sorceress Misha** - I think I may. He seems to be getting a bit lonely!

**Lady11Occult** - NO! Cassandra is not bad! She's just worried is all. I promise you, she's not bad!

**op** - I know. Don't you just wast to hug him, and pet him, and keep him...(I'd personally like to do more than just hug that man!)

**KnightMaiden** - Just a little bit longer. Not this chapter. Maybe the next. Or the next.

* * *

Guinevere slowly approached Arthur as he sat in his study.

At first glance, it looked as though he was in deep concentration, his eyes staring down at the maps under him.

But, Guinevere knew her husband well, his mind wasn't on maps, it was elsewhere. It was still early and he had already been busy.

She moved behind him, running her hand across his shoulders. Even though her touch was light, she could feel the tenseness in him. "Tell me what you are thinking."

"I guess I don't know what to do about Tristan. About Teagan."

"She came back. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes. But, you should have seen her. I really didn't think he would do this to her."

He let out a heavy sigh. First, Tristan had come confessing his treatment of Teagan, requesting to leave. Saying that he was no longer in control of his anger. That he felt unable stop himself.

Tristan had been so afraid that he would end up killing Teagan.

Arthur knew that Tristan cared for the petite red head. The fact that he was willing to distance himself from her to keep her safe was proof.

But Arthur didn't think that running away would be the answer.

Look what happened when Teagan had left. It pushed the scout over the edge.

Teagan. Arthur visibly flinched as he remembered the sight of her this morning. She looked battered.

No. Battered was to strong a word. Roughed up, maybe? He shook his head. He didn't know.

Then Lancelot had shown up at his door, not an hour ago. He had also confessed. Confessed to seeing Tristan and Teagan together.

Arthur wondered how much he had seen. Lancelot didn't mention any roughness. So, hopefully he hadn't seen that.

"Now, Lancelot knows what happened last night. And he didn't look happy."

"Does he want Teagan as a lover?"

Arthur shook his head. "No. He doesn't. He was mostly worried that Tristan didn't hurt her. He wants her to be happy."

Guinevere leaned into Arthur, running her hands down his chest, her body leaning against his. She gave him a kiss on his neck that sent shivers through his body. Then moving around him to sit in his lap, resting her cheek in the crook of his neck.

"Do you trust your men?" She asked him.

"Without question."

"Then I think that you should let them handle this. Trust them to do the right thing." She said as she fiddled with the leather cord that held his shirt front together.

Arthur looked at his wife. So beautiful, so intelligent. Her knowledge had helped him bring improvements and some sense of order to his life. She had been a source of strength for him. A calm reasoning in his ever changing world.

Arthur embraced his wife. He had been grateful that she had entered his life.

Carefully, he moved her back, bending to press his lips to hers. He groaned when her hand found it's way to the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs.

0o0o0o

Cassandra was helping Teagan with her bath. Right now, she was rinsing the soap from her hair.

Teagan flinched as the tepid water moved over the marks, the bruises. "What should I do, Cass? Should I hide them?"

Cassandra nodded. "I would. Though it may be a bit hard to."

"So tell me, Cass. What brought Lancelot to your room?" She grinned at her friend. "I mean, if he was that desperate for female company, he could have his pick of the lot."

Teagan watched as the small blonde woman blushed.

"He probably wanted to be closer to you."

Teagan shook her head. "No, it's not that." Her mind started to turn. Maybe, just maybe...

"He's worth the chase, Cassandra."

0o0o0o

Both Teagan and Cassandra entered the great hall, Teagan taking in who was present. And who wasn't.

She figured that Tristan wouldn't be, given what had happened. If it were up to her, she would be spending time alone right now also.

Her stomach grumbled, reminding her why she had ventured out. That and she needed to speak with Arthur. But, he wasn't present yet.

No one seemed to pay attention to her arrival. To which she was thankful.

She watched in appreciation as Cassandra moved to an empty chair near Lancelot, blushing a bit when she sat down.

The dark knight smiled at her, pushing his plate of uneaten food in front of her.

Teagan's ears caught the sound of a baby crying. Briac was sitting on Galahad's lap, fussing while both Galahad and Sage were in the midst of an argument.

Frowning at the bickering couple, Teagan wandered over to them, picking up the baby. She cuddled the baby, smiling when his fussing stopped.

Briac smiled at Teagan, his hand finding a curl and tugging. Still holding the baby, she bent low to Galahad's ear, whispering.

The young knight immediately brightened.

"Are you sure?" He looked from Sage to Teagan. "I don't want to put you out." He, along with everyone else, had been worried for her. In fact, they still were. Things weren't going to well with her and it hurt him to see her so unhappy.

He glanced at her neck. Teagan had let her hair loose in what looked like an attempt to cover herself. She was wearing breeches and a linen tunic that hid quite a bit. The shirt wasn't her's, or rather, hadn't been made for her. She had left it untucked and it hung to nearly her knees. The sleeves were long and held to her wrists with leather cording. But, there were still signs.

Signs of what was rumored to have happened last night. But, he didn't say anything to her. How would one bring it up anyway?

Teagan gave the baby a nuzzle on his nose, causing him to giggle.

Her day brightened, she handed the baby back to his father, her heart touched when he pulled Briac close. It was good to see him take an interest in the baby. She had been so worried at first when he hadn't. Now it was time to work on Sage. The girl was so infatuated with him that it was surprising that Galahad didn't see it.

Everyone else had.

Teagan smiled. He wasn't perfect at it, but he was trying. "Of course. I'll be fine."

She carefully took her seat next to Gawain, trying to find a comfortable position for her sore body.

"Where's Tristan?" Gawain couldn't help but ask. Word had already gotten around with the knights that she had spent the night with him.

Personally, he was relieved. She had made that all important first step in reclaiming her life. Far to long had she stayed in the shadows. Almost denying herself to feel, or to even think.

Now the man had taken a page from Teagan's book and fled.

"I don't know, Gawain. I don't have Tristan watch today."

She reached absently to the bowl of fruit in front of her. Picking up a piece, she brought it to her mouth nearly taking a bite when she realized that it was an apple. She frowned. She didn't particularly like apples. Dumping the fruit with a small thud, she chose a large strawberry, letting the juice and taste run down her throat.

"Someone's grumpy this morning." He laughed.

"Huh." Teagan only grunted. Taking a bite of another strawberry. She looked around the room, pointedly. Wondering who opened their fat mouth.

And by the way Lancelot and Bors were avoiding her gaze, she guessed that it was probably one of them.

Taking another bite of the strawberry, she leaned closer to Gawain.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Does everyone know my business?"

Gawain let out a chuckle as he nodded, his long braids bobbing with his head. "Yup. You know how news travels fast in a place like this."

Teagan agreed. She just hoped that things didn't get to out of hand. Especially for Tristan. He was going to take the brunt of all this. "So who opened their fat mouth?"

Since Gawain had his wine cup in his hand, he pointed with it. To Lancelot. Then to Bors. Both men still were not looking at her.

Lancelot was into a conversation with Cassandra. Every once in a while he would glance at Teagan, then advert his eyes.

Bors was doing the same, only Vanora was the subject of his attention. At one point, Vanora looked at her, smiled, then walloped Bors over the head.

"Ow! Wench!" His cry brought chuckles from those present.

Teagan groaned. It was probably Bors who let it slip.

She was about to say something when Arthur entered the room.

Everyone present stood, them sat again after Arthur took his own seat, Guinevere next to him.

"Teagan, I'm happy to see that you could join us."

Teagan gave a polite nod of her head. "Thank you, Arthur."

"Now that most of us are here, I have to announce that we have a supply run to make. It should only take about two weeks. We'll leave as soon as Tristan returns with the dispatch."

At Tristan's name, all eyes moved to Teagan. Some shyly, some blatant.

She shrugged them off. She wasn't that man's keeper. She picked up the apple and bit into it before she realized what it was.

There were murmurs among the knights. They had been sitting for some time, they were ready for some fresh air.

0o0o0o

Teagan saw Lancelot standing over the balcony next to his room.

Moving to the knight, she gave him a hard shove, barely knocking him off balance.

"Creep."

Lancelot eyed Teagan warily. "I'm sorry, love. For telling."

"Huh." She snorted. She wasn't angry at him. It was bound to get out.

"In my defense, I was drunk." He gave her a weak smile, knowing she wouldn't buy it.

Teagan only glared at him, turning her back. "And I ran into Bors on my way to your room. It kind of just slipped out."

Teagan replied by taking his cup out his hands, draining its contents.

"Wench." He muttered under his breath as she handed him the empty cup.

Teagan settled herself next to Lancelot, her arms resting on the balcony railing, just slightly touching his.

"What brought you to my room?" She asked as she looked over the fort. It was a bustle of activity. Just about everyone was already well into their day.

She gave a slight smile as Bors' son, Gilly flew by underneath, chasing a small puppy.

Lancelot fidgeted a bit, shuffling his feet. He was already quite embarrassed about that.

"I was um...I was looking for...you." He stammered.

Teagan let out a laugh that was more a snort. "Liar. Cass told me what you were doing there. What made you go to her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She was the first person I thought of. Is she mad at me?"

Teagan shook her head, linking her arm through his. "No. I think she was a little flattered that you were there." She rested her head on his arm.

Lancelot arched his eyebrows. "Oh really? She seems to be a nice woman."

"She's a good woman, Lancelot."

Both were silent for a while, until Lancelot let out a cough.

"Teagan?"

"Hmmm?" She was still looking over the fort.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She lifted her face to his, her eyes still red. But her lips were not a puffy as they were earlier. Teagan lifted on her tiptoes, giving his a quick kiss on the cheek.

"He did nothing to me that I did not allow." She repeated what she had told Cass earlier this morning.

0o0o0o

It was early afternoon when Teagan decided to wander into the stables. She had neglected Aodh for these last few days and wanted to let him out for a run.

The though of letting Aodh run full out, her hair whipping with the wind would feel so good. It was early summer and already it was hot. She grimaced. Her body wouldn't let her ride now.

Teagan realized that she had been here for over a year now. So many things had happened in that year.

Walking inside, she was welcomed by the cooler air, stinky as it was. But she liked the smells of the stables. The horses, the leather.

She immediately recognized the figure of Gawain as he was currently shoveling horse manure into a waiting cart.

"Gawain!" She called as she moved to her horse's stall.

"Hey, love!" He called back, setting down the shovel and made his way to her. He moved to put an arm around her and laughed out loud when she sidestepped away from him.

"Are you saying I stink?"

Teagan nodded, her own laugh coming. It felt good to laugh again. "Absolutely." She looked around for Galahad.

"Where's your twin?"

Gawain leaned on the stall's wall, reaching his hand out to Aodh. The horse nickered in welcome, pushing his soft nose into Gawain's hand. "He's on watch with Lancelot today. What are you planning to do today?"

Moving into the stall, she started running her hands over his withers, over his back. "Plan on taking this beast out for a run."

Aodh responded by butting his head into her chest.

"Are you sure you're okay to ride?" Gawain asked her, his concern showing.

Teagan smiled at her friend. "I'm fine, Gawain. I'm not going to ride."

The blonde knight nodded, helping her settle a halter on Aodh.

"Have fun. With them two on watch, it should be safe."

"Thanks Gawain." Teagan said as she led Aodh out into the sun.

0o0o0o

The tall blonde figure stood watching Teagan. More and more he was convinced that this was the woman he had been looking for. Now he had to plan on getting her.

It wasn't often that she was alone. It seemed as if one, if not more, of the damned knights were with her. Or that small blonde woman.

Now, she was in the middle of the open, letting the horse run loose. The animal would run at top speed to the edge of the forest, turn around and run back to the woman. He watched as the horse did this several times.

She then settled herself near a tree watching the horse as he grazed on the grass nearby. Briefly, he wondered why she didn't restrain the horse. But then understood that there was no need as every once in a while, he would wander back to her, give her a nudge, then go about his business of grazing.

He looked high on the wall, there were two of Arthur's knights watching her every move.

He needed to get her alone. To figure out a way to get her away from them.

His attention was drawn from Teagan to a couple near the wall.

The man was trying to balance on the top of a barrel, swinging a wooden sword. He lost his balance and fell into a mud puddle.

"You stupid oaf! It's a wonder that my father let me marry you in the first place." Was heard from the woman as she laughed at her husband's antics.

And idea started to form in the mind of the tall stranger.

* * *

A/N: I so do want to let you all know who the stranger is. Not this chapter. Maybe the next. Or the next. It's soon though.


	20. Chapter 20

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

**op** - Oh yes, those two are lovely also. And here's your next installment.

**Lady11Occult** - Actually, the stranger has been introduced before in 'One Thing.' And don't worry, it'll be out soon.

**dellis** - I'm trying to in this chappie. But does Tristan want to be cleared?

**Sorceress Misha** - Thank You!

**KnightMaiden** - Here's the next chappie!

**Caredia** - Ahhh! Renn Faires. Wonderful things they are. We try to go to the Maryland Renn Faire every year. It's in October. Puke and Snot rule! A Marine I know does the Jousting Tournament. He carries the MC flag. Very Patriotic. Hewon last year. I can e-mail you a pic if you'd like.

I thinkmost of the men will try to ignore it. They think thatmaybe it will go away if they do. Remember,most only suspect. They don't know for sure.

AndI know you already know who the evil dude is. He's someone from her past.

She's not happy yet, but is working on it. I think she finally realized that life goes on. You either sink or swim.

A/N: Again, not one of my better chapters.

* * *

"Teagan?" Galahad quietly called, opening the door to her room.

"I'm here. Come on in." She called sleepily.

Galahad took in what he saw. Teagan was sitting up in her bed, her hair rumpled. Her eyes looked like they were having a hard time staying open. She fumbled a bit lighting the lantern.

He tried not to laugh. "Are you sure about this? It won't be to much?"

Teagan sat up, holding her arms out. "Just give me Briac. And go enjoy the day with Sage." It was early and she wanted to go back to sleep.

Galahad was about to hand over the baby when he stopped. His mouth flew open.

He had heard what had happened, but he hadn't seen for himself.

"Is that what happened to you?"

Teagan blushed, but didn't cover herself.

"I'm fine. Really. You going to give me Briac or not?"

He nodded, handing the sleeping baby to Teagan. "He did that to you?" He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Teagan quietly lay Briac down, tucking the blankets around him. "Don't Galahad. Don't go there. I'm a big girl. Go. Enjoy herself."

Still sleepy, Teagan lay herself down next to Briac, quickly falling asleep again.

0o0o0o

She was again woken, this time with tugging on her hair.

Cracking her eyes, she peeked at Briac. The little boy had his face close to hers, giggling as he pulled her hair. She couldn't help but laugh with him.

Moving quickly, she grabbed him under his arms, pressing him down. Still laughing, she tickled him, causing him to squeal in laughter.

Soon though, she stopped, letting them both catch their breath. She took the time to look over the boy.

The boy she had thought would never make it almost a year ago. He had been so thin. He had such a rough start to his life. His mother dying, being shunned from the villagers.

And now he was so healthy. And happy. Galahad had accepted that Briac was his son. In fact, it was hard not to as he was an exact miniature of Galahad. He and Sage were doing wonderfully as parents.

It wasn't often that he fussed. But when he did, the entire fort knew.

Teagan smiled at the boy. Briac had a set of lungs on him.

She ran her hand over Briac's head, loving the soft feeling of his hair. It had grown over the months and Teagan wondered if Galahad had even had it cut yet.

'Probably not.' She thought. It was a lovely dark brown, the curls that his father had starting to show on him.

0o0o0o

Teagan was carrying a struggling Briac as she entered the kitchens. He had spotted the puppy and wanted to run after him. He was moving so much that Teagan almost dropped him.

She barely noticed that Vanora was sitting at the long table, chuckling over her exertions.

She gave the other woman a shaky smile.

In that moment, Teagan felt sorry for Galahad and Sage. She watched daily as Bors' children ran. They were in constant motion. Only stopping to eat and sleep. And even that was up for grabs at times.

If the strength Briac was showing now, in his effort to get down, was any indication, this boy would be off and running. And anyone would be hard pressed to keep him still.

"Hey, love. Bring him here." Vanora called to Teagan. "I've got some milk-toast left over he can have."

Teagan smiled at her, again wondering at her patience. The small girl in her lap was covered in gods knew what, laughing and bouncing.

"Thanks, Van." Teagan said as she slid her and Briac onto the bench near her. "I forget how heavy he is."

Vanora nodded, reaching out a finger and tweaking the boy on his nose, causing him to giggle. In another swift motion, she slid a bowl of warm milk-toast close to Briac. Who immediately dug his little hands into it, causing a mess.

Both women laughed. But he seemed to be getting a fair amount into his mouth, so Teagan didn't stop him. She could always give him a bath later.

"So how'd you get roped into this?" She asked Teagan. It was good to see her smiling.

"I volunteered." Teagan replied, still trying to hold onto a squirming boy.

0o0o0o

It was late in the afternoon when Teagan decided that she wanted a little bit of quiet time. They had spent the day playing with Bors' crowd, bothering Gawain in the stables and chasing a dog.

Not to mention the mud puddle he found or the pile of horse manure he decided would be fun to throw. Teagan rubbed her head where a particularly hard lump had connected with her temple.

And Teagan was tired. Briac was now sleeping and she thought that the library would be a quiet place to catch her breath. She wondered how Sage did it, being with this boy all the time.

No wonder they had wanted this break so badly. He was a handful.

As she wandered into the library, she saw Lancelot pouring over some maps.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked him quietly as not to wake Briac.

Lancelot looked up and smiled. She looked happier than she had in weeks. Tired, but happier.

"Seeing if I can find a suitable route for our trip. This is the quietest place right now." He placed his fingers on the baby's cheek, feeling the softness. "At least it was." He gently tapped his finger on the end of Briac's nose.

Teagan noticed Arthur had also entered the library after she did. She handed a sleeping Briac to Lancelot.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He yelped as he tried to give the boy back.

"Hold him a minute, will you?" She ignored his protests. She stood up, quickly rushing to Arthur.

"Arthur!" Teagan called quietly. Trying not to wake Briac, but still trying to get Arthur's attention.

"Teagan. It's good to see you about."

Teagan nodded curtly. Then getting right to her point. "Arthur. Listen to me. Tristan did not hurt Arianna." She had been trying to find him all day. But Briac had kept her otherwise occupied.

He snorted. He disagreed. "You bear marks similar to hers." He shook his head. "It's to much of a coincidence."

Teagan put her hands on her hips, causing Arthur to smirk. "I'm telling you Arthur. He didn't do it."

Arthur hedged. "Well, we'll see what he has to say when he returns."

Lancelot watched as his commander and good friend looked as though they were in the midst of an argument.

Teagan had her arms flying about and Arthur stood with his hands behind his back. Regarding her carefully. She would talk, he would answer. And it looked as if both were not hearing what they wanted to.

"So what was that all about?" He asked as Teagan made her way back to him.

Teagan took Briac, settling the sleeping boy back into her lap.

"Nothing." She muttered.

Lancelot moved forward, closer to her, his face nearly into hers. She didn't look at him. Instead, she focused on Briac.

"Don't nothing me."

Teagan sighed, running her palm over the baby's hair.

"I keep trying to tell Arthur that Tristan didn't hurt Arianna."

"How do you know he didn't? Did he tell you?"

"Yes. He did." There was conviction in her voice. She really believed him.

"And you believe him?" Lancelot wanted to. He really did. He remembered what had happened last time Tristan's emotions had erupted.

"Absolutely." Without question.

0o0o0o

Again Galahad opened the door to Teagan's room slowly, as not to disturb her.

They had returned later than he had expected. Both he and Sage were tired from the day. Happy. But tired. It was something that they both needed. To be alone, without Briac.

He would have to remember to thank Teagan for her kindness in letting them have the day together.

The light of the lantern shown on her bed. It's soft light sending shadows on the wall around her.

Galahad watched Teagan as she slept, her breathing even and soft. Her hair loose and fanned around her head with bits of her tattoo showing. The marks he had seen earlier, already starting to fade.

She had Briac tucked close to her body, her arm around him. It looked so natural to him. To see Teagan holding a baby.

Never in his life had he thought to have a child of his own. His life was filled with so much death. It had come as quite a shock to find out he had a son.

Now, he couldn't imagine his life without Briac. His son meant more to him than his life. The little boy was such a joy.

Now, watching as Teagan held his son, he wished her the same happiness. He imagined that a little one would not lack for love with her as a mother.

Galahad quietly and gently unwrapped Teagan's arm from around Briac, trying not to disturb her sleep.

Teagan opened her eyes as the movement of her arm, thinking that Briac needed something. As she looked up, she saw the smiling face of Galahad.

Giving him a sleepy nod, she fell back asleep.

0o0o0o

Teagan was sitting in the kitchens, munching on some bread and cheese, when Jols entered.

Looking around, he quickly spotted whom he was looking for. She was having an animated conversation with Vanora. Several of Van's children were running about, chasing the puppy Bors had gotten for the family.

Moving to Teagan he gently touched her on the arm, gaining her attention.

Teagan smiled at the man. He had always been so kind and nice to her.

"What can I do for you today?"

Jols replied by smiling, taking her hand in his, tugging her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Teagan asked, just a little concerned. But she trusted this kind man. And went willingly.

He smiled at her. "It's okay. You'll see."

The older woman was quiet as she watched Teagan leave with Jols.

Jols quietly let Teagan through the fort to the outer wall.

Both were silent as he led her up the steps to the battlement's highest wall. A place Teagan had visited often. So often, she knew which of the steps to avoid as it had started crumbling.

She gave a tug on the hand that was still holding hers. "Why did you bring me here?" She whispered as she looked about her.

It was still early. Still quiet throughout the fort and it's surroundings.

The fog was heavy and the air still smelled of dew. The sun was just starting to rise in the east.

"Why am I here?" She repeated to the squire.

Jols only smiled, pointing to the sunrise.

As Teagan saw what he was pointing at, her eyes grew bigger. Her heart catching.

How did Jols know?

Turning, she noticed that he was almost to the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you." She whispered to his retreating back as she again turned to the approaching figure of Tristan.

0o0o0o

Tristan had come back to the fort two days earlier than expected, early in the morning. After reporting to Arthur, he made his way to the practice field.

He hadn't resolved anything that he tried. Teagan was never far from his mind. As he had entered the fort, he was surprised to see her standing on the battlement.

The others were already there, getting ready for the mission they would leave on. Now, in two days' time.

Tristan eyed Lancelot warily as he passed the knight. "Did you enjoy what you spied?" It was more a sneer than a question. He wasn't going to let the dark knight take what belonged to him. And Teagan belonged to him. She always had. He just needed to convince her of that.

Lancelot whirled to face him. "You forced yourself on her!"

Lancelot's first reaction was to attack the knight. But, he didn't. Tristan was so much more skilled at combat that Lancelot knew he didn't stand a chance.

And right now, no one knew where the scout's mind was. No use tipping him over the edge further.

He was sure that he had, with the way that the door had been barricaded, but he couldn't be sure. And the marks on her body. The way he had been treating Teagan lately, he, along with the other knights, had thought that their relationship was irreparable. That Tristan had finally snapped.

But she had done nothing but defend him. Going so far as to say that he was innocent of the treatment of Arianna.

He had admitted long ago that he had feelings for Teagan, but that they were friendship feelings. He loved her as he loved his sister. And he would protect her with his life.

Tristan shrugged as he drew his sword. "Didn't seem that way to me." He said calmly. If only he had entered the room earlier.

Looking around, he noticed a tall stranger standing with Arthur. "Who is that?" He pointed to the man with his sword.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out."

* * *

A/N: I had originally thought to put up the chapter where Teagan meets the stranger. Then thought better of it. Cause I'm evil. No, not really, I just wanted to use this one to set up the next. Just a bit of calm. 


	21. Chapter 21

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

**Sorceress Misha** -She may. But these are her friends. I know myself, and after a while you just blow the stupid stuff off.

**op** - Here you go!

**KnightMaiden** - In the next chapter. Sort of!

**Lady11Occult** - I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like the next two. But later I have more interaction. It should be a fun one.

**Cardeia** - I picture Jols as doing his job well. In my job, I have to anticipate the needs of my residents, sometimes before they do. I see him doing that.

I talk with my hands when I'm excited. Or angry. Or happy. Oh heck, I do it all the time! (grin)

And I knew that you knew.

And your trip to the Faire brought a wonderful idea into my head. There is a Medieval Times dinner/theater near me in Baltimore. Maybe I'll go and visit...

* * *

The tavern was packed, and as a favor to Vanora, Teagan agreed to help tend the bar. It seemed to her that there were far more people here than usual. She was kept running, fetching food and drink, barely having the time to even smile at her friends. There was a table of Roman soldiers that were passing by on their way back to Rome who kept her particularly busy. Which was fine as she was enjoying the thought of keeping busy.

And this night, especially as Tristan was there. Watching her every move. Which under normal circumstances would make her nervous. But Tristan was far from normal and he didn't make her nervous.

Right now, she wasn't sure how to approach him about the other night. It needed to be done, but she didn't know how. So she decided to put it off as long as she could.

At one point Teagan had a tray full of stew and bread, making her way to the back table, by the door. The tray was heavy and the smells were making her stomach grumble.

She hadn't had much to eat this day. After seeing Tristan as he returned from the dispatch run, she hadn't really thought about eating. She had spent the day in the library, trying to figure out her life.

"Teagan!" She heard a call from her left.

The suddenness of it made her swing that way, nearly tipping the tray over. It was caught by an amused Cir.

"What?" She looked at the older man with an annoyed look.

He only laughed in his deep rumbling way. Teagan liked this man. According to Gawain, he had once been a knight who had served with Arthur's father. He was an excellent horseman. Gawain looked up to him, learning everything he could from him.

And now, Gawain was learning about horse breeding. He had purchased a mare and bred Aodh while Teagan had been gone. And now the countdown was on until the birth of the baby.

She was looking forward to seeing the foal. Maybe it would have the red coloring that it's father has. But, Gawain being the good friend that he was, had promised the foal to Lucan.

Cir pointed down, still grinning. Pointed to the ground only a pace away from Teagan's foot.

"Be careful." He rumbled as he turned back to his game of dice.

There, at her foot was a disgusting pile of vomit.

Teagan sighed. "Who was the idiot who retched and didn't clean it up?" She muttered under her breath.

But she wasn't angry. It was just another hazard of her job. She sighed again as she delivered her tray of food and pulled out rags to clean the mess, thinking that she'd have to find some boys who could start bussing the tables. And cleaning messes such as this. It wouldn't be hard, many were looking for work.

It was one of those decisions that she would be making soon enough. Vanora was expecting another child and would be unable to run this tavern. She had asked if Teagan would do it.

Of course she would. There was no question. She had always dreamed of having her own bar. And she was beginning to get enough money together so she could.

Finally, there was a lull and Teagan made her way to the table of knights. As usual, they had their hands full of beautiful girls. She noticed Cass had joined the table as well. Squeezing into her usual spot between Lancelot and Gawain, she greeted them all, pulling Gawain's mug of wine out of his hand and drinking it down. "Think you boys can hide me for a while?"

Devilish eyes waggled her. "Sure. I know a nice bed, with dark covers. That should do the trick."

Teagan gave Lancelot a poke. She gave Cass a pointed look. "I'm not the one who wishes to share your bed." The girl blushed.

"Besides, there is one here who would share her bed if she would only let him."

"Galahad!" Gawain threw his now empty cup to the younger knight.

But Galahad was indignant. "Well, it's true." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

Teagan glanced at Tristan who was actually sitting at the end of the table, in his usual spot. He hadn't been coming in if Teagan was there. He just looked at her, his brown eyes showing nothing. Teagan sighed, looking away. Maybe they would never get things sorted out.

She took another drink of wine, this time from Lancelot's cup.

He took his cup back. "Go get your own. In fact, go get us more, wench."

Getting up, she patted Lancelot on the head. As she passed Tristan, his hand snaked out and took hers. After giving it a quick squeeze, he released it, watching her walk to the bar.

Sidling up to the bar next to Dagonet, she bumped her hip on his leg, causing him to smile down at her.

"You seem to be doing well lately."

Teagan nodded, her eyes twinkling. "I'm doing better. Keeping busy helps."

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion coming from the entrance to the tavern. Everyone looked to see Arthur enter with another man. A rather tall man, Teagan noticed.

Arthur waved to her. "Teagan!" He yelled above the crowd.

She raised her full pitcher of wine in answer, making her way back to the knights' table. Filling Tristan's cup first, she filled the raised cups of the remaining knights. She giggled as Lancelot pulled her into his lap.

"Ahem." Arthur cleared his throat as he approached the table. Neither paid him any mind. "Lancelot." He called louder.

Lancelot had his face buried into her hair. Teagan smiled as she glanced up but didn't give up her seat on Lancelot's lap. Arthur smiled back, glad that she was enjoying herself. He only saw the barest of winces as she bumped her body against the knights.

But here were more pressing matters to attend to. "Teagan. There is someone here who wishes to meet you." He stepped aside and the tall man moved ahead.

He looked down at the red headed woman. This harlot couldn't be Teagan? "Are you Teagan? Of Sarmatia?" She couldn't be. The Teagan he had known all those years before, the Teagan he knew was a reserved woman. The leader of her tribe.

This woman was draped over a drunken man, and she looked to be enjoying herself.

This couldn't be the woman he had been watching for days. But, he had been so sure. And she bore the tattoo.

Teagan nodded, getting up. "Aye. To both. Who are you?" She tried to place him, but couldn't. She felt as though he were familiar. But, she also felt as though she had never met him before in her life. He was tall, taller than even Gawain. And thin. Where the knights were muscled and bulky, this man was not. He had pale hair, almost white, though not grey. And his eyes. His eyes were tiny and dark, almost black.

"I am Woden. You are my betrothed."

Teagan paled. Her breath caught.

Benches slid in unison as the knights stood and came to stand behind Teagan. Tristan, right at her side. Teagan remained silent.

"And who says?" Tristan's voice held unsaid warning. He did not want this man near her.

Woden regarded the knights, the dark one who spoke in particular. These were Arthur's famous knights? Well, they would not stop him from his path.

Arthur stepped in before Teagan could answer. "We should take this to the hall. It is quieter there." All the knights made a move to follow but Arthur put up a restraining hand. "No. Stay here. It is not your affair."

Teagan was pale. "He's right." She was beginning to recognize Woden. But it had been so long ago, she couldn't be sure. It was the hair. The hair was different somehow.

"Teagan, let one of us accompany you." Most the knights present wanted to go, but Lancelot was quicker to speak.

Teagan shook her head, smiling at her friend. "I'm a big girl. And Arthur will be there."

But Arthur agreed with Lancelot. If he didn't allow at least one knight, they would no doubt cause some kind of harm or destruction, trying to find out information. They had become that possessive of her. That and they were dust damned nosey.

And she may need the moral support of her friends. No, he had a better idea.

"It may be wise to let one come." They all volunteered, save one. "Tristan. Come. This involves you more than the others." He had been the silent one.

Woden and Arthur left the table to walk out of the tavern followed by Tristan and Teagan, leaving behind a group of very grumpy knights.

"Damn. And we won't even find out what happened." Grumped Lancelot.

Gawain agreed. "Tristan won't tell us a thing."

"Never saw this one coming. I can't believe she is engaged to another." Lancelot snorted. "Bet Tris is bloody pissed."

"Wouldn't you be?" Galahad piped in. Then he had a thought. "Maybe if we sent Jols in?"

The other two agreed. "Absolutely. He'll spy for us. Go get him Galahad."

Galahad glared at Gawain. "Why don't you go?"

Lancelot shoved him towards the bar, where Jols was last seen. "Because it was your bloody idea."

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short one. But, it's late and we just got back from a carnival. I won three fish. Yipee! Should I leave it here? Should I let you lot sweat it out for a few days? 


	22. Chapter 22

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 22

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

**Lady11Occult** - Teagan is about to stick it up his arse.

**Sorceress Misha** - What Tristan think of it? AHHH...Well... He's about to get a bit of information here that he'll need to process first.

**op** - Thank you for that great compliment! I try to make it at least interesting.

**Cardeia** - Cir is actually a character in a LOTR story that I have started. I see him like Bors. A big softie but without the mouth.

I'm so very happy that you picked out the connection of Teagan's tattoo. And it's a coincidence that I sort of explain Tristan's. It's not a significant as Teagan's, but Arthur will point it out to him.

And Woden is nothing but a toadie. How Tristan will react to him depends on how violent Woden gets. He's not who is pretending to be. Tristan isn't sure if he's the one who beat Arianna, but suspects.

A/N: I wanted to post this now as I am off to the beach for the day and I have to work this weekend. So have a wonderful weekend and I will try to have more sometime Monday.

* * *

On the walk to the great hall, Tristan didn't leave her side. In fact it was a good thing they were walking behind Arthur and Woden. He quietly grabbed her hand and held it in his. Woden didn't even pay them any attention, he was so engrossed in what Arthur was saying.

Once inside though, Woden turned on Teagan, causing her to backstep a bit. "And just what was that display back there? You look like a harlot." He didn't try to hide the anger in his voice. He pointed an angry finger at Tristan. "And that knight does not need to know our affairs."

He knew several things about this knight. One was that he was probably the deadliest of them all. This one had no compunction for killing at all.

And this was the one whom the beating of that whore had been blamed on.

"Woden!" Arthur came forward. "You will watch your tongue."

Teagan put a restraining hand on Tristan to hold him back. "It's all right, Arthur." She turned to Woden, her hands on her hips. Her eyes blazing. "That display? That display is none of your concern. Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Arthur stepped back and took his seat at the round table. Tristan, though, didn't leave her side. His eyes never leaving Woden. He didn't trust that man.

Something wasn't right with this. If Teagan was promised to another she would have told him. Or one of the others.

He shook his head, Teagan was too honest. She wouldn't keep something like that hidden.

Tristan did see Jols slip in through a side entrance, from behind a large curtain, and take his place behind Arthur.

Woden looked shocked at her display of independence. It wasn't something he remembered seeing in her before. "I said before, I am your betrothed."

She waved a dismissive hand. "Yes. Yes. You said that before. Who says that I am betrothed to you?" She had to look up at him, he was so tall.

"Our parents."

Damn. She knew about that arrangement, but then her tribe was decimated and she was taken. And Woden's parents were dead also. She help bury them. Surely, she wasn't bound by a dead agreement? "What proof do you have? Where is the document?"

Arthur's eyes snapped to Woden, to catch his reaction. He had never thought to ask for proof. Teagan was a smart girl.

Woden paled, shifting slightly on his feet. He needed to come up with something fast. "No, I do not have proof. The document was lost."

Teagan nodded and started pacing around the table. Her mind was whirling. This man was not who he was claiming to be.

Finally, she turned back to Woden. "Tell me. If you are chief of your tribe, where are your markings?" The Woden she knew had tattoos, similar to Tristan's.

Woden shrugged. "I chose not to mark my body. I find it distasteful."

"I have the markings of my tribe. I do not find them distasteful." Her hands were on her hips again.

Arthur found this amusing. It seemed her fire had returned. She was not afraid to speak her mind. No wonder the knights and Guinevere liked her so much.

Tristan also found it amusing. He knew she was getting angrier by the moment. Her body language told him that. He found that a smile twitched at his lips. She wasn't angry at him this time. Woden's ass was about to be handed back to him.

Both Tristan and Arthur watched, silent. They knew that if Teagan needed help, she would ask.

"Now. If you are Sarmatian, did you serve?"

Woden paled a bit more. "Yes, yes I did." He said talking fast. "I returned home to hear the news of your clan. It's destruction." He was talking way to fast, Tristan noticed. Was he telling the truth? "My parents said that you had been taken. To Britain. That you were a knight. Are you a knight?"

Teagan shook her head. "No." A feeling in the back of her mind moved forward. The Woden she knew was a knight. His parents had died shortly after he left, in a raid. Long before she had been taken. Being dead, they never knew about her tribe. She gave a glance to Tristan, who was looking at her intently. It almost looked as though she winked at him. "So what do you want with me?"

"To wed you, to bring you back home." How many times did he have to say it?

Teagan took to pacing again. Wondering how she was going to say this. Then opted for the truth.

"I don't want to go home. My home was destroyed. My family destroyed. This is my home now. I have a job and a roof over my head. I have good friends. They are my family." She let this sink in.

It did. And it angered him at the thought of her being a whore. He didn't like the idea of her being used goods.

"You work in a tavern. As a barmaid. Don't tell me you fill their beds as well as their cups." His voice was rising as he spat out the words.

He was beginning to rethink this mission. He didn't like the idea of dealing with knights. Especially these knights. But she was so beautiful. And he could curb her spirit on the way back to Rome.

"Woden." Arthur's voice was a warning. Tristan's hand came to rest on the hilt of his long dagger.

Teagan held up her hand to Arthur, coming to stand just inches from Woden. Daring him to do anything. She took a deep breath, then resumed her pacing. This time her hands made little fists at her side. She turned on Woden.

"I am a tavern wench. I have been a tavern wench for thirteen years. I enjoy the company of the knights. Those knights you saw me with this evening? They are my friends. My brothers. If I request, any one of them would slit your throat. No questions asked. But I do not share their beds."

Teagan saw Woden relax a bit. She gave the man a wicked smile. Then pounced.

She pointed to Tristan. "I share his bed."

Tristan's head shot up.

Woden gasped. This was not good. This one was deadly.

Arthur smiled. She was good. And she just may have given Tristan the encouragement he needed.

Teagan let out another sigh and went to the door, her anger spent. Stopping she turned to Woden again, giving the man an annoyed look. "I will not wed you, Woden. You have no documentation that says I have to. Please do yourself a favor. Go back to Rome." She turned to Arthur and curtseyed. "If you will excuse me Sir Arthur. I need to get some air, then I am going to my quarters." She turned and slipped out of he door.

Arthur motioned for Jols. "Please escort Woden to his quarters." The squire left immediately. He looked to Tristan. "Tristan. Stay."

0o0o0o

Arthur waited until Jols returned and showed Woden to some guest quarters.

"Tell me about marriage agreements between Sarmatian tribes."

Tristan shrugged. "They are all different."

"What about yours?" Arthur asked gently. He was getting to something, he just wanted to see where Tristan was.

"I don't remember. I guess similar to her's." Tristan was lost. Marriage was something he never considered. He was not husband material. His blood lust and love for war were to far deep-rooted into him.

Right now, his mind was to busy mulling over the information he just received. Teagan was engaged to another man, but did not want to marry that man. She had freely admitted that she was his lover. And after what he had done to her. He needed to talk to her.

Soon.

Arthur's thoughts were similar, but calculating. He thought that Teagan complemented Tristan completely. She defended him after the way he had treated her. So he decided to try a different approach. "You have markings. Are they for chieftain also?" One chieftain could marry another, no questions asked.

Tristan knew this answer. He nodded. He brought his fingers to his right cheek. He remembered getting his tattoos very well. He didn't deserve them. He wasn't a leader, he didn't want to be a leader.

But his tribe had other ideas. They thought Tristan had earned the right to be chieftain. He had lost so much in his young life. Yet, he had thrived. Giving everything he had to provide for his family and others of his clan.

"Yes. But I was taken after getting them." He didn't deserve to be the leader of any clan. He had protested the entire time it took to get the marks.

Arthur watched as Tristan's mind was working. He sighed. "Can one marry from another clan?"

It clicked. Tristan nodded. "That's usually how it's done. I think. It strengthens both tribes." He gave Arthur a pointed look. Was he trying to say what he thought? "It doesn't need to be a neighboring clan. It usually isn't. Marriage just makes things easier for trade and protection."

Arthur sat back further in his chair. He steepled his fingers. Resting his chin. "Well?"

Tristan sank into a nearby chair, his head hanging. "I know what you are asking. I don't know if I can do it."

"Tristan. You need to decide. She's left it up to you."

Tristan shook his head. "But, I've never told her."

Arthur leaned forward. "Told her what?"

Tristan looked up at his commander. Fear was in his eyes. His heart hammering so loud he was sure that Arthur could hear it.

"I've never told her that I love her."

Arthur smiled. "It's about time that you did."

0o0o0o

Tristan took a gamble and hoped that Teagan had gone to her room as she had said she would. He stopped and stood at her door for many long moments, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Pushing the door open, he made his way quietly into Teagan's room. Without a sound, he closed the door and moved to her bed. Standing there, he watched her sleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep. She almost looked as though she were having another nightmare. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids. She was moving around in the bed, not quite thrashing about, but her body wasn't still.

Watching Teagan, Tristan quickly shed his clothes, leaving only his breeches. Climbing next to her, he brought her close to him, her head resting on his heart.

Almost immediately, she settled. Though she didn't wake up, she brought her hand to his cheek, brushing her fingers into his beard.

Tristan brought his hand into her hair, brushing her neck. He bent his lips to the top of her head.

"Amo, Teagan, Amo." He whispered.

* * *

A/N: And here is a dilemma for the men. They are to be leaving for two weeks. And with a man around claiming to be her long lost fiancee. What should our men do? Leave someone behind to watch her or take her with them? 


	23. Chapter 23

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 23

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good... 

A/N: I leave to go to the beach for a day and when I come back I had a whole slew of reviews in my box! I'm still doing the happy dance! Thank you all so very much for reviewing. It makes all the stress worth it.

And I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I have good excuses though. 1. I have a house to clean. And laundry to do. Going to the beach on Friday and then working all weekend, I kinda put it off. 2. My daughter is starting her summer vacation. That means that she spends most of the summer either with her dad or with her grandparents at their cabin in North Carolina. (Wish I was going there. It is such a beautiful place. Maybe I'll put it into my story.) She leaves Wednesday evening. Must get her packed. 3. Am going to West Virginia with a girlfriend this weekend. Her and her BF are taking me out to get inebriated for my big 35! Uck! Getting old sucks!

And mostly, I wanted to take my time with this one. The pair still isn't quite on the same page. Tristan is still so used to being alone that he may still need a bit of prodding.

* * *

**Cardeia** - Thank you for the pictures! I loved them all. When I get through murdering this bunny I've got hopping around, I'll send you the rest of the pics from the Faire. Can't wait until August and October. I've already got my plans made for the two Faires then. 

Woden isn't who you thought he was, was he? And yes, the do see through his rouse. Teagan because she recognizes the fool and Tristan because he is such a good reader of most people. It's his job to find trouble. He just figures these things out.

And Tristan isn't one to be 'in your face.' He is more subtle. And I think that all this still scares the pants off him. But, he is going to be getting a little help from all his friends.

**Dena** - Thank you for listening to me day after day of my ranting. And my obsessing while you drank your 'medicine.' (grin) Now you can see why I've obsessed all these months. Put away your hankies and pull up a chair with Jed. I'm so glad I got you hooked. First it was Stargate, now this. You will become me yet! Happy reading and I'll see you at work tomorrow.

**June Birdie** - Thank you sovery much! Now I'm impatiently waiting for you to update. Both of them!

**Tracey137** - Thank you! And they just might. I have some fun in mind.

**MistakenLove** - Thank you!

**KnightMaiden** - I'm glad you like it.Now, let's just hope I can keep you and everybody still interested.

**Sorceress Misha** - Yup, think are moving along. Albeit a tad bit slowly.

**dellis** - Taking her with them seems to be the most popular route. We'll see.

* * *

Arthur and Guinevere lay spent, both trying to catch their breath. 

She reached over, brushing a trickle of sweat off Arthur's brow. It was such a wonderful way to wake up.

But Arthur's mind seemed to be elsewhere at the moment. Guinevere noticed that he seemed to be thinking of other things. She had a feeling she knew.

"Are you still thinking of those two?" She asked him as she ran her fingertip over his bottom lip.

Arthur nipped her finger, taking the tip of it in and running his tongue under the small pad. The action causing her to sigh.

He pulled her hand to his chest, drawing her closer to him. A hand ran lazily down her spine to rest in the small of her back, playing with the tiny scar she had slightly above her right cheek.

"Out of all the men, I thought Tristan would be the last to fall."

"She's good for him."

For the most part, Arthur agreed. But those two were not exactly similar in personality.

"Sometimes, I'm not so sure."

Guinevere propped herself onto her elbow. "What makes you say that?"

"Think on it. She's just about his opposite. She likes the bustle of the fort and he'd prefer to be outside, running in the wild. She can be outspoken and frank. He's quiet and well..."

"Opposites attract. Look at us. Did you ever think that you would love and marry a woad? Especially the daughter of Merlin?"

Arthur chuckled over that. No, he never thought that. He had spent so many of his years fighting her people. Now, he was desperately in love with one.

"They aren't going to have it easy you know."

Guinevere nodded her head, the movement causing her hair to fall across Arthur's chest.

"Especially after someone has come forward to claim her."

"It's odd that. Something is not right." Arthur said as he twirled a strand of her hair that had fallen onto his chest. He loved the feel of her hair, it was as soft as silk, the color of rich mahogany.

"I wonder who she'll choose." Guinevere mused. It was so obvious anyway.

Arthur chuckled, telling Guinevere what had happened in the hall. What Teagan had said. What Tristan had said after.

"I'm not sure of Woden's intentions, but I'm pretty sure that Teagan won't go with him. I'm not comfortable leaving her here, not when we are going to be gone for so long."

Arthur's wife lay thinking, her fingers tracing light patterns along his breastbone. It had taken her the better part of a week of nagging for Arthur to allow her to come along on this run.

It was one that the fort had done yearly. Rarely did things go badly on this trip.

Guinevere had begun to feel trapped in, longing for the ride, the open air. Maybe it would be good for Teagan.

"Maybe we should bring her along. It'll give me someone to talk to. We'll bring Cassandra too. She said something about finding fabrics for some dresses she wants to make."

Arthur's face broke into a grin. "Oh Lancelot will love that, I'm sure."

Guinevere answered with one of her own. "He does like her doesn't he?"

"More than he realizes."

0o0o0o

Insistent knocking brought Cassandra to the door. It sounded like there were hundreds of people trying to break into her room.

"What could possibly be so important?" She was fuming at being woken so early in the morning.

As she opened the door, Galahad nearly fell into the room. Gawain and Lancelot pushed their way in. All looking around as if they were trying to find something.

"What do you want?" She was trying to scowl at the men. But she almost laughed. Their anxious looks were worth the wake up call.

She already knew what they wanted. They were looking for Teagan. But she had left shortly after Tristan had left.

"Where's Teagan?" Lancelot asked as he did a complete turn, looking about the room. It would have been nothing, except that Lancelot was still slightly hung over and turning around in one spot was causing him to almost stumble.

Cassandra couldn't help but giggle.

"She's not here."

"I see that."

"Well?" The look on her face said innocence.

Lancelot threw up his arms in frustration. This woman was adorable, he'd give her that, but she could be so damned infuriating.

And right now, she was toying with them.

He stopped in his turning. "We want to know what happened." He glared at the tiny woman, who was looking like she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Yes, we do." Galahad said from his spot by the door.

Cassandra snorted at the knights. "I was with you last night. I know as much as you do."

Gawain though, had sat on Teagan's bed. He was now looking around and something on the floor caught his eye.

"Cass?" She turned to look at the blonde knight sitting on the bed. She noticed he had a smirk on his face.

"Yes?" She said as sweetly as she could.

Gawain held up a very small throwing knife. There was a brief glint as the light moved over the sharp blade.

"What time did Tristan leave?"

All eyes turned to her, waiting for her answer. She shrugged her shoulders. Smiling. Her eyes twinkling because she actually knew something they didn't.

Lancelot noticed her smug look and moved to mere steps of her. He bent low to look her in the face.

"You know, don't you?" His voice low.

Cassandra only smiled some more, her hand gently patting Lancelot's cheek.

He grabbed her wrist, resisting the urge to kiss her palm. "Tell me."

0o0o0o

Dagonet stuck his head in the door of Teagan and Cassandra's room. He had been sent by Arthur to have everyone meet in the hall for a meeting. They were due to leave for the supply run by mid-day, but in light of recent events, he had thought it better if they left tomorrow.

Now, he was looking for the rest of the knights. He went to the first place he thought of.

It was as if instinct had brought him to this door.

The sight that met him was interesting.

Gawain was sitting on a bed, twirling a small throwing dagger. One he recognized as Tristan's.

Lancelot was standing in the middle of the small room, his face murderous, his hand locked onto that of Cassandra. Who looked like she was enjoying herself way to much.

Then there was Galahad, walking the room, snooping into everything that the women had.

"How did I guess you would all be in here?" It wasn't the two that he had originally thought he'd find, but the rest were here.

Cass was the first to speak up. "They want to know where Teagan and Tristan are. They are being nosy."

Lancelot released her hand. He turned to his friend. "Yes, we are."

Dagonet just shook his head. "Arthur wants us to meet. Now. Cass, you also."

Everyone got up from their positions, Cassandra pulling on a loose dress to cover her nightclothes.

Galahad put down a piece of leather cord he had picked up.

"I have a question."

Gawain rolled his eyes at his friend. "You always have questions. What now?"

Galahad gave Gawain a dirty look. "We all think they are together. We know they want to be together. So has anyone actually seen those two together?"

Everyone looked at one another. No, they hadn't.

0o0o0o

Bors heard the commotion up above his rooms. Leaning out, he looked up. Sure enough, it was coming from Teagan and Cassandra's rooms.

Bounding up the stairs two at a time, he nearly ran into Dagonet as he rushed into the room.

"Sorry Dag. What's all the fuss?"

Dagonet shook his head in amusement.

"Seems everyone is all atwitter because of last night."

"What ya think Tris will do to that thing?"

Lancelot moved away from Cassandra. "I don't know. But we want to find them." He waggled his eyes. "Just in case he needs some help."

The big man brought his hand up, absently scratching his chest.

"I dunno, but I saw Red headed out towards the stable not that long ago."

Five large knights and one small blonde woman all rushed to where Bors last saw Teagan go.

Lancelot and Galahad nearly tripping down the stairs in their hurry to find her.

0o0o0o

Teagan heard the screech of Tristan's hawk as she entered the stables. Looking around, she didn't see him, but knew he was around. He had left before she had woken up this morning. She came to the stables in hopes of finding him. They were due to leave on their supply run in a few hours. She needed to talk to him.

As she approached her horse, she saw the tall figure of Woden. Teagan was glad that Tristan was nearby. She didn't trust Woden one bit. But his man wasn't Woden. He was someone more sinister. Setting her shoulders, she moved to Aodh's stall.

"Excuse me Justus. I need to see to my horse."

"How did you know it was me?"

Teagan faced the tall man, having to tilt her head up to see him. "I remember you. The hair does nothing for you." She took an involuntary step away from him.

He followed her step. "Are you not going to run this time?"

She shook her head. "I'm tired of running away from you two. How far away is he?" She let out a big sigh.

"Not far. He's due to come here in six months. That's if I return to him empty handed."

Teagan relaxed, just a bit. Six months was a long time. Anything could happen in that time. And Justus was going back empty handed.

But then, once winter got here, that foul man could be stuck here for a long time.

Teagan turned, about to leave the stables when Justus' next words stopped her.

"I'm sure Galen would like to know your activities here. Being the whore that you are."

Teagan whipped around to face Justus.

"You leave him out of this." Then she thought. "Is he still living?"

Justus nodded his big head. "For now. Victor tries to make his life as hard as possible. But he just won't die. It was such fun to get the information about Woden from him."

Teagan shook her head, sadly. The thought of Galen being tortured had her stomach rolling. "You are a sick man. You and Victor both."

Justus took a step toward Teagan. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to just take you now?"

Teagan just laughed. 'This man has got to be smoking something.' She had so many people looking out for her, she couldn't fart without someone knowing.

Justus was getting angry at her haughty laughter. He let it show. "You do not have your protectors with you now.'

Teagan let out a very unladylike snort. "What makes you say that?" She said as innocently as she could. She knew who was nearby, but was grateful that he had himself hidden. She just hoped that the knight showed some restraint. He hadn't been able to as of late.

Justus made a show of looking around the stables. "I do not see any of them. They were so drunk last evening that they are probably still abed." He moved towards her, slowly.

She looked levelly at the man in front of her. He was taller, bigger and stronger. She was not so big and weaker. She had never been that strong to begin with. And she carried no weapons.

"Don't try anything stupid, Justus." She tried to reason with him.

"Who says it's stupid? Victor wants you and I aim to bring you back." He took a step toward her.

Teagan took another step back. Justus noticed that she glanced behind her to gauge how much room she had left.

"Go on. Try and get away from me. Your knights are not here to save you." Justus sneered at her. His small black eyes getting smaller.

She couldn't help herself, she laughed. "You really believe that, don't you?" The tall man nodded. "You really think they would leave me alone knowing that my supposed betrothed was back to claim me?" She knew for a fact that they were just about drooling, trying to get information from her.

Justus shrugged his big shoulders, giving her a smug look. "I do."

Teagan caught a movement behind Justus. She was able to smile calmly at the man.

Justus had had enough of Teagan's self-satisfied air. His anger flared. Stepping toward Teagan, he brought his hand up to slap her. 'That bitch.' How dare she be so arrogant? So smug? Acting like she was better than he?

As Teagan's smile grew, Justus' anger grew. He brought his arm around and down.

It was roughly caught.

Tristan caught Justus' arm, jerking him down into the straw. Within seconds, Tristan had his sword at the neck of Justus.

"She is never alone." He growled to the man in the straw.

Justus swallowed, hiding his fear. Of all the knights, this one was the one to be afraid of. This one was a sadistic killer. And of all the knights, this was the one who had Teagan. Victor was going to have a field day with this information.

"Ah, I forgot. The knight who owns the fair lady." He said as calmly as he could.

Loud voices and commotion brought Teagan's eyes to the entrance to the stables. There stood Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Cassandra all trying to crowd into the stables at once.

Amusement filled her eyes as she watched the group bicker over who was going to enter first.

"Iffin you don move now, I'll push you out of my way." Bors could be heard over them all.

Tristan heard the noise, but never took his eyes off Justus.

He slowly pulled his sword away. He had no desire for bloodshed right now. "Teagan doesn't belong to me. She is her own woman." He stepped away from Justus, giving the man enough room to get up.

The others finally made it into the stables.

"Don't stop on our account." Lancelot encouraged Tristan as he watched the knight lower his blade.

Bors stepped up to the tall Roman, sizing him up. "So, you're Woden. Eh?" His hand was moving to the dagger he had sticking out of his belt.

Justus felt like an animal caught in a trap. It was going to be hard to get the woman alone. Harder than he thought it would. These knights were like flies. They seemed to be everywhere.

Gawain and Galahad were following Bors' lead, both going for their blades.

Teagan saw what they were doing. She stepped forward.

"Stop. There is no need for violence. Yet."

Lancelot adopted his lost puppy look. "But we just want to play with him. Get to know the chump." He moved forward, Gawain and Galahad following.

Dagonet spoke up. He didn't want this to get out of hand. "Arthur wants us to meet in the hall. Now."

Lancelot poked Justus in the chest. He gave the man a truly wicked grin. "We'll be seeing you again."

It was all Justus could do to not lose his faculties as he watched all the knights file out of the stable. Alone, each was a formidable apponant. Together, they were just plain frightening.

Yes, it was going to be harder than he thought to get Teagan away from them.

0o0o0o

Arthur watched in mild amusement as everyone filed into the hall, each taking their respective seats.

Lancelot was first, his hand on Cassandra's back, guiding her to an empty seat beside him.

Arthur half expected Lancelot to hold the chair out for her. When he didn't , Arthur shook his head. It would only be a matter of time before he turned the charm on full.

Guinevere poked him in the arm. A smile gracing her features. "I told you." She mouthed to him.

Bors was next, followed by Dagonet. Bors looked disappointed and Dag looked like he had just scolded an errant child.

Something must have happened while Dagonet was gathering everybody.

Gawain and Galahad entered, engaged in another argument. Those two were always bickering. It was a wonder they were such good friends at times. They may as well have been brothers, for that is what they acted like.

Tristan and Teagan were the last to enter. Though they weren't touching, they walked side by side. Equals.

Tristan took his seat with Teagan curling her legs into the one next to him. They didn't look fully comfortable with one another, but things were less strained.

Arthur stood, looking at everyone individually. It crossed his mind how each and everyone present had grown in the past few months.

"Now that we're all here, I think we need to discuss this supply run."

* * *

A/N: Well? I hope you all liked it and I hope that it fits with the rest. 


	24. Chapter 24

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

A/N: Isca is a town in the book 'Winter King.' Which I am reading right now. So for any of you out there who want to nitpick because you have read the book and say "There is no way for them to travel from Hadrian's wall to Isca. It's to far..." Remember that this is **fiction**. I needed a name of a town and that was the first name to pop into my head.

* * *

**Sorceress Misha** - Thank You! I just love Lancelot very much. He's such a fun character to play with!

**Lady11Occult **- Your thoughts are shared by the men. They want to tear into the jerk. And yes, Lancelot is leaning towards Cass.

**dellis** - Thank you and here you go!

**tracy137** - I'm happy you think I've kept him in character. I'm trying, but it's hard. I hope you still think so after reading this chapter. And I'm happy that you like Lancelot. And don't you dare say that you haven't kept him lovable. I like him in 'Fallen Knights Return.' The interaction between him and Amila was absolutly wonderful. I was on the floor alughing several times with them. I'm just now reading 'Wild Child' and 'Heart and Soul." And so far I love both!

**Cardeia** - Thank you! I plan on having a nice quiet time. NOT! The PTB have decided to fix me up on another blind date. So, we'll see. I plan on bringing my notebook with me.

It's funny that you mentioned mystery. I personally hate surprises or suspense. But will happily put everyone else through it. LOL!

I'm glad you like the Bors one. He's another one that's fun to write.

And, I think, that you are the only one so far who gets the "Amo" bit. The way I wanted it to come across anyway. He's still confused about her that he can only open up in small increments. With some prodding at that. He's not comfortable in the whole "We" thing. And he hasn't told her flat out that he loves her. But, then again, neither has she.

Oh, I put something in here I think you'll like. I read that part of your review and couldn't help myself.

* * *

Again Teagan found herself in the stables. This time, though, she was securing her saddle and what little weapons she would need to carry on the trip to Isca.

On one hand, Teagan was happy to be going to the town. It was always a bustle of activity, with so many things to see and do. She had spent time working there and hoped she would enjoy the visit back there.

On the other hand, she really wasn't in the mood to be going anywhere. Arthur had decided that she, along with Cassandra, would be going along. Cass because she had slipped into this role of seamstress and wanted to gain supplies for her trade.

Teagan was happy for her friend. It had seemed for a while that Cass would not settle well into life, here at the fort. She had spent most of her time in her rooms. She would only come out if she was hungry or needed to use the privy.

Then Arthur had given her the chore of helping the washerwomen. Turned out, that had been a wonderful idea. Cassandra had enjoyed the company of the other women and then realized that she could sew.

Teagan smiled, remembering. She had been out riding. Upon returning to her rooms, Cass had had all her clothes washed and mended. And had even made herself a tunic of a soft material that been left over from a dress that Guinevere had made.

Most of the knights had found out that she could sew and had her mending their clothing.

Now, Cassandra spent most of her free time with Noel, the fort's aging seamstress. She seemed to be doing well. And was quite happy at making her own money.

So, Cassandra was coming on this trip. Which would be good. Teagan was looking forward to spending time with her friend.

But, her friend had found herself an admirer. Cass had gained the attention of Lancelot and he was on the prowl. Which was probably Teagan's fault. She had put the idea of each other into their heads. But, she hadn't thought he would actually pay attention to her.

"She's cleaned up well." Was all that wretched man would say to Teagan when she questioned him about it.

Teagan shook her head again. He was such a cad. But one day, a woman was going to catch that man's heart. And when she did, Lancelot was going to shine.

She frowned. She really had no purpose in coming on this trip. Arthur had said that she was going to be an extra bow if needed.

Horsecrap. She was going along because they all felt as though she needed protecting from the big bad Woden.

Dagonet had confirmed her suspicions after the meeting. Her long lost betrothed was a problem he didn't want to have to worry about while they were away. He didn't want any trouble from the man.

But, Justus had decided to accompany them to Isca. He had claimed to Arthur that he would give Teagan the time to think things over. That he had business to attend to while there.

The only business that Justus had was to report to Victor, telling him what Teagan had been up to.

But Guinevere thought she just needed time to get away and have some fun. The Queen was aching for some female company.

It was decided Bors, Galahad and Dagonet were staying at the fort. Mainly because Arthur didn't want to return and find the place a burned out hole. Bors' bood had been known to set a small fire or two. And as Teagan was coming along, she could do the healing if need be.

Gilly, Bors' eldest was coming with them, to act as a squire as Jols was also staying. Arthur wasn't worried about attackers as they had done it many times.

Arthur felt the boy was old enough to start learning the ways as Gilly wanted to be a knight like his father.

Swinging onto her horse, her mind went to Tristan. She still needed to talk to him but hadn't had any chance to yesterday. He had been sent ahead to scout their way. He would meet up with the caravan at the camp spot.

And she had been so busy with Vanora, getting her supplies lists together. There were several things that the tavern needed and Teagan was responsible for that now.

He hadn't said much to her that day, only that he would see her on the trip. And if she needed anything, Lancelot and Gawain would be there to help her.

Teagan couldn't shake the feeling that he was avoiding her again. He seemed to be doing a fine job of that.

Sighing, she swung Aodh out of the stables, into the bright light of the morning. Squinting as it hit her in the face,warming her features. She was fast becoming a morning person. She realized that she liked the quiet that the morning could bring.

"Are you ready to go?" Gawain brought her out of her thoughts.

She smiled brightly at the blonde knight. It would be good to get out with these men again. She had missed their company.

"Of course. Lead on."

0o0o0o

The caravan wasn't that large to begin with. There were only two supply wagons. Arthur said that the rest would be purchased when they arrived an Isca. It would make for faster and safer travel.

Teagan spent most the day riding with Gawain. Lancelot was somewhere in the rear of the caravan, guarding back there.

'More like he was keeping a certain blonde woman company.' Teagan mused.

She didn't mind though. Gawain was lovely company and while they were toward the front of the group, he kept her entertained with stories of the knights as they were growing up.

She didn't have to say much, her friend kept up a rousing conversation. Teagan loved the sound of Gawain's voice. So calm. It's deep reverberations gently rolling.

Arthur was near the middle, keeping Guinevere company. Though the Queen had left her husband's side several times to visit with Teagan and Gawain. She had mentioned that Arthur was being a little 'clingy.' She hoped he wasn't like that the entire trip.

As the group stopped for lunch, Teagan found herself alone. Cassandra had decided to stay with Guinevere and Teagan just wanted to be alone for a bit. Gawain, Lancelot and Arthur were doing checks of equipment and taking head counts. Making sure everything and everyone was in their place and accounted for.

Teagan felt glad that Justus was keeping his distance. Avoiding her, it seemed. She wasn't looking forward to spending any time with him. And she wouldn't if she had anything to do with it.

Grabbing some bread and cider, she wandered to the edge of the small lake that they had stopped near. Aodh following her, taking the opportunity to play in the shallow water near the edge of the lake, drinking his fill.

Sitting next to the water, she extended her legs in front of her. She let out a long sigh.

Her muscles and behind were tired. It had been a long time since she had spent that much time in the saddle.

And it was nice to enjoy the out of doors without the bustle of fort in earshot. She loved the fort and it's life. But every once in a while, she liked the solitude that the open land could offer.

Teagan could appreciate why Tristan loved being out as much as he did. It did a soul good to get out.

As she was waiting for the call to mount up, she let her mind wonder at what Tristan was thinking. Being out and alone like he was.

0o0o0o

Tristan was enjoying the run. It hadn't been often lately that he had been able to get out, to let his horse run.

He was out doing what he did best, scouting. Making sure that there were no hazzards for Arthur and the others as they made their way to the camp site.

So far he saw nothing of concern. He had even had the time to shoot a few rabbits, enough to supplement the dry meat, bread and cheese for their supper. The rabbits bumped against his horse's flank, secure. By the time the others made it to camp, he would already have the animals skinned and roasting on the fire.

It felt good to feel the wind on his face, the sun at his back.

Right now, Tristan felt mostly contented. But now, something was missing.

He wished that Teagan was riding alongside him.

0o0o0o

Tristan sat by the fire, letting the warmth of the flames warm his face. He was tired and the warm feel on his face was causing his eyes to close.

The caravan had gotten to the site about an hour before. Everyone was now eating and making camp. Lancelot and Arthur were putting up a tent that Arthur and Guinevere would share.

Tristan had helped set up a similar tent that Teagan and Cassandra would share.

He was startled by the sudden sight of a plate of roasted rabbit in his face. He almost made a grab for the wrist holding the plate, but realized that he wasn't in a hostile situation, that he was not being attacked. He forced himself to relax.

Craning his neck, he noticed that it was Teagan holding the plate. He took it from her, again facing the fire.

Tristan moved over a bit as Teagan sat down, straddling the log. Her legs on either side, facing him.

The look on her face was solomn. He knew she was expecting him to say something. Anything.

He couldn't.

Maybe he was afraid to. Afraid that if he did talk, he would dull her with his lack of speaking skills. It wasn't like he was good at conversation. He wasn't. That was why he didn't talk much to begin with. He only said what needed to be said.

Mostly, he was afraid that she would wake up from this dream of hers and realize that he, Tristan, wasn't the one she wanted.

That, he couldn't fathom. Lancelot and her were more suited. Their personalities were so similar. Yet, they acted like they were brother and sister. There was no lust when they looked at one another.

Yet, when she looked at him, it made his head swim. He had trouble thinking around her.

And right now she was looking at him, expecting him to speak.

He couldn't.

Instead she did. Her voice sounded timid, almost frightened.

"Are you avoiding me again?"

Tristan shook his head. "No." He wasn't. He just didn't know what to do or to say to her.

Tristan watched as Teagan looked at him. He could see her thinking, her brow furrowed at times.

She looked so pretty sitting there, watching him. Her eyes sparkled in the firelight. Her cheeks, skin made flush with the heat of the fire. The way the fire played with the colors in her hair.

The flames made her hair more orange in places. More red in others. The curls holding bits of gold that he couldn't resist touching.

He reached out, his fingers grasping a portion of her hair. The softness felt like warm water running over his hand.

He had always liked red hair. And her hair was his. If only he had the courage to take it.

He wasn't so sure he did.

"You're not ready for this, are you?" Her voice bringing him from his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" He felt his voice crack. He released the curl he had been holding.

"I mean, you are not ready for us. What there may be between us." Her voice heavy, full of sadness.

Tristan could only shake his head as Teagan hug hers.

He watched as she fiddled with the hem of her leather riding tunic.

"Do you know what you want?" It was a whisper, he barely heard her.

Again Tristan shook his head, his own hair falling to cover his eyes.

"No." He didn't know what he wanted.

Or rather, he didn't know how to go about getting what he did want.

"Do you." He asked her. Something he had always wanted to know, she was so sure of herself.

She looked up at him them, tiny tears glittered in her eyes.

"I want..." She took a breath. "I want to own my own tavern. To make a life for myself. I have that. I want friends. A family." He watched as a small smile curved her lips. "I have that. Not the way I expected it, but I wouldn't change a thing."

He watched as her face grew dark with worry. Concern flooded him. He didn't want to see her worry.

"I want to be free of Victor. To not have to run every time one of his toadies comes looking for me." She looked up at him. "I won't run anymore." She resumed fidgeting with her hands.

Tristan resisted the urge to take her hands in his. To stop the worrying he saw in her.

"What else do you want?"

This time, Teagan looked away from him, into the fire. She spent long moments staring into the flames before she answered him.

"Look into the fire and tell me what you see."

He did. He only saw flames.

"I see flames. Sparks. Wood burning." Was his answer.

Again she hung her head, taking in a breath. When she again looked up at Tristan, he could see that the tears that were once clinging to her lashes, were now falling.

He reached out, brushing a tear from her cheek. It was warm to his touch.

Teagan pulled back. Her eyes again finding the fire.

"When I was with Guinevere's people, Merlin taught me something. Look into the flames." She pointed to the fire. "But look with more than your eyes. Use your heart, your head." She brought her face to look at him.

"He told me that each of you had a reason for coming back. Each for a different reason. Merlin told me that the fire would tell me why I was led back to the fort. Back to you."

Teagan reached up, her fingers lightly caressing his cheek, his tattoos. It caused his body to shudder.

"Look, Tristan. Maybe it will tell you why you came back. Maybe it will help you find what you truly want." She said as she dropped her hand, and her eyes.

She was afraid to look at him he realized.

He wondered why.

But he didn't need to read the flames. He had already done that with the old wizard. He knew why he had come back from the dead.

Teagan was that reason. He had seen her image in the flames.

His fingers found her chin, his other hand coming to the back of her head.

Carefully her drew her close, his face bent to hers.

His eyes stared into her deep blue eyes.

"I want you." He said as he bent to kiss her, pulling her close to him. His arms holding her tight.

0o0o0o

Tristan didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until he felt Arthur's hand upon his shoulder, waking him instantly.

He tried to move but realized that he couldn't. Teagan was so tight against him that he couldn't move and not wake her.

Arthur stopped him.

"No, my friend. I will stand your watch tonight. You sleep."

Tristan nodded, his hand coming to Teagan's hair as his eyes closed. He shifted further against the log, bringing her closer to him. He inhaled her scent deeply.

Yes, he wanted her and would do his best to keep her.

* * *

A/N: Well? What do you think? Did I get him right? Was it to much? 


	25. Chapter 25

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

A/N: I just re-read chapter 24 on the FFN site. I really like that chapter a lot. And I'm happy that you did too. It's amazing that I started that chapter at 4am and worked on it for an hour. Then finished it right before posting it. It didn't take long at all, and I didn't change much. But it seemed to fit with the rest of the story.

Now: I just hope that this next set of chapters also fits. It's going to be a bit of a departure for Tristan. I hope you all like it. There will be a lot of them together.

* * *

**Lady11Occult** - You just may be right. And they're getting there!

**KnightMaiden** - I guess they are. And here you go. I hope you like it.

**Melosine** - I'm happy that you are enjoying it. Here's the next bit. At least this time it wasn't raining in WV. Very pretty with the mountains and all. But I still get lost everytime i drive on their darn roads. I don't think they believe in pavement.

**op** - I'm glad you think so. I hope you like this next bit.

**MistakenLov**e - I'm happy that you still like it.

**Sorceress Misha** - Our fake WOden has something up his lseeve. He's starting to rear his ugly head again. And our two are working on it.

**tracy137** - Thank You! I'm so happy you think so. I'm happy you like the ways I give Tristan. But, this next is a departure from what we know about him. I only hope I still keep him in character. Or I keep him in the way I have written him. We'll see. Can you picture him on a slide?

**Cardeia** - The quiet kind of affection. I think that's the route that I'm going with them. Can't picture him going all out like Lancelot. Or even some of the others. It'll be there, just not heavy PDAs.

And I'm not so sure he's ever going to get past his new found 'worry.' Like you have said, he's pushed it so far away.

And I wish I could describe events the way you do. Like the horseback riding. Alas, I just don't have that talent. I rely on other's imaginations. I haven't been on a horse since I was 13. Gosh, I'm old.

Oh - my blind date backed off. I've met him before, so I guess it wasn't 'blind.' It was over Easter and he was SOOOOO drunk. I said I would meet him again, only if he was sober. I was told that he was to embarrassed to show up. Oh well - I'm destined to be alone forever I think. My daughter thinks that I should do the online thing. "You already live on that thing, Mom." Kids.

* * *

Tristan woke to three faces looking down on him. These stupid grins plastered to each and every face. They all looked like they were so proud of themselves.

Looking at each and every one of them, he knew he'd not get a moment of peace. He sighed, it was to be expected.

He tried to sit up without disturbing Teagan overmuch while glaring at his friends.

Gawain stood there, just smiling his damned knowing smile. It was irritating, the way he always did that.

Cassandra and Lancelot were standing next to each other. Cass with her hands on her hips and Lancelot looking like he was about to open his mouth.

"Say one word and I will hit each of you with Gawain's axe."

Gawain turned around, his shoulder shaking with quiet laughter. He looked back at Tristan and sauntered off to Arthur's tent. It was about time to get the caravan moving.

He had heard Lancelot laughing over the sight and had just been nosy.

Teagan was pressed so close to him that he probably couldn't put a finger between them. Tristan had his cheek resting on the top of her head, his hand buried somewhere in her hair. Even in his sleep, the man looked like he was wound a bit to tight.

In all, it was quite an intimate picture. But as it was Tristan...well, not much that man did was intimate.

It may have been an amusing sight to see him so attached to Teagan in his sleep, but he was happy that they were getting somewhere.

His dearest friends deserved what happiness they could find.

Teagan stirred, pulling one of Tristan's braids from her face where the leather cord had stuck to her forehead. Gawain watched as she absently rubbed at the dented spot in her forehead.

She heard Lancelot's snort of laughter, forcing her eyes open.

"Who are you going to hit with Gawain's axe?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

Tristan grunted. "Them."

One of the 'them' in question was walking away, his arm raised in a hello. The other two were still standing there. Staring.

Lancelot was looking like he was itching to say something smart, but the look from Tristan was keeping him silent.

Teagan couldn't help but roll her eyes. They really did act like a bunch of children sometimes. Poor Tristan wouldn't hear the end of it for some time.

She couldn't understand what the big deal was. It was bound to happen, her sleeping with the man.

"Lancelot, if you are done staring, help me up."

"Oh, love, staring is only the beginning. I've only just begun." He couldn't keep the amusement from his voice.

Cassandra smacked Lancelot in the stomach with the back of her hand. The sound hiding her own laugher. If they could only see what this looked like.

Teagan raised her arm for Lancelot to help her, but Tristan held her back.

"Where are you going?" He asked her, very low, so only she could hear. He almost couldn't bear to let her out of his sight, lest she run away.

Teagan let Lancelot help her up. She faced Tristan, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"I have to pee." Her face serious, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Others around them let out suppressed snorts of laughter.

Tristan felt like a fool, of course she would have to relieve herself. In fact, he had to.

0o0o0o

Gawain found Tristan as the scout was saddling his stallion, ready for the ride out. Right now, he looked like he was deep in thought, his forehead was resting on the pummel of the saddle. His hands were fingering the straps that held the scabbard to his sword.

Gawain pulled his own mount next to Tristan's putting on the saddle.

"What's wrong with you?"

Tristan picked up his head, he gave his friend a strange look. "Nothing."

The blonde knight let a smile out. "Uh Huh. It's about that woman isn't it?" Of course it would be. That would be the only thing that would be causing Tristan this much stress. This had been such a big thing for him.

Tristan gave Gawain a baleful look. "I don't know what to do now." Damn. The words came out before he could stop them.

Gawain gave the scout a clap on the back, earning him a hard glare. But he wasn't concerned. Tristan tolerated ribbing from his friends fairly well.

"Just be with her."

Gawain had a hard time keeping in the laugh that was about to leave his lips. Tristan's face was one of utter confusion. He could see that he was having a hard time thinking. He decided to give his friend a bit of advise.

"Let her lead the way."

0o0o0o

Everyone was riding clustered together. Lancelot and Cassandra were in the front of the group this time. Tristan and Teagan next, then Arthur and Guinevere. Gawain and the rest of the caravan was dispersed behind them.

Most of the morning conversation was taken up by the sight that Lancelot and Gawain had seen. They all took turns speculating what he'd do next. Tristan's life was mostly private, so anything remotely different caused quite a stir.

Tristan, to his credit, was taking it in stride. He pretty much expected it. And he was, so far, taking Gawain's advise. He rode quietly by her side. He didn't run or claim the need to go scouting.

Right now, he was content to ride by her side.

Bits of the conversation Lancelotwas having with Cassandra filtered back to them.

"Maybe now that she's with him, he'llpull out that stick he's got stuck up his arse."

Teagan glanced at Tristan, who was actually wearing an amused grin, then looked at the apple she had in her hand.

Pulling her arm back, she let it fly, grinning happily when it connected with the back of Lancelot's head.

"Ow!" He yelled as he turned around trying to see who threw the fruit. He rubbed the spot on his head where it smarted. "What was that for?"

Tristan only grinned at his friend, tipping his own apple up before he took a bite.

Teagan, on the other hand, couldn't keep a straight face. It was the best use she could find for the fruit anyway.

She smiled sweetly. "I'm so sorry, letch. It was rotten and I only meant to throw it away. Too bad your fat head was in the way."

Everyone within earchot was howling with laughter.

0o0o0o

It was later when the knights pulled themselves further apart. Again, Tristan and Teagan were in the front of the group, the rest a fair distance behind.

Tristan took the opportunity to ask Teagan a few questions. Questions he had wondered for some time.

"You do not hate me?"

Teagan nearly stopped her horse. Stone and dust scattered about at the move. "Why would I do that?"

"For what I did to you. I hurt you."

"Tristan. Was it something that you needed to do?"

He nodded, unable to speak properly. He looked at her, surprised by what he saw.

There was no anger, no hurt in her eyes. There was acceptance.

Teagan bowed her head. Her face warmed. "Then it is simple. I gave you what you needed."

Tristan felt better. A little. At least she hadn't run from him. He decided to change the subject. "We should talk about this Woden. Why do you call him Justus?"

Teagan stiffened, not wanting to talk about that man, but knowing she owed Tristan the truth.

"His name isn't Woden."

"It's Justus." He had guessed that much.

She nodded. "Remember I told you I was mistaken for a boy and taken for a knight?"

Tristan nodded, but wondered how anyone could mistaken her for a boy.

"The man who took me was Commander Victor Imperioli." She shuddered as she said his name. But she continued on. "Justus is his second-in-command. Both are evil men."

Tristan agreed, keeping silent to allow her to continue. He had listened to enough of her nightmares. He just wanted to hear it from her. To put the remaining pieces of this puzzle together.

"It was later found out that I was a girl and was set free. Rome didn't want any female knights at the time. So I was told anyway. Victor was not happy. He had wanted me since finding out I was a girl. He tried to keep me as a slave. He made it his mission in life to possess me."

This made Tristan's breath catch. It was exactly what he had done to her. He had wanted to possess Teagan. And she had let him.

Teagan wasn't looking at him, she was staring straight ahead. Her thoughts went back. Back to the time when she had been taken as a knight.

"I wouldn't allow that. He made my stomach turn. There was a boy. No, a man, a knight. To whom I became close to." She looked at Tristan to gauge his reaction. His face was as stony as usual. She continued. "Victor found out and used him to get to me. He threatened to kill the knight if I did not come to him willingly. I almost did, to spare him the pain of the torture Victor and Justus did to him. But, he would not let me. Galen forced me to leave. I have been running from them ever since."

Tristan stiffened at the name. It couldn't be Galen. Not the Galen he knew. His thoughts went back. Went back to the family he had been taken from to be a knight.

"Did you love this knight?" He didn't want to know. He had to know.

Teagan looked at Tristan, almost shyly. She gave the barest of nods. "I guess I did. But I was so young and it was a long time ago. He was tortured, I don't know if he still lives. Justus says he does, but I don't trust that man. When I left, I made that promise to myself."

Tristan was silent. Not trusting himself to speak. Willing his mind to not go where it was headed. He knew what her promise had been. He knew what that promise had almost cost her.

He knew what that promise had almost cost him. Almost.

0o0o0o

Arthur decided that the group would make a stop for a short meal. It was another day to Isca so they would be camping again and would reach the town by mid-day tomorrow. He felt that the caravan had made good time and prayed that it would continue on the way back.

And with the short amount of time it took to get to Isca, he felt that his men deserved a few days of leisure time.

He spared a glance as his wife, who at the moment was in deep conversation with Cassandra. The two women were talking about a dress that Cass wanted to make for Teagan.

Apparently, Teagan had no idea that this dress was being made. It was to be a surprise. And he was sure that with Cass making it, it would be lovely.

He just wondered why she was doing it.

He wasn't concerned, the women were always into something. And he thought that his men were always into mischief. These women could be infinitely worse.

His heart felt good. Bringing the women on this trip had been a good idea. Guinevere had been feeling a little trapped. Not being able to get out of the fortress as much as she wanted. And that had included visiting her people. She had been so engrossed in learning her duties as his Queen.

Arthur frowned. He hated that word, 'duties.' It made it sound like she had not choice in the matter when in fact, she did. He had made sure of that.

No, she wanted to learn and was looking forward to hosting the banquet that she had been planning. It was to take place in a few months.

Commander Victor Imperioli was coming to visit Arthur. The letter had come in a bundle for Arthur that Woden had brought with him.

But, for now Guinevere was out in the open air, enjoying the company of her friends.

Now, he looked ahead to where Tristan rode, alongside Teagan.

They weren't talking, just riding next to each other. But then, they didn't need to talk much. They never had.

He remembered seeing them sitting side by side one night in the library.

_Arthur walked into the library carrying the large volume that he wanted to replace. Being late at night, he hadn't expected anyone to be in there._

_He didn't expect the sight he witnessed when he entered._

_Both of the large chairs were occupied. Teagan sat in one, her legs resting over the arm of the chair. Her toes were hooked on the wooden arm of the chair next to hers. Teagan's legs were bare and she wore no shoes. They had been carelessly thrown on the floor somewhere under the other chair. She enjoyed the warmth of the fire on her legs._

_This wasn't so unexpected, she often did this as she read. The fire would be her light as she read. Often well into the next morning._

_It was the occupant of the other chair that was unexpected._

_Tristan sat in the large chair next to her, reading his own book. His fingers making lazy circles on the top of Teagan's foot._

_Neither was saying a word. It wasn't needed. The company of one another was enough._

Now, watching them, Arthur was hopeful that it would be that way again. Tristan needed her in a way that he couldn't understand.

She was an anchor in his life that so often was violent. Even when it seemed as though they would never reconcile, her presence had always been calming to the scout. A small word, a light touch was sometimes all that had been needed.

He just hoped that this Woden wouldn't cause to much trouble for them.

Remembering that he wanted to stop the group and rest. He called out to Tristan.

Tristan turned, bringing his stallion next to Arthur's. He inclined his head to Arthur, licking the dust from his lips.

"We need to rest and to eat. Tell the others that we stop."

Tristan nodded, kicking his horse forward, telling Teagan of their intentions. She also turned her horse, bringing him to ride alongside Cassandra and Guinevere while Tristan sought out the others.

Arthur let out a low laugh when the women stopped their current conversation and switched to another. This time, what the plans were once they reached Isca.

0o0o0o

Tristan sought out Gawain and Lancelot. With Justus sniffing around Teagan, he wanted someone to watch her at all times. He didn't trust that man at all. If it couldn't be him, he wanted it to be one of the others.

Arthur had instructed him to scout ahead, to make sure the way was clear for their arrival into the campsite for this night.

He had seen the way Woden was hovering Teagan all morning. He didn't want her to be alone.

It was Gawain whom he saw first.

"I need you to watch Teagan. Don't let her out of your sight."

Gawain nodded to his friend, setting out to find her. He completly understood whatTristan was asking.

0o0o0o

Teagan had led her horse to the stream, letting him drink his fill before they moved on.

The movement of birds over the water had caught her attention so she missed Justus as he came to stand beside her.

"Leave me alone, Justus." She took an involuntary step away from him.

"Why would I do that? You are my promised."

"I am no such thing. And you know it." She spat at him.

"You are nothing but a plaything. That knight of yours will soon grow tired of you. And Victor will tire of you. Then it will be my turn."

"Leave off, Justus. What I do with Tristan is none of your concern." Teagan turned away from him, starting back to the others, wondering where Tristan was.

Then she remembered that Arthur had sent him ahead.

Justus reached out, grabbing Teagan by the braid of hair she wore down her back. He jerk hard, causing her to crash into him. He pulled the braid back, exposing her neck.

"You are nothing but a whore." He traced his finger from her chin, down her exposed neck. "I will enjoy you as much as I did that other whore. The one that looked like you."

Teagan swallowed. Hard. "What do you mean 'looked?' What did you do to her?"

Justus cackled, his lips finding her neck, his teeth grazing the skin he found there.

"I will do to you what I had done to her. And when I am done with you, I will kill your knight."

For a moment, Teagan's mind blanked. She tried to grasp what he just said. When it did, her anger and fear rose to the surface, her body shook as she tried to contain herself.

Justus was the one who beat Arianna. And now she suspected that he planned to do it to her.

Abruptly, Justus let go of Teagan, the force causing her to fall to her knees.

Not trusting her legs, she stayed where she was, watching to see what his next move would be. Her heart hammering. She wondered if she could get to the dagger she had hidden under her riding tunic.

The foul man simply laughed, walking away.

Still, Teagan did not move. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she put her head on them, silently weeping.

Silently hoping that this would all go away.

Hoping that she was wrong, that Justus didn't beat that poor woman.

This was how Gawain finally found her not long after Justus had left. She looked quite small, with her legs drawn up, her head on her knees. The way she was shaking, he wondered if she was crying.

The sight of her alarmed him. He thought that maybe she had been hurt.

Or worse.

That her new found happiness had been shattered. And if that were the case, he would murder the scout himself.

Gawain rushed to Teagan, falling to his knees beside her. He could hear her sobs. Gently, he pulled her against him, quietly soothing her.

"What happened?" He didn't want to know.

Pulling herself away from Gawain, Teagan brushed away the tears with the back of her hand, letting out a sniff.

Gawain reached out, pushing a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"We need to find Arthur. I know who hurt Arianna."

0o0o0o

Teagan and Gawain hurried to find Arthur. They finally found him, checking over his own stallion, making sure that the animal was ready to continue the journey.

"Arthur. I need to tell you something." She was out of breath. "Tristan did not hurt Arianna."

"You have already told me this. Why do you think I need to know again?"

She took in a breath. Expelling it with a rush. "Because I think I know who did."

Quickly, she related what she knew about Justus, what the man had said to her. She only told Arthur that she knew Justus, that he and his commander had been after her for years. She didn't tell Arthur who Justus' commander was, it wasn't his concern. It was hers. And some way, she would fix that.

But, right now, Arthur only needed to know that it had been Justus that had beaten Arianna, not Tristan.

"Why didn't you tell me that Woden was someone else?" His voice hard, his eyes were stern.

"I wanted him to just go away. To go back and tell his commander that he'd lost." It sounded weak, even to her ears. "And he's never done anything this stupid before."

Arthur threw up his hands.

"But, you knew who he was. And didn't tell me. And now you say that he was the one who beat Arianna."

"Arthur." Gawain's voice was low. He didn't like where this was heading.

The Roman turned to face Gawain, anger evident in his eyes. His face starting to mottle.

"Did you know about this?"

Gawain stood silent. He did not.

Teagan answered for him. "No, he didn't. Only Tristan knows about Justus."

"And now..." Arthur's voice was rising, causing others to look in their direction. "And now there is a potentially dangerous man running loose among my people."

He gave Teagan a hard stare. She visibly cringed under his gaze. He saw that he was frightening her. He didn't want to. This was more a surprise than anything. He knew that she had no idea this man was so dangerous.

He quickly strode close to Teagan, taking her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. He looked to his knight.

"Gawain, you and Lancelot see if you can find this Justus. Bring him to me if you do. Send a runner to find Tristan." He let go of Teagan's hand.

The scout wasn't that far away, he would meet them soon. From what he was getting, Teagan needed protecting. Tristan would be the one to do it.

Arthur stalked away, barking orders to everybody within earshot. He found Guinevere and Cassandra, telling them not to let Teagan out of their sight.

Both women were curious as to what happened, but Teagan wasn't talking. In fact, she wasn't saying anything at all. Something had scared her.

Arthur was still shouting orders.

He wanted all to be ready to ride within the hour.

And nobody knew where Justus was. It seemed he had disappeared.

0o0o0o

Arthur had decided to continue to the pre-arranged campsite. There were plenty of people on guard, that he felt it may be safer to continue on their planned course.

The runner had returned, saying that Tristan would scour the surrounding area for Justus. That the scout wanted to make sure it was safe.

Arthur glanced over to Teagan. He saw as Guinevere's worried look flicked to him then back to the quiet red head.

She rode quietly on her horse, not speaking to anyone unless spoken to first. She looked visibly shaken. Something had happened to her, or Justus may have said something that shook her so.

But, Teagan wasn't talking.

In fact, she wasn't worried about herself at all. Maybe just a little. But the voice in her head was saying that there were several large men looking out for her safety. She'd be lucky if she could relieve herself without one of them next to her.

No, she was worried about what Arthur had said.

That there was a potentially dangerous man among his people. His people that he had sworn to protect. She had kept silent, hoping it would all go away. And now, someone other than herself would get hurt.

That was what scared Teagan. That Justus would hurt an innocent.

He wouldn't. Not if she could help it.

0o0o0o

They didn't meet up with Tristan until they had camped for the night. And even then, he wasn't there right away.

He had heard what the runner had said, that Justus was after Teagan.

His barely controlled anger started to rise. He sent the runner back to Arthur, telling him that he was going to make sure the site was safe for their arrival. Justus was only one man, he had no hopes of taking Teagan with everyone on the alert.

Knowing that she was safe with Arthur and the rest of the caravan, he searched himself for the Roman. Scouting the surrounding area, he made sure that the camp site was safe. That there was nothing hiding in the brush, hiding the water.

If he ever lay eyes on that man again, he was dead.

He spent the remainder of the afternoon looking for the Roman. He was not happy when he came up empty handed.

When Tristan finally made it back to camp, he immediately sought out Arthur, reporting what he had found, and what he hadn't.

"I found some tracks, they head toward Isca." Tristan's eyes were dark with anger. "But there is no guarantee that they belong to Justus."

Arthur nodded. He figured that Justus would flee to the town. Now, they just needed to find him once they got there. He honestly doubted that they would. He was beginning to wonder who this man worked for. Teagan had mentioned a Roman commander. But hadn't given a name.

Arthur regarded his scout. "You knew about this?"

"About what?"

"Justus."

At that name, Tristan's back shot straight. His anger rising again. "Only since this morning."

"Did you know that he was the one who beat Arianna?"

Tristan felt a moment of guilt. He felt sorry for what had happened to the woman. But he also felt guilty that he had used her to upset Teagan.

He pushed that thought out of his head. He didn't want to think of his past actions with that woman.

He put on his stoic face, showing nothing.

"I suspected." His voice bland, showing no emotion.

"Suspected?" Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And you didn't say anything?"

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "It was more convenient to let you think I beat that woman. You all believed I did that anyway."

Now it was Arthur's turn to feel guilty. He had believed Tristan guilty of that horrible crime. He had believed that Tristan had finally snapped. That he had fallen so far, he'd never get back.

Only Teagan had been brave enough to reach him. She had put aside her fears and reached out to Tristan. And for some reason, it was working.

Arthur watched as Tristan's eyes kept moving around. He was looking for her, this he knew.

"She's outside, near the horses."

Tristan left Arthur without another word, searching for Teagan.

It didn't take him long, he enfolded her into his arms, holding her tight. She seemed to startle when he first touched her. He could feel her tremble.

Feeling someone grab her, pulling her against him, Teagan panicked. She could still feel Justus' rank breath on her neck as he ran his teeth over her skin. Her body tensed, she took in deep breath. That was when she realized that it wasn't Justus. It was Tristan, she could smell his unquestionable smell of horse, sweat and leather.

As soon as she realized who it was that was holding her, her body broke into sobs.

"It's all right." He told her gently, trying to calm her.

Teagan shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"You couldn't have known."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so long. I have revised this chapter four times. I had an event here at the end that I took out. As the next chapters are supposed to be light and fun, I didn't want a cloud of ick hanging over them. I hope you enjoy this. And I'm truly sorry that this is so long. 


	26. Chapter 26

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

**WARNING: Smut ahead! If any of you are squicked out by sexual situations, quickly skip this first part. It isn't bad. At least I don't think so.**

A/N: How do I describe this chapter. This is mostly about Tristan. His thoughts. His feelings. This chapter is one that I blame on Cardeia. She mentioned something about Tristan learning. Slowly. I felt compelled to write this. Gah! Again I hope it fits.

**Melosine** - Yes, there are a few things I need to clear up. But, I'm getting there. I just took a slight detour with these next few chapters. And I will review your chapters. I promise. I've just got sucked into this chapter. Just know that I love your story to pieces.

**Cardeia** - This chapter is your fault. Well, not really. Something you said in your last review about Tristan learning to love. Well, I started typing this today after an awful day at work and this is what came out.

**Oh** - I love your 'Vegas' idea. Should I do that to them?

**KnightMaiden** - Thank you so much! I hope you like this as well.

**op** - Thank you also! I'm really not that good.

* * *

Again Tristan woke. Only this time is was still dark and there were no peering faces. He hadn't been asleep long. This he knew.

All around him he could hear the sounds of others sleeping, the crackling of fires. The soft movements of the horses as they ate.

This time it was Teagan who woke him.

She was close beside him, her hand had found it's way under the leather tunic, under the linen under tunic he wore when riding.

He kept his eyes closed, not sure what was happening, his mind becoming muddled with what he was feeling.

Her hands were warm, tracing the scars, winding their way down his ribs toward the waistband of his trousers. He groaned slightly. Her hands felt so good on his body.

He shifted slightly, his mind still groggy with sleep. The movement of her hands were doing things to his body that he couldn't control.

His eyes popped open when Teagan's lips found his neck. Her warm lips tracing a path along the edge of his beard, down his neck. He felt his body respond more to her touch.

Tristan still didn't trust himself around her. He tried to push her away. She only clutched him tighter.

"Tristan. Please." She whispered, her breath on his neck causing involuntary shivers.

"No." It didn't sound convincing, even to him.

"Please." There was hardly any sound when she said it.

Visions of what happened last time he took her came flooding back to him. "I can't. I won't hurt you again."

Teagan fairly crawled into his lap, bringing her lips to his. "You won't." Her body was shaking. Her movements quick.

She needed this. For some reason, Tristan knew she needed this.

Tristan couldn't help it, he responded to her, deepening the kiss. As her hands traveled further down, he felt his body respond, tighten with need for this woman.

Tentatively her tongue met his, asking. He responded by forcing his into her mouth, drinking her in, his arms pulling her closer to him, his hands pulling at her clothes.

Teagan didn't wait until he had taken his trousers off before she eased herself onto him, groaning softly as she did.

By instinct, he wanted to turn her over, to lay her down, but she put her hands on his chest, holding him still. Leaning forward, she kissed him again, her hips moving in a slow, even rhythm.

It was all Tristan could do, to let her take control like this. His body was responding so fast, he found it hard to control. He wanted nothing more that to flip her, to take her. Hard.

But, his mind was telling him to just enjoy it. That this was what she needed. That she should take what she needed.

So Tristan simply let her lead, watching her face as her pleasure built. Watching as she bit her lip with delight. Kissing her deeply when her cries became louder.

It was all he could do to hold her as her movements became quicker, harder.

He was almost undone when she threw back her head, her hair grazing his bared legs with her movements.

Suddenly, Teagan's eyes flew open. Her blue eyes were so dark that they seemed black. Her movements stopped.

As she opened her mouth, Tristan drew her close, his kiss swallowing the scream he knew she let out.

Her body convulsing around him brought his own release.

0o0o0o

Lancelot put his hand on Tristan's shoulder, waking the scout.

"Tris, it's time."

Tristan nodded.

Lancelot inclined his head toward Teagan, who was beginning to wake up. "What about her?"

Tristan watched as Teagan woke more, sitting up while rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Take her with you."

"You trust me with her?" Lancelot looked at his friend warily.

Tristan nodded, a quick movement.

"Aye. More than you know."

As Lancelot watched as Tristan started to bundle Teagan up, he was hard pressed not to laugh. Though he did smile a bit.

It was obvious that she wasn't going to wake up easily. Her eyes kept closing, though she fought to keep them open.

It seems that their silent, sullen scout was quite protective all of a sudden.

Lancelot wasn't sure if it was because of the threat of the Roman named Justus, or if this was a side to Tristan that was just coming out.

He doubted that Tristan even realized what he was doing.

Either way, Lancelot wasn't going to breathe a word to anyone else. Well, maybe Arthur.

"Why don't I just stay here until you get back." There was no use dragging the half asleep woman to his fire when she looked comfortable where she was. He had no trouble falling asleep. He could sleep anywhere. Even in piles of straw.

And it would give Tristan the piece of mind that someone was with her.

Tristan nodded, gathering his bow, quiver and sword.

"Thanks." He said to Lancelot as he threw more wood onto the fire.

0o0o0o

Tristan always like being on watch. As he was a cautious man anyway, this gave him a chance to make sure that people, horses and supplies were where they needed to be.

Unlike the others, he chose to walk around. Being naturally quiet, he rarely disturbed anyone's rest.

It was a quiet time. A time when one could think without the noises of the day.

This time, he walked around with a purpose. He wanted to make sure that Roman didn't come anywhere near this camp.

Justus. Who had pretended to be someone else. And that someone else who was promised to the woman he cared very much for.

No. He had to be honest with himself. He more than cared for Teagan. He loved her. He just had to tell her.

He wasn't ready yet. Nor was he so sure he ever would be.

And he found out that she had loved his brother. A brother he had left, thinking he would never see again.

Did Teagan even realize that Galen was his brother? He doubted that she did. It had been so long ago. And Galen and Tristan were nothing alike. He doubted that they even looked the same anymore.

But, she had loved Galen. This she had said. But she had also said that it was long ago.

Did she love him?

He was mulling over this when he rounded a tree, coming to the horses.

Aodh was resting next to his own stallion. The red looking so small next to his dappled war horse.

Softly, he stroked the necks of the two animals at the same time. Realizing how different they were.

Where Aodh was small and fast, his horse was huge and powerful.

Both horses were loyal, that he would say. But Aodh went so far as to follow Teagan around like a dog.

He gave his horse a gentle squeeze on his ear, theanimal snorting in protest.

No, his horse would not follow him, if given free reign, the beast would take off. Only coming back when it felt the need for war.

Tristan ran his hand over the back of the horse, remembering something Teagan had asked him so long ago.

"_Why don't you name your horse?" It was an innocent question. But one that had taken him off his guard. It wasn't something he thought about. None of the knights named their horses._

_Tristan looked at her, shrugging his shoulders. "Why did you name yours?"_

"_Because he is my friend."_

"_Never really thought about it. They are used for battle. This is what they are bred for. They are not our friends. Why name something that you could loose in battle?"_

Tristan remembered the sadness he had seen in her eyes. It was just another reminder that horses, as well as people, fell in battle.

He pushed that thought out of his mind, giving his horse a gentle slap on his rump before moving on.

He wanted to make another turn around the camp. Another check to make sure that everything and everyone was in their place.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tristan caught movement.

It seemed that his watch went way to fast this night. He didn't realize that it was over until Gawain took his place near Arthur's tent.

"Go to sleep, friend." Gawain said softly as he settled himself near the fire.

Tristan returned to his fire to see Teagan sitting up on her bedroll, her eyes staring into the flames.

Though she looked tired, she also looked peaceful. More peaceful then she had been earlier.

As he walked closer, his footsteps caused her to turn her head toward him, her face lighting up into a smile.

Tristan knelt close to her, putting more wood onto the fire. It was still several hours until the sunrise. He wanted to get a bit more sleep.

"You should be sleeping."

Teagan smiled sleepily at him, her gaze returning to the fire.

The next day would be long and tiring for him. It would be full of people in a crowded city. Tristan didn't like the crowds nor the tedious task of ordering and organizing supplies. As one who preferred the open air and open land, cities were confining for him.

He was grateful that Arthur usually let him off on his own when they went to Isca. This time, Lancelot was going to show Gilly the ropes.

Gilly was a smart young man. Not like his father, Bors. Bors was well...Bors.

Oh, Bors was one of a kind. A masterful warrior. An impenetrable wall when it came to fighting. On the battlefield, he was ruthless.

He was loud, drank to much and had a big mouth.

But, at home, with his family, Bors was a completely different man.

Tristan envied him there. To Bors, his family came first. All of them.

And as Gilly was getting older, Bors was especially proud of his son.

At the age of 13, he was quickly becoming a man. Constantly hanging around the knights. Wanting to learn as much as he could. About everything.

Even Tristan had taken the time to teach the boy what he could. He had been impressed. Gilly was a fast learner. He would make a good knight.

This time, Arthur and Lancelot were going to teach Gilly about ordering supplies for an entire fort full of people.

This time, Arthur wanted him to stay with Teagan. She had her own supplies to order for the tavern. He was to help her when needed.

This time, Arthur wanted Tristan as Teagan's bodyguard. LikeArthur could stop him anyway.

He wanted to smile. Teagan had been so excited about this trip. The idea of running the tavern made her happy. It was something that she had wanted for such a long time. In fact, she had talked quite a bit about what she wanted to do, what she wanted to order for the place. He had listened to her talk on and on about it.

Tristan was quite proud of himself actually. Normally, he would find such talk boring, losing his interest quickly. Now, he had sat and listened to her. Actually listened to her. Right down to the number of barrels of wine she thought she needed to the kind of barley she wanted to purchase for the ale.

Now, since she had found out he truth of Justus, she had been withdrawn, quiet. She seemed lost in her own thought, memories.

Teagan had felt that it was her fault that Justus had been among them. That perhaps he would hurt an innocent.

It had taken them all quite a long time to try and convince her otherwise. That Arthur didn't blame her for the actions of that man. That it was all a matter of coincidence. That they were all quite safe from him.

Thinking back to earlier, Tristan wondered if they had succeeded at all.

"You should be sleeping." Tristan repeated. Teagan had returned her gaze to the fire.

This time though, as she looked at him, her eyes were heavy with needed rest.

Teagan nodded her head, pointing to Lancelot. "But he snores so loudly."

This time, Tristan couldn't help but laugh.

She was right. Lancelot could sleep anywhere, even in the harshest of conditions. And he did snore loudly.

Several times on patrol, he or the others would have to wake him up lest he give away their position.

Now, Lancelot lay flat out, his one leg cocked over the large log. His right arm flung out straight, his other resting over his eyes.

This time Lancelot had his mouth open.

Chuckling to himself, he stood, stretching as he did so. He gently gave his friend a nudge with his boot. The movement causing Lancelot to roll over onto his side.

It was blissfully quiet. For a while. Tristan knew it wouldn't last and hoped he would be back asleep before the noise started again.

Quickly, Tristan set his weapons near his bedroll, easing himself onto the ground. He found it was getting harder to move around.

Tristan didn't know if it was the lack of constant battle to keep his body moving or if it was that he was getting older.

He wanted to believe that it was from the lack of recent activity, not age, that made his body move slower.

At least they would be spending the next night in a bed.

He situated himself so that his back was resting against a large tree, his legs stretched out before him.

He let out a large sigh. He was more weary than he realized.

Teagan moved herself closer to him putting her head in his lap, her hand finding itself under his shirts, resting on his back. Her breathing quickly evened out as she fell asleep again.

At first Tristan was surprised at her position. At how intimate it actually was.

He let his hands find their way into her hair, feeling the softness of it.

Again Tristan let out a sigh. This time contented.

He let his own breathing even, himself finding sleep.

* * *

A/N: Does it fit? Me and the Swedish Fish hope so. 


	27. Chapter 27

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

A/N: Just a bit of fluff to get through the next few days. My work gave me a three day weekend. Besides picking up my Harry Potter book and watching the much waited for (in my case that is) Stargate Sg-1 season premeir, I plan on doing some more typing.

**KnightMaiden** - Here's the next chapter. A bit of fluff and a bit of fun.

**op **- Yes. Yes he is.

**dellis** - I'm glad you think it fits. And yes, even cold killers have feelings. And this one feels strongly. He just has trouble putting it in the proper places somethimes. But, he is learning. Yes, Mads did a wonderful job with him. I hope that this chapter gives you the warm fuzzies too.

**Lady11Occult** - Justus...Well, you have to wait I'm afraid. And I don't know how Tristan will react to Galen yet. He may surprise everyone and take it in stride.

**Cardeia** - Let me tell you again: you are such a great reviewer. You still give me insight that even I have missed. I take your words to heart.

Yes, Lancelot is one of a kind. And you gave me a wonderful mental picture of him. In Armani. My heart went thump when my daughter and I saw F4. Mr. Fantastic he is!

I know that this is such a huge departure for Tristan. I'm praying that it all fits. That it is making him into a better person. Or someone he would want to be. I'm worried that I've made him to fluffy. Gad! I hope not.

**WARNING: Fluffiness ahead! If you like angry Tristan, skip this chapter. And the next few.**

* * *

Isca itself was set on a rolling hill. A rather large hill, more like a mountain. There were plenty of small huts and farms that dotted it's slopes.

There was also a church perched nearly at it's top. It's high cross visible over the city's wall.

Everyone could see Arthur's eyes move to that symbol of his faith. He would be visiting the place before he left Isca.

Isca used to be an early Roman outpost. Early meaning that the Roman's had given up defending it so very long ago. Long before Arthur's generation of knights came to Britain. The city had grown in size and population over the many years. It becoming a hub of trade and even export.

The outlying area was surrounded by farms. Grain farms, cattle farms and even fruit was grown.

Though it wasn't located on the ocean, there was a large river that ran to it. Because of this, Isca had it's own port. Able to bring in and out huge amounts of supplies by way of barges.

It was to one of Isca's four, large main gates that were dispersed around the massive city wall, that Arthur and his company stopped.

Most of the caravan stood back as Arthur and Lancelot verified their presence in the city. Declaring that they were on the supply run for Hadrian's wall.

Teagan looked on in anticipation of entering the city of Isca. It had been so long since she had been here. So long since she had been with so many people at once.

She dearly loved living at the fort, dearly loved the people who resided in the fort.

But, in her heart, she loved the bustle of the city life.

Oh, she liked being out in the open air, riding free. But at the end of the day, she liked to be able to step outside her door at any time and say hello to her neighbor.

Glancing at Tristan, she saw the look of distaste in his face as he looked at the wall. Teagan moved her eyes away from him.

Tristan belonged in the open air. She always thought that he would live in a tree if Arthur would let him. He spent so much of his time out of doors.

No, Tristan didn't like cities at all. He was one with nature. He belonged in it.

What he was doing with her, she didn't know. They were proving to be opposites in many things.

Her eyes were bought to Guinevere and Cassandra as the two women talked softly to each other.

They both seemed nervous about being here.

Guinevere keep looking at Arthur while Cassandra's eyes kept darting to the wall.

Teagan wondered if Guinevere had even been to a city such as this. Surely she had, even being a woad. Her people had been coming here for generations, trading and selling goods.

Isca had been one of the few places that they wouldn't be persecuted. Money and goods talked.

Cass on the other hand, had probably never been so someplace like this. Her entire life had been with Saxons. And from what Cass had said about growing up, they were always on the move, fighting one group of people or the other.

This would surely be quite an experience for them both.

Lost in her memories of her time here in Isca, Teagan sat silent.

After what seemed like hours, the caravan was let inside the city walls.

0o0o0o

As the small group made it's way through the city, dozens of children were running about.

Several spotted the knights and ran over to see.

Some were brave enough to get close enough to the great war horses that the knights rode on.

But the big brutes wanted nothing to do with the small children. Arthur's horse looked at the children like he wanted to eat them, his teeth bared to them. The others just snorting or dancing, making it hard for the knights to control them. Tristan's horse going to far as to charge at one child. He was having such a hard time bringing the animal in, the vein in his neck started bulging.

They were war horses, not children's playthings.

Not to be deterred, the children gave up on the big horses and concentrated their laughter on Aodh and Cass' small bay mare, Tulip.

Cassandra had named the mare Tulip because the horse had a taste for the lovely flowers.

Though Cassandra's mare wasn't enjoying the attentions of the children, she didn't seem like she would stomp on them either. Cass was looking on in wonder, having never seen a sight like this before.

Cassandra's eyes were wide, watching the children run around the horse's legs. Their brightly painted faces laughing in delight.

Teagan's horse, Aodh, was the complete opposite of the others. In fact, the red horse looked like he was enjoying himself immensely.

He was letting the children pet and touch him. Several ran around his feet, while he stepped gingerly around them. His great head nodding with approval, whickering gently as one small girl kissed him on his soft nose.

"He so pretty." She cooed to Aodh. Who was just loving the attention.

Teagan watched from her perch on Aodh, smiling at the girl.

"It's time we get moving." Arthur's voice cut into the scene. Though he wanted his people to enjoy themselves for some of the days here, there was also business to attend to.

For Arthur, work came before play.

0o0o0o

The group finally made it to Isca's immense stables and everyone set to taking care of their own mounts. Settling up the payment of their care which included board and feed. It would be up to the individual owners to make sure that their horse was receiving it's proper care, including exercise.

Gilly had taken to arranging care of Arthur's horse and Guinevere's mare, Gawain helping him.

Gawain was perfectly happy in the company of the horses and fully intended to seek out the horse faire. He was again looking for a new mare. This time to breed to Arthur's great black stallion.

If he figured correctly, he would have enough money to buy one, if not two of the animals.

Since Arthur didn't have the care of his stallion to worry about, he made the lodging arrangements for his company.

He was lucky that all could be accommodated, including the lower of the servants, in an inn next to the tavern, The Blue Fish.

Returning to the stables, he addressed his group of people.

"Knights. Friends." Snickers were heard throughout, as Arthur always started his speeches with those words. "Lodging has been set for you all. Enjoy the rest of the day for tomorrow we need to gain our supplies." He looked to each and every face. Each one had a different look on it. He smiled, his green eyes twinkling. "We meet tomorrow at breakfast."

With a curt nod of his head, he took Guinevere by the arm, leading her out into the sunshine.

Lancelot was the first to speak. "So, what do we do today?"

Gawain raised his arm. "I am going to look at horseflesh." He put his arm around Gilly's shoulders. "Do you want to go with me?" He asked the young man.

Gilly was excited. Being in the company of these men was such an honor. Of course he would go with Gawain. The blonde knight could teach him a thing or two about horses.

He could only nod his head as Gawain led him out.

But before he left, he stopped by Tristan, placing his hand on the scout's shoulder, leaning close to his ear.

"Remember, just be with her."

Tristan nodded his head to his friend. He understood what he was saying. He would try.

Lancelot looked to Teagan and Cassandra.

"Well, Ladies?" He knew that wherever Teagan went, Tristan would follow.

The dark knight had been charged with her safety for this trip. And Lancelot knew that even if Arthur hadn't, Tristan would be hard pressed to leave her alone.

Teagan linked her arm into Cassandra's. "I think we should just walk around. See where our feet lead us."

"Yes, please. I've never been to a city such as this before." Cass' eyes were wide, her excitement showing.

Lancelot let out a dangerous grin. "Well, then. We should be off."

0o0o0o

The four friends took to wandering the city streets. The women stopping at every vender they came to, looking at many different things.

The two men were trying their hardest not to look bored. Shopping was not the strong suit for either man. And it seemed that the two women wanted to look at everything. In detail.

It was at one particular stall that the girls spent a fair amount of time. One that sold glass beads and jewelry.

Cassandra was running her fingers lightly over some glass beads. Some of them as big as the palm of her hand.

This was something she had never seen before. They were so smooth, the colors sparkled in the sunlight. She had never seen anything so beautiful as these.

One piece in particular caught her eye the most. It wasn't overly large. It was round in shape, clear with yellow and blues going through it. It hung from a long piece of leather, like a necklace.

Teagan poked Lancelot in the ribs, pointing to Cass.

"You should buy it for her."

Lancelot looked from Teagan to Tristan, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would I do that?"

Teagan's eyebrow rose. Was he that dense? Cass really liked that piece of glass. And Lancelot really liked Cassandra.

To her, it was simple. But then, these were men. And Lancelot had been at a loss as how to get her to notice him.

His usual charms weren't working. Cass had taken to playing hard to get.

So Teagan nudged him toward the stand. "She likes it. You like her. You figure it out."

Lancelot stood there for a few moments, contemplating what she said. He figured that it would be a nice thing to do for her. That maybe she would like it.

Teagan pulled Cassandra away from the stall, leaving Tristan to stand with his friend.

"Come, Cass. I see some lovely fabric over there. We should go see about getting you some."

Turning, she gave both men a wink, guiding her friend towards a booth full of colorful fabrics.

0o0o0o

Tristan and Teagan were left alone. Lancelot saying that he wanted to show Cass some of the city.

He also said that he wanted to give Tristan and Teagan some time alone. After a while they found themselves in front of a booth that was selling turkey legs.

Teagan was already hungry, having not eaten anything since the fruit and dry meat from this morning.

And having had turkey legs before, she purchased one.

This was one of the things she liked about this city the most. It had the most unusual things for sale. So many different cultures congregated in one place.

Teagan held out the huge turkey leg to Tristan. Who was looking at the thing with such disgust. He wrinkled his nose at the offered meat.

She couldn't help but laugh at him. "Oh, don't be such a baby."

"I am not going to eat that." He couldn't eat it, it was an overgrown chicken.

Tristan didn't like chickens alive, what made her think that he would eat one dead. They smelled so bad.

"Are you a chicken then?"

Tristan shook his head. "No. That was. A rather large one." He made a rather weak attempt at pointing to the meat. His finger never left the height of his waist.

Again Teagan snorted. "It's a turkey." She took a bight of the leg, the juices running down her chin. She held it out to Tristan. "It's good. Try it." Her mouth full.

Tristan was still shaking his head, scooting away from Teagan.

"Hey, what's that?" Lancelot asked as he and Cass wandered to where they were sitting.

Teagan gave Tristan a look of amusement. "It's a turkey leg. Want some? Big, bad knight here is afraid of the thing."

"I am not." He was obviously pouting.

Teagan nearly fell off the bench laughing. Tristan had to grab her before she actually did fall.

"Sure." Lancelot was hungry. Hungry enough to eat anything right now. He plucked the leg out of Teagan's hand, taking a huge bite. "This is good." He said, his mouth full. He handed it to Cass who also took a bite.

Juice ran down her chin, so she only nodded in agreement as she absently wiped the juice with the back of her hand. She'd eaten turkey legs before. Turkey was a main staple of food for her tribe. They would eat anything they could get their filthy hands on.

While the two of them finished off her meat, she noticed the rumpled look of both of them.

Cassandra looked like her hair had fallen out of the braid that she had put it in, to now be in a twisted knot at the back of her head. She had quite a pretty flush to her cheeks.

Teagan smiled. Her dress looked a bit more wrinkled than when she and Lancelot had left to go shopping.

Teagan turned her head to look at her other friend, her hand absently finding Tristan's. Her fingers finding his, playing with the wide silver ring he wore on his smallest finger.

She didn't notice that Tristan was watching her fingers play along his.

Lancelot was in better shape. He would be, his clothes rarely out of order. But the laces that tied his leather tunic in front were halfway undone.

He noticed her scrutiny. "What?"

Beside him, Cassandra started to blush. They were about to be found out.

"Where were you two?" Her eyes narrowed.

Tristan let out a small snort. They were doing what Lancelot did best.

Lancelot ignored Tristan's snort. He gave Teagan his most devilish grin.

"Picking wildflowers."

"Lancelot..." He better had not used the necklace as a reason to bed her.

Lancelot bent, giving Teagan a strong hug. He knew what she was thinking, without her saying it. He hadn't even given it to Cassandra yet.

"Don't worry, I did nothing but kiss her."

Teagan hugged him back, before slapping him in the chest. "You better not have."

0o0o0o

Again the friends were roaming about, coming upon a contest for the best archer. The winner would win twenty gold pieces.

Teagan had seen this competition before. It was held for a few days every summer. It was part of the festival that Isca held. She had always wanted to compete.

Teagan knew that she would have a fair chance at winning. She didn't quite need the money, but more was always better.

"Come on." She pulled Tristan toward the judge's table. "It'll be fun."

"I don't do fun."

Behind him, Lancelot let out a hoot of laughter.

"He's right about that."

Tristan glowered at his friend. It sounded like a challenge to him. And he still had some pride. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"All right." But, he wasn't about to lose.

Lancelot was pulling Cassandra toward the stands, where the spectators would sit to watch.

Teagan stopped him. "Aren't you going to try?"

The knight shook his head, his curls bouncing.

"Not against you two. I haven't a chance."

Teagan turned to Tristan. "Well, I guess it's you and me then.'

0o0o0o

There were only ten shooters who lined up for the contest.

Tristan looked around taking them all in. Teagan was the only woman of the bunch. And as he had given death stares at anyone who even thought of saying something to her, she was left alone.

He smiled to himself as he readied the bow that had been supplied. They had all been given bows and a quiver of arrows. Not the best in quality, but the judges thought that it would even the playing field if the all had the same equipment.

There would be no contest. Teagan was better than the lot of them.

Except for him.

"So, what will you do for me if I win?"

Teagan eyed Tristan warily, her mind going through plenty of things she would do to him.

Unable to hide her thoughts, she grinned at him. Her eyes flashing dark for a second.

"It's more like what you will do for me when I win."

"You think so?"

Teagan waggled her eyebrows at him. "I know so."

0o0o0o

It was nearing dusk when the last of the shooters were lined up for their final shots. The were standing at the four hundred fifty pace mark. Not hard for him, but Teagan was starting to look tired.

It hadn't taken long for both Tristan and Teagan to pick off the others.

Teagan knew it would be down to the two of them. And now he looked so smug, like he was going to win or something.

Her arms were tired and she was getting hungry again. But, she wasn't going to give that man the satisfaction of beating her.

Tristan looked around, taking the many people watching. He had never seen so many lined up, except in battle.

Not that high up in the stands, he could see their friends. Loudly yelling and cheering them on. He could even see Arthur, waving himself.

Guinevere and Cassandra were jumping up and down, calling out their names. Gawain sitting back, taking in the sights. It looking like he had a cup of wine in his hands.

Lancelot was also standing, watching the pair intently.

Tristan knew then that there was money riding on this little competition. That lot bet on everything.

Tristan never in his life thought he'd find himself in this situation.

Shooting bow. Just for the sake of fun.

He had to admit, he was enjoying himself. It had felt good to let himself relax. Not be on the lookout for trouble. Not to be expecting trouble at every turn.

Taking one last glance at Teagan, Tristan pulled back the cord on his bow, this was his last shot. So far he and Teagan were tied. Whatever he had shot, she had matched.

It looked as if neither was going to win this bet.

In a way he was happy that was the case. He wasn't to sure he would be up to whatever that woman had in mind. After foloing her around today...well, he didn't want to think about it.

Teagan moved next to Tristan, leaning close to his ear.

Very quietly she whispered in his ear.

Tristan let the arrow fly, it hitting the edge of the target. Not even close to the bull's eye. He dropped his arms, staring at the woman next to him. Did she say what he thought she said.

She looked smug. She looked...

There was a huge cry from the stands, then the crowd went silent.

Teagan quickly strung her arrow, letting hers fly.

It hit dead center.

The cheers that let out were deafening. It was clear that nobody expected a woman to win.

But, win she did.

0o0o0o

Gawain was holding his hand out, waiting on the others to dole out his winnings, when Tristan and Teagan made their way back to the group.

He had been the only one to bet on Teagan.

Lancelot was grumpy as he looked at Tristan. The man was the best. He didn't think that he'd let a woman beat him. Even one he was bedding.

"You let her win."

Teagan let out a soft giggle. "He didn't let me win." Her eyes meeting Tristan's.

"She cheated." His eyes boring into hers.

But, no one was listening to him. They were more interested in the money they had lost.

Or in Gawain's case, won.

Lancelot huffed, clearly not happy at losing the bet. "Fine then, let's go drink. Gawain is buying."

Arthur clapped him on the back.

"Tough break, Tris." He said to the scout as he passed, Guinevere on his arm, smiling broadly.

Tristan lost the bet. But, it didn't matter.

He won something else.

* * *

A/N: Well? Did you all like it? There's more if you do. 


	28. Chapter 28

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

**Jack-O** - Thank youfor becoming a reviewer! And I'm happy you like it and hope you continue to do so! 

**KnightMaiden** - Here you go! And yes I did. My daughter, bless her, says out loud in a theatre full of people "Mommy thinks Mr. Fantastic is sexy." My reply? "Yes. Yes I do."

**Lady11Occult **- Everyone wants to know what she said. It was...

**dellis** - Good filler. Thank you. And there will be more for a bit. I'm working up to some things. And you are absolutly right. It is like several Ren Faires I have been to. Thank Cardeia, she put the darned idea into my head.

**June Birdie** - Thank you! Again people wanting to know what she said. And I'm so happy you have updated yours. I see I need to do some reading.

**Cardeia** - Yes, this is part of that bunny. I'm, squashing it, bit by bit. And I still have a few more I want to put there. This chapter is about a bar that I used to go to in Rochester, NY.We got to talking about bars and I got homesick. This is loosly based on a place called the Bug Jar.Fun times were had by all there.

I'm glad you think Tristan isn't sappy. I don't think that he realizes what's happening yet. But, others around him are. And they are starting to clue him in. You are right, she doesn't want to change him. And you know, I didn't even realize that I didn't have him jumpy or anxious with the crowds. See, you see things that I don't even think about. I just write what I think fits.

Isca - as dellis mentioned,sounds like a Ren Faire she went to. And she's right. Your trip made me pull out my pics. Hense that darned bunny. I've still got some more tidbits I want to put in.

Oh - sweaty men? Nice! Especially after they come inside from working outside...

A/N: More fluff...And you all wanted to know what she said...Sorry, but, it's easy to figure out.

* * *

It was a rowdy and boisterous bunch that left the archery grounds. More drinks were in hand, and they were getting quite loud. 

The men were all walking in front, congregated into a small bunch.

The woman were walking behind, calmly watching their men.

The entire group was all talking at once, laughing, arguing or picking on Tristan.

Several, Lancelot the most, thought that Tristan had thrown the match, letting Teagan win. For whatever his reason. He wasn't saying.

Lancelot was still grumping as the group neared the Blue Fish.

"I can't believe that he let her win." He muttered for about the tenth or twelfth time.

It was all Tristan could do to keep his stoic face. He knew he was having a hard time...

"She cheated." He tried to sound slighted, upset.

Arthur couldn't believe that Tristan would let her win either. The man was just that competitive. No, not really competitive, but naturally the best. And he knew it. He wouldn't just let her win. Would he?

"Teagan wouldn't cheat." He looked at the smiling red head. She was looking way to happy with herself. She had that look that women get after they know they had gotten their way. "Did you cheat?"

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "Absolutely."

Arthur could only look at Teagan, not knowing what to say to her. He turned to his scout. Who didn't look as upset as he normally would. Maybe it was because it was her.

"You let her, didn't you?"

"Absolutely."

Now Arthur was stumped. He didn't know what to say. Or think. Things were happening with Tristan right before his eyes. They weren't necessarily bad things. Just things that one would not expect of the solitary knight.

He doubted that Tristan was even aware of what was happening.

0o0o0o

Everyone tried to pile into the large tavern door at once. Everyone still talking. Everyone still laughing.

It had been such a good day. No fighting, no looking over their backs. It was what Arthur had wanted, his people to unwind.

And unwind they were doing.

Gawain stumbled over the doorstep backward, losing his balance and falling onto a nearby barmaid.

Grabbing onto her, he pulled her down, on top of him.

She had lost her grip on the pitcher of wine she carried. The pitcher breaking and wine spilling everywhere onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying att..." The dark haired woman said as she stood up, her broken pitcher in hand.

"S'okay." Gawain didn't know what else to say to her. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. He had been more interested in what Tristan and Teagan were saying.

Gawain was concerned for the girl as he watched her smooth her skirts and shake out what wine had spilled onto them.

"Ceri?" It was more a shriek. And it came from Teagan as she flew past everyone, taking the dark haired woman by the arms.

The other woman nodded, looking at Teagan not unwarily. Recognition hadn't hit yet.

Finally, it did. "T?"

Teagan nodded, pulling Ceri into a tight embrace.

"Oh. It's been so long. I've missed you so!"

"And I you! Where have you been?" Ceri pulled away from her friend, taking in her appearance.

Teagan looked wonderful. Thinner than when she had seen her last. But her eyes were no longer the haunted blue they had been. They were brighter, full of merriment.

Her hair was certainly longer. It was braided, hanging low on her back, past her seat.

But, the woman was still wearing men's clothes. Ceri's mind cringed. Teagan always said that men's clothes were more comfortable. She preferred the more feminine look of dresses.

And she was laughing. It was good to hear her laugh. The last two weeks she had been in Isca had been hard for her. She had been found by some people who had been looking for her for years.

"Come, T. Let me get you and your friends something to drink." Ceridwen smiled, dragging her off toward the tavern's large bar.

0o0o0o

"Who are all these people?"

Teagan pointed to Arthur first. "That's Arthur. Our King."

"King?"

Teagan nodded. "Yup. He pretty much single handedly defeated a large Saxon army, uniting himself, his men and the woads."

Ceridwen couldn't miss the pride in her voice.

"He did that himself?"

"With the help of them." She gestured to Arthur's knights. Who were currently accosting a barmaid as she passed. Lancelot had pulled her into his lap while Gawain was whispering in her ear.

"Well, he's awful handsome."

Teagan smiled at her friend. "Sorry, love. He's married." She pointed to Guinevere who took the opportunity to take a seat beside her husband.

The beautiful woman had been hesitant about all the people she had seen in the bar. It was so much bigger than the tavern at the fort. It was like she had entered a sea of noise. But the way Arthur, his men and Teagan were acting, she knew she had nothing to fear form this place.

Arthur had gently pulled her inside, his smile reassuring her.

Guinevere would do anything for this man.

Ceri wasn't disappointed. She would just move onto the next. She pointed to Lancelot. "Who's that?"

"Lancelot." She didn't miss the way Lancelot had leaned into Cassandra, his hand finding her thigh.

He was such a letch. Having one woman in his lap while another was at his side. One day...

"_The_ Lancelot?"

"The one and only."

"Wow." They single word conveyed all the interest that any woman would have on that handsome knight.

And he certainly was handsome. Dark, like in every stories she had heard about him. His prowess with women was legendary. Just as his skill with the two swords he was rumored to carry.

Ceri wondered if he was looking for company.

Teagan saw the look of lust in her friend's face. "He likes Cassandra."

"Who?"

Teagan pointed to Cass, who had gotten tired of Lancelot's actions and took a seat on the other side of the table next to Tristan.

"Oh. What about him? The one she's sitting next to." That one looked like he was dangerous. He oozed such a feral quality. His face nearly hidden by his unruly dark hair. Several pieces braided, the longest hanging just below his shoulder blade. And the tattoos on his cheeks. Ceri didn't see many like that. She had thought that Teagan was the only one to have tribal tattoos. The marks of her tribe, her people.

Teagan just smiled, her face warming.

Ceri got the idea. "He's yours."

She nodded. "Tristan."

Ceri's face took on a look of thought. All these names were sounding familiar. Mostly in whispers, stories told to little children. Arthur, Lancelot, Tristan...

She remembered something about a table. Some fool Bishop had come through Isca nearly a year back, whining about an Arthur and his knights. And some round table.

"T, are they the knights of the round table?"

"They are."

Ceridwen pointed to Gawain. It was the blonde haired one who had run into her. "Him?" He was the loveliest of the bunch. His voice was all rumble. Like thunder in the night.

Teagan looked fondly at her friend. He was such a good man. Her voice of reason on more than one occasion. "Gawain."

Ceri nodded. They were all so lovely to look at. No wonder Teagan took up with them.

"Aren't there more?'

Teagan nodded. "They are at the wall still. We are only here on a supply run."

"And you ended up with them. How convenient is that?" Her tone was droll.

Teagan looked at Ceri, realizing that she had missed her friend terribly. They had been inseparable while Teagan had been here in Isca. Both of them running the bar, serving until late into the night. Or, in most cases, into the early morning.

They had gotten into so much while together.

Singlehandedly emptying out the Roman's bath house by placing a skunk into the room. All because Ceri rebuffed the attentions of a Roman soldier. A Roman soldier whose lover had been sitting next to him while his attention were on the dark haired woman. He had been very slighted, making Ceri's life a living hell for two days straight.

Yes, she had missed her friend.

But, Teagan felt guilty that she had never thought to seek her out. To bring her to the wall.

She shook her head, trying to get that thought out of her head. So many things had happened these past years. She hadn't seen so many that she had loved in so long. And she had honestly not thought about Ceri in so long.

"Tell you what. Why don't you come and sit with us?"

Ceridwen wiped her hands on a towel. "I just might. And hold on, I'll get your drinks."

Teagan nodded her head, turning her back on the bar, looking around.

The place hadn't changed since she was here last.

Teagan's eyes were drawn upward, to the ceiling. The Blue Fish was named that because of the huge wooden fish hanging from the highest point in the roof. The thing was dyed this awful blue color.

It was a hideous looking thing. And a night did not go by without someone trying to throw a knife into it.

Several had succeeded, evident by the blades sticking out of it's horrible body in various places.

As good as Teagan was, she never had a blade stick to the fish. It kept swinging to and fro so much.

The place was wall to wall people. The Blue Fish was not just a place to drink. It boasted of good food at prices that were reasonable.

Teagan particularly like the stew. The meat was fresh.

The walls were covered with boats. Parts of boats. Oars, nets, sails. The was even a half of a boat, neatly sliced down the middle, attached to a far wall.

A huge mast stood on either side of the large bar. The large bar that took up one side of the tavern. It's kitchens and latrine in the back. The staff's sleeping quarters upstairs.

The owners had given up renting out the many rooms that were up there to bar patrons. They made fare more money with the food and drink. Now, the staff paid a fair amount to have clean rooms. And a safe place to live.

Teagan had spent many months in those rooms. They had always been neat and clean. Never was she wanting for heat in the winter. It got hot in the summer, but opening the windows usually made it better.

And further back, behind the building, the tavern owners kept a small farm. They had their own meat butchered. Their own poultry slaughtered.

The craving for another turkey leg came to mind. She smiled at Tristan's reaction to the thing.

At the thought of him, her eyes were brought again to the table of knights.

It seemed as though they all took their familiar places that they had at the tavern at the wall.

Lancelot sat next to Gawain with just a space between them. Cassandra sat next to Lancelot, her hand resting lightly on his arm, her face turned to Guinevere who was seated across from her. In what would normally be Galahad's seat, Arthur sat.

And as usual, Tristan sat on the end of the table, several places away from the rest. His eyes looking upward

Teagan followed his gaze. She smiled as his eyes narrowed. Calculating.

He was eyeballing the fish.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ceridwen handing her a platter. Filled with two pitchers and cups. There was also a basket full of filled to overflowing of rolls.

Fresh baked rolls, steam still rising from them.

Thanking Ceri, Teagan rose making her way to the table full of her friends. The smell of the rolls making her stomach grumble.

She was hungry again.

As she placed her tray on the table, she quickly grabbed a handful of rolls. So many people had taken her food today, she wanted to be sure to get some this time.

0o0o0o

Eventually, the topic of conversation came back to the archery tournament.

Again, Lancelot was grumpy.

"I just can't believe it..."

Gawain threw a bit of roll at him. "Give it up already."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It is kind of hard to believe..."

Teagan started giggling, her long day and the wine starting to take affect. She gave a wide yawn. "I wonder what I'm going to do with all my winnings."

Tristan rolled his eyes at everybody. He'd be hearing about this for days.

0o0o0o

It was late into the night when Arthur finally stood up, Guinevere following. They had spent so much time telling stories and laughing.

His wife had even laughed, telling stories of her own childhood. She had not told many except him, the hatred of her people had been so great for many years.

It had felt good to spend this time with his men intimesotherthan battle. It warmed his soul to see his people happy and relaxed.

But, tomorrow would come early and there were things to accomplish.

"Alright men. Ladies." He nodded to everyone. "If you will excuse us, we are going to bed. We have business to attend to tomorrow."

As he passed Tristan he lay his hand on the scout's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Arthur was genuinely concerned. Tristan usually stayed as much to himself as he could on this trip.

And this time...

This time, the reason was sleeping quietly, her head resting on Tristan's arm, her arms hugging his.

Tristan nodded to his commander, his usual stoic mask in place. "I'm good."

Arthur gave him a slight pat on his shoulder before moving off.

0o0o0o

Tristan lay holding Teagan close. Both were sweaty and sated.

Teagan had her cheek resting on his chest, her fingers playing with the trail of fine hairs that ran from his navel and lower.

Tristan's own fingers were trailing the tail of the dragon tattoo on her back, his eyes closed, his mind contented. The tattoo that he knew by memory.

He pulled her close, bringing her face to his.

He couldn't help but groan when her hands started moving, his body reacting to her touch. Very slowly, Teagan's leg wound it's way around his back, drawing him closer to her.

Tristan's heart leapt as she opened her eyes, her blue orbs gazing into his dark ones.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like this one. Just a bit more fluff. 


	29. Chapter 29

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

I saw recently another story that had the name Ceridwen. I honestly did not get the name from that story. I was rummaging through a site with names, saw it and liked it. I mean no infringement.

* * *

**KnightMaiden** - Here you go! I hope you like it!

**op** - I'm so glad you think so.

**Lady11Occult** - Okay? I'm sorry to have held out on you! (grin!)

**Cardeia** - Sorry that you lost your marbles over this. I swear, I really didn't mean to make it such a thinker. And it's real simple really. And no, she didn't hear him say "Amo." So to her, he hasn't. I think that even though he has admitted such to himself, he hasn't gotten to the point where he can tell her. And he may not even do so. He a warrior on the battlefield. But his private life, up until her, had been to himself. Though he finds himself being drawn out, there is always that nagging doubt...

A/N: So here I am, watching my favorite TV show, Sg-1. And it just so happens that the team is in Britain. Researching a King Arthur legend. Oh, life is good today. Since they can to the AU thing with the Quantum Mirror and pass through different universes, I wonder...

It seems I have to do a little clear up... And here's one last chapter of fluff.

0o0o0o

It was harder to wake up than Tristan had hoped. Both his body and his mind knew he was in no danger. He was quite comfortable where he was.

He had spent a good amount of time after Teagan had fallen asleep just lying there. His thoughts going everywhere.

Teagan had told him that she loved him. And she had done it in a way that he had not expected.

Right in the middle of a damned archery field. With hundreds of people watching.

Tristan lips curled into a smile.

Nothing she did was expected. Teagan did things on a daily basis that completely surprised him. There was so much about her that he didn't know, but was enjoying finding out.

Yesterday he hadn't thought once about bolting like he usually did. He hated confined places. And this city was confining.

But, it had been pleasant walking around with her. It had been nice to just be with her.

It hadn't been because Arthur had told him to watch her.

It had been more than that.

He was beginning to understand what Bors had always been talking about. It was companionship that Bors most adored from Vanora. It wasn't the lovemaking or the fighting or the children.

Bors loved all those things with Van. He knew that she could do much better than him, but always stood by him so matter how bawdy or drunk he could get.

She had accepted him.

That's how Tristan felt with this woman who lay at his side.

A feeling of contentment washed over him. She had accepted him.

Opening his eyes fully, he noticed that it was still dark, but that the first rays of the sun were starting to show.

As he was trying to disentangle himself from her limbs, Teagan woke.

"How early is it?" Her voice sleepy.

Tristan sat up, rubbing his hand absently through the mat of hair on his chest. Turning his neck to get out the stiffness.

"Not quite dawn."

Teagan got up quickly, pulling on her clothes.

She picked up her boots, holding them loosely in her hand. "Come on then."

Tristan pulled on a tunic. "Where?" His voice was muffled as he spoke before the shirt was completely over his head.

"I want to show you something. But we have to go quickly."

Nodding, he followed her out. But not before having to turn back.

He had forgotten his own boots.

0o0o0o

Tristan had no idea where she was leading him. It wasn't to the Blue Fish, they were headed the opposite way. Nor was it to the stables. That too, was in another direction.

She was as quiet as she was quick, picking her way through some back alleyways of the city.

With the ease she was showing, Tristan knew that she had spent a good amount of time doing just this.

It didn't take long before they entered what looked to Tristan like an open field.

The were standing on what was a small hill, with a smaller valley down below them. It was a small wonder this all fit inside the towering city walls.

Tristan looked about himself, there was no evidence of the city at all.

There were cows standing about, some eating grass, some drinking from what looked like a pond further down the small hill they were standing on.

Teagan led him to a small cluster of apple trees.

His body tightened as he watched her reach up, pulling a few of the fruits off their branches.

He shook his head hard, trying to get that image out of his head. He shouldn't be thinking things like that.

Teagan must have seen him. She moved quickly to him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Are you alright?"

Not at the moment he wasn't. Her hand was so warm, so soft as it lay on his face.

Tristan groaned. "I'm fine."

Teagan gave him a lopsided smile, pulling him down on the ground. Handing him an apple, she pointed ahead.

"Look."

He did and it took his breath away.

The sun was now rising. It's light casting red and orange streaks through the clouds. The heat dissipating the light smell of the night's dew.

Several birds flew over the water, crying their morning greeting.

Movement on the tree near him caught his eye.

Lines of ants were moving around the bark of the tree, going about their morning business. The light from the sun making them look bigger than they were. Making them look ghostly, like shadows.

Tristan watched the ants for long moments. A wasp landed near one of the lines. The ants, sensing an enemy close, attacked the wasp, completely covering the larger body with their smaller ones.

Hearing the crunch of an apple, Tristan looked over to Teagan. She wasn't paying any attention to him, her gaze focused below.

By the pond, there were two large mares grazing, their foals playing around them and venturing into the water. Both squealing when their legs got wet, their mothers nickering at them.

Tristan looked at this woman next to him. At his side.

She sat cross legged, leaning back on one arm, eating an apple with the other.

Her face was serene as she watched the young horses. The slight breeze blowing her red curls about her face. The light from the sun causing her hair to look like it was on fire.

Tristan reached out to her, pulling a stray curl that had gotten stuck on her nose, putting it behind her ear. He let his finger linger on her neck, tracing the path of the tattoo.

Teagan turned her face to him, giving him a smile before turning back to the horses.

"Thank you." It just came out, he couldn't stop it.

Teagan turned back to him. "For what?"

Tristan raised his hand, giving it a sweep around. "This."

She smiled. "You're welcome. I figured that you'd be feeling a bit confined after yesterday. I thought that this would give you a recharge."

Tristan ducked his head, hiding a grin. She guessed him well.

"We should go." He stood up, giving Teagan a hand up.

He watched as she gave a sigh. "I forget. We need to meet Arthur and the others for breakfast."

0o0o0o

Tristan and Teagan had been the last to join the group at the Blue Fish for breakfast.

Both ignored the sniggers as they took their places at the table.

Again, Teagan was hungry and Tristan watched with amusement as she ate her breakfast and part of his with gusto.

It hadn't taken Teagan long to order her supplies that she would need for the tavern at the fort. Her friend Ceri had been a great help. Between the two of them, they made short work of the task.

All that was needed was to load up the wagons that Gawain had arranged for the trip back to the fort.

They would do that tomorrow, getting all ready to leave the following day.

And now, Arthur had again said that everyone had the rest of the day to themselves. They had two more days in Isca to complete their business.

So this time, it was a larger group that had taken to the streets of Isca. Arthur and Guinevere had decided to join them

Teagan had talked Ceri into coming out with them. She loved her friends and wanted Ceri to love them too.

The dark haired woman had been invaluable in showing the group through the crowded streets. The city was in full swing of it's summer festival. The streets were crowded and what wasn't covered in a booth or people, was decorated in bright colors.

Festivities would end this night with the bonfire feast set to begin at dusk. Even now, preparations were bing made for the annual event.

Pigs were roasting in their pits, chickens and turkeys were being plucked getting ready for their own fires. The smell of roasting meats filled the air.

Again there were children running about, several stopping by the jovial group, handing the women daisy flowers. Which the women took the time to put in each other's hair.

Moods were light as they walked and laughed. The knights found themselves walking ahead, the ladies having stopped to look at some pottery.

Arthur heard a hushed whisper, followed by a giggle. The women were up to something.

"And just what are you ladies up to back there?" Arthur called over his shoulder.

Giggles erupted behind them, causing Lancelot to look at the women, his eyebrow arched.

Guinevere and Cassandra pointed at Teagan.

Teagan gave him a pointed look. She smiled sweetly at him.

"See, usually it is us," she gestured to all the women gathered. "It is usually us who are in front of you."

"Meaning?" Arthur asked. He hated to even know.

"Just enjoying the view is all." Yup, she could be as lewd as his men.

Murmurs went through the women, each agreeing with what Teagan had said. Each thinking their man had fine...attributes.

All but Tristan stopped, turning around.

More than one face was flushed red. It was usually the men that made the off-color comments. For it to come out of the mouth of a lady...

Tristan took a few more steps before he turned around. He flicked her an amused glance. It looked to Teagan like he was doing everything he could to control his face. He really wanted to laugh, she could tell.

Lancelot snorted, poking Tristan in the arm.

"Tris, you had better control that woman of yours."

He could only hang his head, his shoulders shaking. "I only seem to be making it worse."

0o0o0o

"I think I will be alright."

"But Arthur said..."

Teagan put her finger to Tristan's lips, silencing him.

"I'm a big girl. And I'll be with three other women." She tipped him on the nose. "I'll be fine."

Tristan looked like he still wanted to argue with her, but she stopped him.

"Look do you really want to spend the afternoon with a bunch of women shopping."

"No."

Teagan reached up on her tiptoes, kissing him softly on the lips. "Okay then."

0o0o0o

Justus was just outside the back door of the Blue Fish when the dark haired barmaid stepped outside.

Quickly, he grabbed her arm, his fingers digging into her soft flesh. He smiled at her wince of pain.

"Tell me what you know of Teagan." He fairly snarled at her, spit leaving his lips as he spoke.

The woman was shaken, afraid. "I don't know a thing. They only got here yesterday."

Justus pulled the woman very close to him. Invading her personal space so much that she tried to take a step back.

"I want you to find out every little thing you can about her. I want you to tell me when I can get her alone. Away from that knight." He placed a Roman coin into the bodice of her dress. His finger tracing the swell of her breasts.

The dark haired woman, pulled herself out of Justus' grasp.

"No. I will not spy on my friend for money."

"Do this, and I will insure that you are kept alive."

Her eyes grew bigger, thinking about what could be done to her. As calmly as she could, Ceridwen pulled the coin out, dropping it at Justus' feet.

"No. I will not be bought. I will not give my friend to you." She quickly backpedaled away from him.

Justus stood where he was, his confidence showing. "You will or you will die."

Ceri turned and fled.

He leaned against the tavern wall, fuming. He had followed Teagan for days, hoping that he would find her alone. She never was.

And the one time that cursed knight wasn't with her, three other women were.

Justus' mind was turning. He would have to come up with something else to get her away from all those people.

0o0o0o

It was a warm night, almost humid, as Arthur led Guinevere to the festival fire.

With heat from the fire, the summer weather and all the bodies, Arthur was glad that he wore a light silk tunic.

It was to be their last night of merriment before they left the city of Isca. And by judging the looks of his men, Arthur was thinking they were taking advantage of it well.

Most of them were already drunk.

Gawain with a cup in hand, leading Teagan's friend, Ceridwen around the fire in a drunken dance. The blonde night tripping on his own feet, causing both him and Ceri to fall in a heap on the ground. Both laughing merrily.

"Seems your men are having a good time, Arthur." Guinevere said from his side.

He nodded. "Seems this bunch can find a good time in everything they do."

Lancelot came bounding into view, also with a cup in his hand.

"Arthur, Guin, have you seen the lovely Cassandra?" He turned around in a drunken circle, stumbling as he did.

Guinevere couldn't help but giggle. "I think, Lancelot, that you've had to much to drink."

Lancelot tipped up his cup, taking another drink. "Never, dear lady."

Arthur laughed out loud as he watched Lancelot stumble away. He felt pity for the petite Cassandra once Lancelot got hold of her.

Taking Guinevere's hand in his he led her around the fire, watching the enjoyment he saw in her face. She was very content right now.

This trip had done her good. She had spent time with her friends, thinking only about relaxing, having a good time.

It had done them all good.

Soon, Arthur and Guinevere came upon the one to whom this trip had done the most good.

Tristan and Teagan sat near the fire on a log. No, it wasn't a log, it was larger, more like a huge tree that lay where it fell.

They were sitting opposite each other. Teagan with her knees drawn up, her chin resting on her knees.

Arthur smiled. Her feet were bare. And she was in a dress.

Tristan was sitting facing her with both legs on either side of the tree trunk. Though his head looked to be hanging down, Arthur could see that he had one hand on Teagan's calf, under her dress.

Arthur watched as Teagan lifted her head, her hand coming to take Tristan's longest braid in her fingers.

Guinevere's brought herself closer to her husband, hugging his arm close her.

"They don't talk much, do they?"

Arthur smiled, dropping a kiss onto her head.

"They don't need to."

0o0o0o

Teagan twirled the leather cord between her finger, feeling the soft ridges of the warn leather.

"I will not leave her here. Not when he's threatened to kill her." Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She would never have any peace from them. She would always be looking over her shoulders.

Tristan brought his body closer to hers, resting his forehead on her knees. "No. She will come back with us."

* * *

A/N: I know this is kinda short and so quick after the other, but I just wanted to get it out there. The next few are going to be tough ones.

**Cardeia** - I know it may not have been in her character, but think about it, it was. For her to say that in a situation that he didn't expect...Shock value. She knows he's not one for intimate things, and she told him in a setting that he was most comfortable in. One his own turf so to speak. And for him to give in to her, he was letting her know that he didn't need to be better than the rest anymore.


	30. Chapter 30

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

* * *

**Cardeia **- Thank you for the mead links. I had originally thought to take that bit out, but it works, even in the time of our knights. And it might be fun for Ceri to do that. It goes in line with Teagan wanting a bar. Oh - I hope I've made Tristan less 'whiny.'

The bit about the apple was there for a reason. I'm happy that you noticed.

And I've taken some of your ideas to heart. I wonder if you can pick them out. I left the premise the same, just embellished a bit, expanded if you will.

melosine - I know what you mean, I suck sometimes reviewing. I have so many that I'm reading right now that it's hard to keep track. I'm glad you liked the relaxed thing. It's about to change...

**KnightMaiden** - Here you go!

**Lady11Occult** - Yup - he is. M&M's are a wonderful thing. Especially the dark ones.

**June Birdie** - Her you go. I'm so happy that you like and have stuck with it!

* * *

It was a sleepy bunch that made their way to a storehouse that was near the stables. Arthur had used this building for many years so it was buzzing with the extra people needed to load and then guard the supplies that would be taken to the fort. Conversations floated in different directions, the excitment building as the day wore on.

Arthur had even arranged for some of the men and older boys to accompany them back. Several had expressed a wish to join Arthur's ranks as fighters. His acheivements were becoming the stuff of legends, so many wanted to be a part.

He had even given permission for Teagan's friend, Ceridwen, to join them. As Vanora would be unable to run the fort's tavern soon, it was falling upon Teagan to do so. She had asked Arthur to let her come. Her knowledge was extensive, Teagan had said. Apparently, Ceri had been in the tavern business for many years and had learned well.

So, by late afternoon, most of the work was done.

Arthur was settling the night's watch schedule, which didn't include any of his knights. They would guard while on the road back.

He knew this storehouse was fairly safe having used it many years for this purpose. He had never had anything go missing. Yet. The owner of the building was reliable, so Arthur trusted him.

Teagan watched absently as Gawain wandered in. The look on his face suggested that his mind was a jumble.

Arthur had given him permission to purchase some horses. He had spent the better part of this morning getting the two animals into the stables next to his own stallion and settled.

One was a breeding mare, the deepest shade of chestnut he had ever seen. The other was her foal, a colt, nearly three years old. He was a light shade of black, almost the color of dark storm clouds.

They had been a fiery pair. Full of spirit and fuss. The mare had stomped on his and Gilly's feet more than once.

Getting them to the stables had been hard in itself, but was made harder because he couldn't find Gilly. They had yet to try and settle them. Obstinate beasts they were being.

The lad had been around earlier to escort the two horses to the stables. But once arriving, he had mentioned something about relieving himself.

Gawain hadn't seen him since. It wasn't like the boy to run off and not tell anyone where he had gone.

"What's in the barrels?" He found himself next to the wagon the Teagan was standing beside.

Teagan looked at Gawain, reaching out, she gave one of his long braids a tug. He had been enjoying himself these past few days, but was looking forward to going home.

In fact, everyone was looking forward to going home.

"Mead."

"Mead?"

She gave a chuckle. "You know ale, only sweeter? We cure it in these oak barrels for a long time." She gave the thing a pat, the sound making a dull thud. "Van said she wanted to try some. Cir likes it." She pulled the rope securing the barrels tighter, her body leaning back as she did so. "Ceri came up with recipe. It's quite good."

He was a bit distracted. His eyes going everywhere. "Oh. Okay. Have you seen Gilly by any chance?"

Teagan shook her head. "No. I thought he was with you."

"He was supposed to be. Can't find him though."

Gawain pulled her into a light hug, dropping a kiss on her head. He hadn't been able to get closer to her these past days. He didn't begrudge Tristan. He just missed her casual company.

Teagan hugged him back. "If I see him, I'll send him your way."

Gawain only nodded, wandering off to find the boy.

It wasn't long after Gawain left that Ceridwen stumbled into the storeroom, her breath coming in heavy gasps. She had run to find them.

"Teagan..." She sank to her knees.

Lancelot rushed to help the woman up, holding her steady, she was shaking so badly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. She had such a frightened look on her face. She looked like she had taken a slight beating. He lip was cut and her eye looked like it was starting to bruise.

"Justus...he's got...a boy..."

"Explain. Slowly."

"That man, Justus, was trying to get me to spy on T." She looked up at Teagan, her eyes saying how sorry she was. Like she was guilty of something. Tears glittered, but did not fall.

Teagan saw the look in her friend's face. Her heart leapt into her throat. "What did you do?" She whispered.

"I did nothing. I tried to get away. But that man is so mean. He started hitting me. That boy...I don't know his name, started yelling at him."

Ceridwen took in a deep breath as everyone looked at her, wanting answers.

"That man, Justus. I heard yelling. They are not far from here. Only a street away, behind the old miller's store. That boy was swearing a blue streak at Justus."

Lancelot, Tristan and Teagan all looked at each other.

"Gilly" They all said at once.

As one, they took off in the direction that Ceri had pointed. Before falling into a heap on the ground, trying desperately to catch her breath.

Tears she had held back suddenly springing from her eyes.

She didn't understand what was going on. Teagan was in some sort of trouble with this man they called Justus. Only when she had met him, his mane was Woden. Someone who said that he was promised to Teagan.

Only Teagan was in love with the knight, Tristan.

Was there some fight for her going on?

0o0o0o

The three rounded the corner of the abandoned miller's store. The sight of Justus grasping Gilly greeting him.

Poor Gilly was giving him a tough time of it. The boy was struggling and wiggling. Even stomping on Justus' foot several times.

He was still swearing several colorful phrases.

Justus held tight to his prize. Wondering why he hadn't thought of this sooner. If he had, he would have Teagan safely tucked away in the storehouse he was calling home. He could have had some extra time entertaining Teagan until Victor was due to arrive in a few months.

Justus let out a sneer at the two knights with Teagan.

The one she was bedding was in for a wonderful surprise when Victor would show up at 'King' Arthur's fort with Teagan in tow.

As his wife.

"Let him go Justus."

Justus pushed the tip of his blade in just a tiny bit further. The blood started to run on Gilly's neck.

"One more step from either one of them and the boy is dead." The man's voice was no more than an evil sneer.

Teagan's mind started thinking. It going to when Arthur had found out that Justus was not who he said he was.

Arthur was right, she had kept potentially deadly information from him. Justus was capable of hurting Arthur or his people.

If she didn't go with him now, he would kill Gilly. And how could she face Bors, knowing that she was the cause of his son's death.

Or he would hurt somebody else.

If she went with him, the only one being hurt would be her.

Her mind was whirling, her stomach rolling. Teagan swallowed hard, forcing down the rising nausea.

Looking into the frightened face of Bor's son, Teagan slowly made her way toward Justus. She looked at the man as bravely as she could, weighing her options.

Her head made the barest of nods, her throat constricting with the need to vomit.

Teagan started moving forward, her movement stopped by Tristan grabbing her hand. He held it so tight that it started to hurt. But she didn't say anything, she didn't want him to let go.

But, if he didn't let go, Gilly was going to die.

"Please, Tristan. Let me go. I need to do this."

Tristan dropped her hand. His mind starting to go blank. He wanted to stop her, make her stay. But he couldn't. If she didn't go, Gilly was going to get hurt. Or even get killed.

Bors wouldn't survive the death of his son. Not this way. Not murder.

"Teagan." Lancelot tried.

Teagan was more than halfway to Justus when Lancelot called out. She turned to face her friend. His face was dark, almost fearful. But she could see the rage starting in his eyes.

She gave him a sad smile, then looked at Tristan.

He was gone. His face held no emotion at all. Even his eyes were dark. His hand fingering the hilt of his sword.

Teagan prayed that he wouldn't do anything foolish.

She straightened her shoulders, continuing her walk to the Roman. She was convinced that she was doing the right thing.

When she reached him, Justus pushed the boy hard, hard enough that he fell to his knees. Immediately grabbing Teagan, pushing the dagger into her chest.

Gilly got up and ran, ran past Tristan and Lancelot. He had to find Arthur. Tell him what was going on.

"Tell him." He pushed the blade further into her chest, the tip piercing the soft skin. "Tell him to leave."

Teagan swallowed. She looked at the man whom she loved with her very soul.

"Teagan..." He tried to move forward but Lancelot held him back.

"Tristan, I don't..." She looked away from him. "Go."

Both Tristan and Lancelot could only watch as Justus led Teagan out of the alley, to disappear around a corner.

Tristan wanted nothing more than to follow him, get his woman back and gut the bastard. He started moving out of the alleyway, in the same direction as Justus had taken Teagan, his mind going over the ways he would disembowel the man.

Lancelot seemed to read his mind. "No, Tristan. Don't. He even gets wind of you following, he'll kill her."

These words stopped Tristan. He wouldn't risk that.

0o0o0o

Lancelot nearly had to shove Tristan into the Blue Fish to await Arthur and the rest. They had planned on meeting here for the evening meal anyway, so Arthur had ensured that there would be no extra patrons inside at this time.

Arthur had wanted to discuss the following day in relative privacy. Now it was just a convenience that the tavern's normal patrons would not start arriving until later.

Tristan took a seat at one of the bar's long tables, his mind clearly going in different directions at once. He gave the fish a glare, pulled out his throwing knives and started tossing them up.

Lancelot looked at his friend, feeling immense compassion for the man. It had taken Tristan an incredible amount of strength to give in to his feelings in regard to Teagan.

And now, things were being taken out from under him. Again.

"Tristan, taking your frustration out on that helpless fish is not going to solve your problems."

Tristan grunted at Lancelot, throwing the tiny blade at the fish. He frowned. He'd have to replace them. Again.

Lancelot wandered over to Tristan laying a hand on his shoulder, which Tristan threw off, coming to his feet.

Lancelot dropped his arm. He heaved a sigh. "She thinks she's doing the right thing. That she's saving the rest of us."

Tristan moved to Lancelot, coming to a mere hair's breadth away. He was so fast that Lancelot was almost surprised.

"I. Don't. Need. Saving." His voice as hard as his eyes.

Lancelot stood his ground, his eyes as hard as Tristan's. "No. But she does. Mybe she's bought us some time."

Arthur ran in, followed by Gawain, Guinevere, Cassandra and Ceridwen. All seemed out of breath.

Tristan, seeing Ceri, rushed her, his large hand catching her in the throat.

"You! You gave her to him!" His voice ground out. His face hard with rage.

"Tristan!" Arthur yelled at the scout. He didn't want this.

Tristan growled, letting Ceri go, then retreating to the bar.

Ceri was rooted to the spot, afraid to move. Guinevere and Cass came to her, soothing her.

Arthur took a last glance at his scout, then his eyes searched out Lancelot. Finding him, he motioned him over.

"What in the name of all that's holy is going on? Gilly came running, saying something about Justus." His voice was a loud whisper. Anyone could hear him if they tried hard enough.

But nobody but those involved were going to hear him. The bar was blessedly empty at this time.

"It's a bloody mess. That's what it is." Gilly said out of nowhere. Sitting in the spot that Tristan had earlier vacated.

Lancelot smirked. He fell onto the nearest bench, next to Gilly, his eyes going to the fish. Now with many more knife blades than before.

He gave Gilly a pat on the back. "You're more like your father than you want to admit." He said as he handed the boy a cup of wine.

Lancelot heaved a heavy sigh, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Justus took Gilly hostage. Threatened to kill him if Teagan didn't come quietly."

"I take it she did." Arthur interrupted, his eyes roving over Gilly, making sure the lad was unharmed.

Lancelot nodded. He flicked a glance to where Tristan was standing, his arms on the bar, his head hung.

The man was physically shaking.

Lancelot could see Tristan sinking into himself. The killer starting to rise. He could almost see the blackness descending on his friend. Pulling him under.

"She traded herself for Gilly." He said finally.

"Great." Muttered Gawain. He walked to the bar, finding a seat near Tristan. But still giving the man space. Pouring a cup of wine, he passed it to his friend, then pouring himself one.

Though Tristan was becoming more drawn out of himself, more open, one had to be reminded in situations like this that he was still a very volatile man. His new found closeness to Teagan was being threatened.

Arthur gave a curt nod. "Let me think."

Starting to pace, he gave wide berth to Tristan. He wasn't sure how to judge him yet. But he wasn't about to leave Teagan with that Roman. They would think of something.

The soles of his boots making a soft thud as he walked on the hard wood floors. As he walked, he looked at everyone present.

Guinevere sat with Ceridwen, soothing her fears and keeping her company. She was now a part of this, just like the rest. Her soft whispers barely carrying to him.

Cassandra had stood by, watching. She was angry herself. It seemed that Teagan would never have things go her way. Nor Tristan for that matter.

Leaving the other two women, she sat on the bench next to Lancelot.

She felt better when he took her hand in his then placing both in his lap.

"I guess that we should keep our secret just a little bit longer." He said quietly, placing the lightest of kisses behind her ear.

Cass could only nod, the tears starting to well up in her eyes. She should not be the one happy. Her eyes found Tristan, her heart going out to him.

He sat hunched at the bar, his small eating dagger poking. Poking at what, Cassandra didn't know, it could be nothing. It could be himself.

Tristan was feeling pain in his heart, in his brain. She knew that he needed to feel the physical pain sometimes.

Gently, she rested her head on Lancelot's shoulder. It should be they that were happy, not her.

"What secret?" Gilly asked from beside him.

Lancelot gave a forced chuckle. "Nothing as important as this." He gave the boy a ruffle of his short hair.

Gilly gave a nod of his head, fulling understanding. This was a big thing going on.

He took a look around the room, thinking about the changes this group had seen these past few years.

Gilly smiled to himself. He had grown up with these men, his father being a knight.

He had been lucky that Bors hadn't shielded him from the goings on at the fort. He had included him in the mundane life of the knights as far back as Gilly could remember.

The life was not pretty, this he knew. It was full of killing and back breaking work. But he wanted to be a knight just the same. It had filled him with great pride to be on this trip, to be treated as one of them.

And he had been lucky, his father was still living. He knew so many of his friends that had their fathers, and mothers, ripped from their lives in this brutal war.

Now, Lancelot sat next to him. He was one of the greatest warriors of their time. Even he had changed, now sitting next to a pretty woman whom he was greatly in love with. Lancelot's life had seemed to settle down.

As had Gawain's. Having the time to indulge in his love of horses. Another of the great warriors.

In fact...he personally knew the most of greatest fighters. Several were in this room.

And one of the best was having his heart ripped out of his chest.

Tristan was, in Gilly's opinion, the best of the best. The arrival of Teagan to the fort had started changing him. For the better most said.

Gilly didn't know if he agreed or not. He had started to open up more, be more friendly. But now, with this little problem, he had slipped into his funk so quickly. So quickly that it was scary.

He didn't pretend to understand what went on in the scout's mind. He didn't want to know. But, whatever it was now was dark, nearly frightening to those around him.

Gilly watched as Tristan heaved himself up, his strides taking him to the entrance of the tavern. Opening the door, he stood silent, staring out into the newly darkening sky.

Outside, the noises of the city could be heard. The voices of people, the bark of dogs and even ctickets could be heard in the distance.

Arthur paced, wondering what could be done.

"Does anyone know where he would have taken her?" He asked anyone.

Murmurs of 'no' resounded.

"I think I do." It was Ceridwen that spoke up.

"What do you mean?" It only took Arthur a few strides to be next to her.

"I met him. Justus. Before you got here. Only he said his name was Woden." Her voice sounded so small, wavering as she said her words.

Snarls and colorful curses could be heard throughout the group assembled in the tavern.

A scrape of wood on wood could be heard asGawain pushed his high bar stool back. Slowly he turned to watch Ceridwen.

Arthur knelt before Ceri, his hand resting on her knee, offering support to the frightened woman.

"Continue."

"He said he was waiting for T." She stopped, giving a shaky laugh. "I mean Teagan. Something about being betrothed to her."

"Over his dead body."

Arthur looked at his scout, warning him with his eyes. "Tristan. Enough." He again faced Ceri. "Do you know where he may be keeping her?"

Ceridwen nodded. "I think so."

Arthur stood. Along with everyone else. They started to crowd against her. "Can you take me to her?"

Again the girl nodded.

"I am going with you." Tristan came forward, pulling his sword out of it's sheath, the metal on metal making an eerie sound.

Arthur put up a warning hand to his scout. "Put that thing away." He looked around. "Gawain, I need you to stay here. With the women." He had noticed the look of fright on Guinevere's face.

The giant blonde knight looked disappointed for just a minute. After taking in Tristan's murderous glances at everyone, he decided that it just may be safer to stay.

He nodded his head. Ambling to the bar to get himself another drink. It may be a long night.

He gave a nod to Tristan. "You come. And you, Lancelot." He patted the small of his back, making sure his long dagger was still where he had strapped it. It was.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking that this may be just a tad bit long. But, it turned into this mammoth thing that I had to split it in two. 


	31. Chapter 31

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

A/N: Okay kids, hold onto your drinks. This is going to be a bumpy ride. I needed to do two things at once here. So I did something different. I hope it makes sense. I need to stop worrying so.

**dellis** - Yes, Yes, Yes! You sooo get it! I hope you still do with these next to chapters.

**KnightMaiden** - Thank you!

**melosine** - Ceri is just something to focus his anger on. And even then it's not that much. I hope you like this next part with Teagan...

**June Birdie** - Yup, he is. But not by who everyoone thinks. (Hee, Hee!)

**Cardeia** - I know it's a tad choppy. I saw that after Iposted. Ahh well...

Good, you get what Gilly was thinking. Tristan** is** changing, but think about his past. And his own created lonliness. He needs her and the magnitude of that has just about hit him.

Oh - Sorry about the thing with Ceri. This is the second time she ran into the moron. The first time, she only told Teagan, hense them taking her with them. And remember, Justus has become a stalker as oflate, looking for the most opportune time to grabe said red head.

Lastly - the red fishes. Hee Hee! I **never** thought of them. Iwas writing, remembering a bar I used to frequent when I was younger called the Bug Jar! Andit had thishuge bug hanging from the ceiling.

* * *

Teagan lay, staring at the ceiling of the tiny room. Her thoughts a mess. She let her mind focus on the small spider on the ceiling as she thought of a way out of this situation. She watched as the tiny thing slowly decending on its string. Making its way down to her boot before hurrying off about its business. 

Justus had all but dragged her to this place. Locked her in this room that was so far away from her friends. Those she desperately wanted to call her family.

It seemed like this place was so far away from the rest of the bustle of the city. Teagan remembered not seeing anybody but a few stray dogs as she was brought here.

If she hadn't gone with him today, he would have killed Gilly. If it had been possible to get the boy away from Justus, he would go after someone else that she cared about. She would not always be in the company of the knights.

If she had gotten away from him, he would follow her. Victor had told him not to return without her. And Justus was taking this assignment seriously. He always took his assignments seriously.

Justus may be a morbid individual, but he was loyal to Victor. Almost like worship...

If Justus didn't get her, Victor eventually would.

So many 'ifs.' Not enough answers.

Rolling onto her side, she curled herself into a ball. As she drew her legs up, she felt a hardness on her leg, in her boot.

Teagan sat up on the tiny bed, bracing her back against the wall behind her. The coldness of the clay felt good against her warm body.

Patting her calf, she felt the small dagger in her boot. The tiny blade that she had gotten for Tristan with the money she had won. She had wanted to give it to him today, before they left Isca. All the women had each bought something.

Cassandra had bought Lancelot a brush made of soft hairs. The vender had said it was used to smooth men's beards. For grooming. Cass had thought it perfect for him as he was so vain about his appearance.

Teagan remembered falling about, everyone agreeing that he was indeed, vain.

Guinevere had bought Arthur some very thin calf skins. The leather so thin that you could almost see through it. She had mentioned that he would have liked some for the making of some maps. It would be good for that purpose as is was soft and pliable. But as it was pricey, he had put it aside.

Even Ceridwen had bought herself some honey for her mead. She had been playing around with a few recipes, that she wanted to try this special kind.

She had bought each of the women some honeycomb, the sweetness a wonderful treat as they walked.

And Teagan had bought Tristan a very small throwing dagger. He was forever losing some of his and had spent an entire day looking for several of the tiny blades.

This one was perfect, it didn't have a handle. There were no engravings, nothing to identify it's user. It was all one piece, with the actual blade only the length of her forefinger. But it was sharp. That she had made sure of.

Now, it was the only weapon she had on her. She hadn't had time this morning to strap on others. She hadn't even thought to strap on weapons.

But, she hadn't needed to carry weapons. Tristan had been with her all this time, she hadn't needed to. He carried enough on his body to arm a dozen men.

Teagan let out a colorful curse. She knew better than to not carry one. She had been getting too relaxed being with the knights. Before she relied on no one but herself.

She found herself now relying on others.

Now, this little thing that was intended to be a gift was now her only protection against Justus.

And maybe, Tristan would find her, help her.

Suddenly her stomach seized, the contents of it emptied into the basin that Teagan was quick enough to grab.

_Ceridwen led the men out of the Blue Fish, down the main street. The quietly led them down several different streets, obviously headed out of the main part of the city._

_Shestopped suddenly, not sure which way to go. All these alleyways looked the same to her especially at dusk._

_And she had only been this way a handful of times in all her years in Isca. She had been one of the fortunate ones, to not have to live in poverty. She didn't have a lot of money, but she was comfortable. _

_And she didn't have to sell her body to make a coin._

"_What's wrong?"_

_Arthur's voice brought her back to the problem at hand._

_And that problem would be to find her friend before she was killed._

Teagan watched from the tiny bed as Justus sat at the nearby table. It wasn't a very big table and it only had one chair.

The Roman sat in that one chair, silently eating. Well, not silently, he ate like a Sus scrofa.

Justus sat there, eating, not bothering to offer Teagan anything to eat.

Which was fine with her. She wasn't hungry and couldn't eat, even if she was.

The man sat there, eyeing both his eating knife and Teagan warily.

Picking up the blade, he twirled it in his fingers. Flashes of light glinting from the lit lantern.

He sniggered at her. Baring his ugly yellow teeth. "I need to watch myself around you. You've always been good with a knife."

Teagan had conceal the laugh she felt bubble up. His hair was whiter than his teeth. The men of the fort used branches to clean their teeth and mint for their breath. She doubted Justus had even cleaned his mouth in ages.

But her smile faltered when he leered at her again.

"_I think it's on the other side of the city."_

"_You think?" Lancelot arched a dark brow at her. His mood becoming as foul as his friend's._

_Arthur glared at his knight, willing him silent. Gently he guided Ceri forward._

"_Let's go, shall we?"_

_Ceri nodded, moving uncertainly forward, Arthur at her side._

_Behind her, Lancelot snorted his annoyance and Tristan silently seethed._

He heaved his thin frame out of the rickety wooden chair. With a force his lean frame disguised, he jabbed the small knife into the table. With an arrogance Teagan was familiar he made his way across the dust covered floor to her.

He smiled again as he saw her cower further back onto the bed.

He reached on of his long, dirty fingers to her face, caressing her chin, guiding it up. Bringing her eyes to meet his.

"I wonder what else you're good at. All you Sarmatians are good for is killing and bedding."

His finger moved it's way over her lips, down the other side of her face, to her neck. The side with the tattoo.

"Since I don't think you are any good at killing, I bet you are wonderful to bed."

Teagan audibly swallowed. "I don't think that Victor would like you to do this."

"I don't think that Victor would mind if I take just a taste of you." Justus was sneering as he pulled at a lace on Teagan's dress, the thin leather pulling free.

Teagan had to swallow another wave of nausea. The bile raising quickly into her throat.

She said not a word.

Justus continued his path, loosening another lace, then another, his fingers tracing the swell of her breasts, his fingernail causing small cuts as it pushed itself down the soft flesh.

In one quick motion, he had ripped her dress, completely exposing her breasts.

"Oh yes, so lovely to look at. No wonder Victor wants you so badly."

Justus pushed himself more fully onto Teagan's body, his head bending to her neck. She stiffened, knowing what he was about to do.

He had seen the mark on Arianna.

His breath was foul as he breathed on her, the smell affecting her already weak stomach. But, there was nothing left to expel. All she succeeded in doing was a few dry heaves.

Justus let out a laugh, his face coming closer to nuzzel her neck, rubbing his nose along her collarbone. Like he was sniffing her.

Teagan willed her body as still and as calm as she could. Panic was starting to set in.

_Ceridwen led the men through several dark alleyways. Her steps were sure and steady._

_Arthur thinking that is was like a maze, wondering how she knew her way around. But then he remembered something that Teagan had said. Something about the two of them getting into much mischief. Surely, they would know their way around the city._

_Again, Ceridwen's step faltered._

"_What's wrong now?" Lancelot said quite rudely._

"_Lancelot. That's enough. She's trying to help."_

_He only snorted at Arthur. "Not fast enough. We've been traipsing around in this muck for nearly an hour."_

_Arthur chose to ignore his friend's last remark. He understood why he was so touchy. This was his sister they were looking for. He glanced at Tristan, who was as silent as ever._

_He said not a word. The only emotion showing was in his eyes._

_Arthur commended Tristan, holding himself in check as long as he had._

_Ceridwen looked around her surroundings, trying to find something familiar, trying to remember how to get to where she was trying get to._

"_I'm trying to remember. I've only been to that area a few times." _

Justus took his time, dragging his tongue along her shoulder, up her neck. His path took him between her breasts, to the soft part just to the side of one, on her ribs.

Suddenly, he sank his teeth into the soft flesh, drawing blood, pulling on the meat of her body.

Teagan let out a cry, the pain was so great. Her body arched forward.

Justus brought his head up, fully intending to kiss her on the mouth with his bloodied lips. His hands starting to move up toward her breasts. His fingers digging, pulling more at her dress. His knees forcing her legs apart.

'NO!' Teagan's mind screamed. She would not let this happen.

She brought her hands up to his chest, trying to push him off.

Justus only laughed. A high pitched eery sound. He pushed on her hands with his body, forcing his weight on her.

"Yes, I will do to you what I will. I want to taste of you just as you let that bastard of a knight taste you."

Again her mind screamed. Then it went red.

_Again the small group of rescuers were moving toward the furthest end of Isca. Ceri vaguely remembering where to go. Where Justus said to bring her._

"_How do you know where to take us? What if it's some kind of trap?"_

_Tristan's voice stopped Ceri's forward movement. She turned, glaring at Tristan and to Lancelot who was standing behind him._

"_Because I'm not like that. She is my friend."_

_Arthur held up his hand. Mostly to stop the knights from further accosting this poor woman. She was doing her best to help._

"_I think what they are trying to ask is...how do you know where Justus is? Where he would take her."_

"_Oh. I told you that I met him. He said he was betrothed to her." Ceri took a breath, looking at each of the knights in turn._

"_I believed him. So he told me where to bring her. Where he said he was staying. So I could bring her to him."_

"_So, you are in league with him?"_

Teagan took a breath, willing all her strength into her chest, into her arms. She moved quickly, bringing her head into his nose as hard and as fast as she could. With her arms, she pushed him off her body, rolling onto the floor.

Justus screamed. His hands coming to cup his face, the blood running thickly through his fingers. He fell back, to rest against the wall that was next to the bed.

Teagan skittered against the far wall as far away from Justus as she could. Her fingers digging to find the small dagger in her boot.

Pulling it out, she held it tightly in her shaking fingers, hiding it in the folds of her skirts.

Glaringat the bleeding man, she waited. Her hand absently rubbing the spot where her head met his nose.

_Ceridwen looked at the dark knight. His already dark eyes, blacker with anger. His mouth was set in such a tight line, she thought he'd crack his jaw. It was clenched so tight._

_This was the man that Teagan loved. And she could tell from his actions that he loved her in return._

"_No. I believed him because I knew there was a Woden from her past. But, I thought she said he had died. Or she had suspected he had."_

_Tristan seemed to accept her answer as he brushed past her and moved toward another alleyway._

"_Come on. We have not time." He said as he past her._

"_But you're going the wrong way." Ceri smiled as she pointed in another direction. She was sure now. _

_It wasn't far. Just past these minor gates were several small abandoned storage houses. Old houses that were no longer inhabited and were mostly used for storage. _

_Or the homeless._

_She hadn't thought to question Justus at the time about the place. She had assumed it was because it was cheaper to rent. People often did that. And maybe the man wanted some privacy._

She didn't have to wait long, Justus gave a shout, launching himself off the bed.

As quickly as she could, Teagan stood in a crouched stance, bringing her small dagger forward, driving it into Justus' charging body. Embedding it into the soft flesh of his stomach as he nearly fell on Teagan, forcing her against the wall.

Justus stood still, blood running down his face, into his open mouth. His eyes flickered to Teagan, all the hate he ever felt for this woman showing in his eyes.

Teagan forcefully pushed him away from her. Her hand making a sickening sucking sound as she pulled it out of his belly. The warm blood freely flowing from her hand to the floor as he fell backward.

"_Where are we going anyway?" Lancelot had noticed that they had left the main body of the city and were now on the outskirts where very few people were._

"_To an old storehouse. Nobody lives there and it's kind of out of the way."_

"_Perfect." Muttered Lancelot. Whether he was saying that to Ceri or the pile of dog dung he almost stepped in was anyone's guess._

"_You might want to watch your step, pretty boy." If the situation wasn't what it was, Tristan would have laughed at his friend._

_Arthur could only shake his head._

_Suddenly, Ceridwen stopped again. This time pointing to a small building. "That's it."_

_It was old, it's bricks and wood crumbling. It looked to Arthur that it was two stories. There was a faint light coming from several windows on the second floor. And shadows were seen in one window._

_He prayed that this was the right place._

_Around, the place was deserted. Except for the dogs barking and the rats scurrying from underfoot, there was no one around for a while._

'_Justus knows what he's doing.' Arthur thought as he held up his fist. A sign for the men to stop._

_Suddenly a scream tore through the air. It sounded like a man's scream. _

_Of pain._

Slowly she sank to the floor hugging her knees tight against her body, watching the sight in front of her.

Justus had fallen over, his knees pulling up, his hands clutching his stomach. He started moaning, his lifeblood pooling onto the wooden floor beneath him.

Teagan just sat, watching the writhing body of Justus. She had murdered him. Or almost had. He wouldn't survive this night, this she knew. This she hoped.

Outside, she could hear a dog barking. And in the distance, the answering howl of another.

In the back of her mind, Teagan could hear voices. Voices she thought that she could recognize.

Teagan sat huddled against the wall, her bloody hands clutching what was left of her gown. Her eyes never leaving Justus.

0o0o0o

Arthur was first, stepping into the room, quickly surveying what he saw in front of him.

Justus was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach. The way he was moving on the floor, Arthur could tell the man was in pain.

Movement caught his eye. Teagan sat huddled against a far wall, holding her knees to her. Her hands were bloody as well as her neck. She looked up at him as her stared at her. Her face looked frightened, but her eyes held something else.

Hatred.

Arthur's thought's went to Arianna for just a second, then back to the situation at hand.

Lancelot and Tristan pushed their way in almost together. Lancelot crouching next to a moaning Justus while Tristan went to Teagan.

Neither man said a word. None was needed just then.

Ceridwen was next. She couldn't keep in the gasp that escaped her. The sight before her almost to much. Clutching her stomach, she almost lost everything she had put into her this day.

Arthur pointed to the door.

"Tristan. Take her out now. Wait for us downstairs."

Tristan didn't need to say a word. Quickly, he scooped Teagan off the floor, holding her close. Before heading out of the door, he grabbed a blanket, wrapping a still silent Teagan into it.

* * *

A/N: Cardeia - as you see, I took some of your suggestions to heart. I just hope that I made them work. And you'll get to see into his head the next bit. 


	32. Chapter 32

Out of Darkness Comes the Light - Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may recognize. I don't even own the title. If you think I have ripped you off, sorry. This came purely from my own imagination, such as it is. I don't even claim that my story is any good...

A/N: Here's the mental fallout of what just happened. Well, I wouldn't exactly call it mental per se...

**op** - I'm glad that you liked it. Things are about to calm down for a while though.

**Cardeia **- Thank You Milady! As you sent that, I was outside standing in my backyard. In the pouring rain. It's been nearly 100 degrees the past few days that the rain felt so good. I do so love summer storms. I hope you like where I put that...

AHH! A sus scrufa is a varient for pig. Or wild boar. My computer kept putting it in and I kept taking it out. A battle of will that I lost.

And your take on the Victor/Justus relationship was exactly right. I so happy that you figured it out. It seems that so many are just interested in reading about blood and sex. I really enjoy when people figure out the little clues I put in here and there.

**KnightMaiden **- I'm happy that you enjoy it. Here's more I hope you like.

**Lady11Occult** - Yup, Justus done got his. Nasty, hateful man...

**June Birdie** - You make me laugh so hard, you know that? In your reviews and in your stories.

**Melosine** - I'm not sure I see him a a fixer. I mostly see him as way insecure. He's not pushing her away. He's trying his hardest to though!

* * *

"Ceridwen, take this rag. Hold it against that wound."

The frightened girl did as she was told. Her face showing her distaste at the blood. This whole mess was frightening. These men around her... Teagan doing what she did... It was all so hard to take.

"Arthur, why do that? He's going to die anyway." Lancelot asked his commander. Disgust dripping from his voice as he looked at the man on the floor.

Arthur held up a small knife, laying in the spot Teagan had just vacated. He held it up, showing Lancelot.

"If this is what she stabbed him with, I doubt he's going to die." Blood dripped from the knife, already starting to congeal, to turn a darker red.

"Pity." Lancelot muttered.

"But what if he talks?" Ceri wondered aloud.

"I don't think he will. He's finally met his match. He's only going to run with his tail between his legs."

"Why don't we let Tristan loose on him. You know he wants to."

Arthur shook his head. He moved next to Ceridwen, crouching next to an unconscious Justus. He turned his head to Lancelot who was lounging in the doorway, his legs crossed.

"No. He needs to be away from this. We can't afford to have fingers pointing at him." He rested a hand on Ceri's shoulder. "Why don't you take Tristan back to the inn where we are staying?" Ceridwen nodded her head, standing.

Arthur grabbed her sleeve before she could leave. "And bring Gawain back here."

Ceri left without another word to the two men, more than happy to get out of there.

"Now what?" Lancelot asked after the woman was out of earshot.

"I'm thinking." Arthur said as he looked at the man lying on the floor.

Justus' breathing was becoming more labored as time wore on. Perhaps he was going to die after all.

What would they do if he did? Could any of his men be implicated in this crime? Was it even a crime at all? He had attacked Teagan, she undoubtedly bore marks of his attack on her.

Perhaps he deserved what Teagan had done to him. From what had happened today and apparently for some time, he had been terrorizing her for years.

They would deal with it as it came.

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted as Justus began to cough violently, blood coming out of his mouth, his eyes never opening.

He scooted back, not really wanting to touch the foul man. He wasn't the one who knew about belly wounds, but what he did know, most people died from them.

From loss of blood. And from the looks of the Roman lying on the floor, he'd lost quite a bit.

0o0o0o

Ceridwen approached Tristan cautiuosly, not wanting to startle him.

But, looking at the man, he didn't look all that dangerous. Not right now anyway.

Tristan sat on the ground, his back facing a wall behind him. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, just looking up at the ceiling. He had a still bundled Teagan in his lap. Who wasn't looking at anything either.

Considering the situation at hand, it looked like the most natural thing in the world to her. They both looked rather calm.

Ceri cleared her throat. "Sir Arthur bids me to take you back to the inn."

Tristan only nodded, effortlessly standing while holding Teagan. Though he knew the way back, he had no qualms following Ceridwen back.

No one said a word as they made their way back to the inn where everyone was staying. Around them, noises of the city could be heard.

Dogs, laughter, the crashing of some pottery and even a baby's cries could be heard. Tristan's ears could almost make out the sound of lovers...

Overhead, low thunder rumbled over the city, heralding a possible storm on the way.

Tristan was silent as he followed Ceridwen. His eyes going upward as he heard the thunder, studying the clouds and sky.

Teagan lay tightly bundled in Tristan's arms. Her eyes large as she watched where they were going, taking in everything around her. Her mind going over the events of the past day. She also heard the thunder.

"It sounds like it's going to rain." She whispered against Tristan's chest.

He shifted her weight, bringing her face up closer to his neck. He felt like smiling when she snuggled closer into him, her breath caressing his neck.

"No, not tonight. Tis only the heat."

0o0o0o

Ceridwen returned about two hours later, with Gawain and Gilly in tow.

The young man had decided that he didn't want to be left out of something this exciting. Ceri hadn't told much to them on the way there, being cautious of being followed, but what he had heard, he wanted in.

He felt, in a way, that he owed Teagan. She had traded herself for him. Then to turn around and kill him... 'Wow' was all he could think.

Now, looking at the state of the room and all the blood, he felt his excitement build. This was the kind of things these knights dealt with all the time.

'Life is never boring around these people.' He thought wryly. He couldn't wait to tell his father.

Both Gawain and Lancelot watched as Gilly wrapped Justus' body in a few blankets he had gotten off the small, dirty bed.

"So, what are going to do with it now?" Lancelot said as he kicked the stiffening body of Justus.

Gawain's face took on the one he wore in battle, the mask of a hardened killer. His eyes though, remained unchanged. They were as merry as ever.

"Well, I could make the bigger pieces, smaller." He said in mock seriousness.

Lancelot let out a chuckle, giving Gawain a shove. "I don't think so." He moved to the shuttered window, looking toward the woods that lay beyond the city. "Maybe we could just dump him out there, the critters would surely love the meal."

"Might be our best bet." Gawain agreed. He clapped Gilly on the back. "Go make sure there is no one around. We don't want an audience, do we?"

Gilly couldn't help but laugh at the huge blonde knight as he ran to do Gawain's bidding. Finding humor in a situation like this...Gilly was fast finding Gawain a hero.

Lancelot glared at Gawain as he tried to pick up Justus. "Are you going to help me?"

Gawain let out a snigger. "Hadn't planned on it. Supervising an all." He feigned a look of disgust at the thought of even touching the man. "He's a Roman after all."

Lancelot had just gotten the dead man's head and shoulders off the floor when Gawain made that remark. Dropping them, both knights winced at Justus' head hit the wood floor hard. The noise carrying out of the door, dust flying everywhere.

"You'd think, being a Roman and all, he'd have better accommodations." Gawain said as waved some dust away.

"Ahhh, the better to kill you with my pretty." Lancelot laughed as he stretched his back.

Neither man noticed that Arthur, having heard the noise had come back up the stairs.

"Done playing, boys?" He said as he looked around, amusement playing around his lips.

A friend is a person who is alway ther when you need them. A good friend will help you hide the bodies.

Well, this lot were surely the best of friends.

0o0o0o

It was some time later when Arthur made it back to the inn, Lancelot, Gawain, Gilly and Ceridwen in tow.

They had decided to take Lancelot's advise and dispose of Justus in the woods. Burying the man as far out as time and light would allow.

All were fairly certain that they hadn't been seen. But it was a chance that everyone present had been willing to take.

Everyone took care of everyone here. Arthur gave a satisfied sigh, everyone here was family.

Now, all he had to do was talk to Tristan. To get him to stop this nonsense. He knew that the women were taking care of Teagan's wounds and Tristan was downstairs in the inn's small sitting room.

Sure enough, he was there. Pacing. Though the murderous rage that he was capable of was still there, Arthur saw something else.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine." His tone hard, his words clipped. "Guinevere and Cassandra are with her now." He tried to pass Arthur, but the commander stopped him.

"Tristan, listen to me." Arthur took the scout by his shoulders, his voice bringing Tristan's eyes to meet his. Tristan's eyes were as dark as ever.

Arthur had been the only one to truly never be afraid of Tristan.

Other than Teagan. And again she would be his savior. She would always be the one to rescue him.

"You must stop this madness. This is bordering upon obsession. That is what this Justus wanted to do to her. Own her. You do not own her." Arthur watched as Tristan's eyes changed. Changed from the normal deep brown that they usually were to the almost black he got when truly angry. "I understand that you need her. She needs you also."

"I don't..."

"You do. She needs you to be calm. You are not the only one who thought they lost her. "

Arthur watched as Tristan's face changed again. And couldn't help thinking that Tristan felt he was the only one feeling slighted in all this. He dropped his arms, starting to pace.

Both Gawain and Lancelot were as angry as could be with what had happened. Lancelot worried that he had lost his sister. Arthur had even caught the knight crying a bit. It had been a good thing Cassandra had been there.

Arthur's lips curled into a slight smile. Lancelot thought that his and Cass' secret was safe. It wouldn't be once they reached the wall.

Gawain had just wanted to charge after the man, hack him into bits. He had been that angry.

No, Tristan wasn't the only one who thought he had lost Teagan.

"Teagan did a good thing today. She prevented Bors' son from being killed. Even if it meant getting hurt herself. She made a judgement call she thought was best. She is truly the leader she tries so hard not to be."

He turned, facing a still quiet Tristan.

"This is what we have been doing for all these years. Giving of ourselves to protect others. She did just that."

Tristan had stood silent the entire time his commander talked, taking in what the man had to say. It made sense, all of it. Teagan didn't die, they had made it to her in time. And she had handled herself the best she could without them.

She hadn't really needed them. Or him.

He hadn't needed anyone in such a long time. Made sure that he only had to take care of himself.

So why did he feel that he needed Teagan so much?

0o0o0o

After Arthur left, Tristan stood against the window looking out into the night. Thinking. Thinking about what Arthur had said. How so much Arthur said made sense.

Snorting to himself, Tristan kicked at a rock that had been tracked in, making his way up to Teagan. There were things he needed to say to her.

Opening the door, he watched as she slept. She lay with no covers on. The women had dressed her into one of his linen tunics, the length of it nearly coming to her knees.

Carefully he sat next to her, his fingers moving the hair that had fallen into her face. Lightly, he traced her exposed ear, watching her.

Tristan took in an enormous breath, slowly letting it out, building his courage. Once he opened his mouth, but no words would come.

He shook his head, angry at himself. He needed to tell her...

He took another breath.

"I thought you left me. Whether by your choice or his, it didn't matter. I'm tired of seeing those that I care for leave. You've done things to me that I cannot explain. I have been yours since that first time I saw you shoot a bow." Tristan took a piece of her hair, feeling the softness of the curl between his fingers. He felt his body become more calm. He continued to talk softly to her.

"You are not afraid of me. Men I have known for nearly all my life are afraid of me. You shouldn't be with me. I am unstable. Ask anyone."

He looked at the sleeping woman. He watched as she shifted just a little. The movement bringing her closer to him.

"You didn't see that in me."

Tristan bent his head to her, resting his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes. "I need you. You are my sanity. I love you." He whispered.

He opened his eyes as he felt Teagan's fingertip under his left eye.

There was a slight smile on her lips, her eyes a pale shade of blue.

"You know, you have a scar here, right under your eye." She brushed it so lightly, Tristan wasn't sure she was touching him at all. "I never noticed it before."

Tristan dropped his head, his hair and braids falling into his eyes.

Teagan reached up, pushing the errant hair away from his eyes. Her touch light, causing shivers to go through his body.

"I heard you." She whispered.

His head snapped up, then he tried to turn away. He wasn't quick enough, Teagan grabbed his arm, making him face her again.

"Don't run away from this."

"I have to." His voice heavy with emotion.

Teagan groaned, sitting up, still holding onto Tristan's arm.

"Why do you feel the need to hide yourself from me?" She asked him softly as her free hand took hold of his longest braid, fingering the leather cord. She loved this braid of his. So much longer than the rest.

Tristan lifted his head, as he did, it caused Teagan's hand to brush his cheek. He took hold of that hand bringing it to his chest, right over his heart.

"If I don't let you in here, it won't hurt so bad when you finally leave me."

"You think that of me?"

Tristan nodded, not trusting his voice right then. He would not tell her that she was already in his heart.

But, Teagan already knew that she was. If she wasn't, he wouldn't have reacted the way he had when she was taken.

Guinevere and Cass had filled her in with all the details as they had helped clean her up. The way he had been. Though both women were disappointed when Teagan wasn't as forthcoming with her information.

Again, she pushed a lock of his dark hair from his eyes. As she did, she slid into Tristan's lap, the hem of the white linen tunic riding up her legs.

Tristan couldn't help but run his hands up her exposed thighs.

Carefully, as much as her injured side would allow, she wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her cheek on his shoulders.

"I will never leave you." She said softly. So softly that Tristan had a hard time hearing the words.

* * *

A/N: Well? Was it okay? And I have just realized that I am so near the end of this. Running out of ideas. (Hint, Hint) 


	33. Chapter 33 AN

A/N: I know, I know. You aren't supposed to do an author's note as chapters. In this case I feel as though it is necessary. I may need to explain a few things.

For those of you who have gotten this far and stopped, please be patient. There is a story... "Tristan's Peace" which is fit into here. Please read this story. However, if you choose not to, that's okay. When I start this up again, you shouldn't know that there had been another story. I'll continue as if nothing has happened. There will, however, be some characters that you will not be to familiar with. It won't be anything major. Just a glitch.

For those of you who know what's going on with the three stories, this really shouldn't apply to you. I'd really like to hear from you on how you think they all fit together.

Thanks,

ailis-70


End file.
